In the Nic of Time
by Damien the Storm Caller
Summary: Howleen-X-Oc. Monster High as it was ment to be, with real life situations and all that sex drugs and rock n' roll we've been craving added in. In all hearts is darkness and light, watch as Damien Fain struggles to overcome his darkness with the help of a certain wolfette. This is their story of growing up and love. Watch as drama, pain, and hope influence their hearts and souls.
1. Chapter 1

# In the Nic of Time Chapter 1 #  
(A/N) First fanfic, hope you like. Read, review, tell me what you think. I don't mind flames, I'll be posting regularly since the rough draft is finished on paper. Previously on Cartoon category switched to book and edited.

Hello my name is Damien Fain, I'm 16 years old. (Though I act like i'm 50). And today I start at Monster High. Why? Because I'm a monster too. Not really, I'm a meta-human, and among Normie's I'm labeled as a freak. Am I ashamed of being a freak? HELL NO! I love being different, and to think I get to go to a school for vampires werewolves, zombies and god only knows what else.

The reason I'm classified as a freak is my ability to absorb and control energy. I can absorb electrical energy from just about any source, that includes converting access chemical compounds from food, water, and smoke into energy. I can safely regulate up to 5 jiggawatts with out..."Side effects." Any access energy is discharged, violently sometimes.

An awesome, yet sometimes annoying, side effect of having so much extra electricity coursing through me. I have all 100% of my brain capacity accessible to me. Because of this I'm insanely intelligent, it scares people when you can calculate everything down to the micron without a calculator. My own mind scares me as well sometimes, I can also travel at the speed of light by accelerating my molecular structure, by doing this I can also phase through solid objects. But thats not all, with enough electricity and the right science anything is possible.

In short, yes I am a freak. And I love it. I yawn, bored, tired and worse of all. Sober. Waiting for this stupid Welcoming Committee at 10 in the morning on a fucking Saturday, there's not even school today. But the main building of Monster High is impressive, the schools at least 4 stories tell. Medieval Gothic style pillars adorn the front, holding up the massive roof with gargoyles lining either side of the front stairwell. Just my style.

I'm standing on one of these gargoyles changing the song on my mp3 player when I hear giggling. I look up from the touch screen and almost pass out. At the forefront of the group trotted a beautiful pale skinned girl no older than 15 . Her hair's long and in twin pigtails, the color is mostly black but streaked through with crimson. She's waring something kin to a catholic school girl uniform, only pink mixed with the white instead of the regular green or blue. Her eyes are crystal pink and she has a heart shaped birthmark under the left one.

The next I notice has to be a werewolf, but she's the farthest thing from a horror movie monster that I've ever seen. The wolfette's waring a pink tiger print shirt with a fur lined short jacket, black miniskirt, and a pair of 5 inch purple pumps. The tan skinned chick is waring blue and golden bandages. There are two girls with blue skin, one waring a white, blue and pink sequined dress. The underside of her long snowy hair flashes the colors of a glacier as ice crystals hover and fall around her. The other blue skinned girl appears to be some type of sea creature, and is waring black booty shorts, a black t-shirt and turquoise scale pattern hoodie.

A plainly dressed pale skinned girl, talking in moans and groans. She's waring glasses and has long blue hair. Then finally the daughter of Frankenstein draws my attention by almost falling. She's also wearing a Catholic schoolgirl style clothing with Gothic colors, no pink at least. Her hair is long, black and streaked with white. While it is common knowledge that monsters exist, and two of my cousins are monsters. This is my first time meeting multiple species, all hot girls. I stare open mouthed almost drooling. I'm in heaven.

"Um... Why are you staring at us like that?" The small vampire girl asks, her voice (a light trilling Romanian accent) betraying her nervousness.

"He must be stunned by my fabulous beauty," the Egyptian girl raises her hands in a pharaoh pose. Her friends roll their eyes and shake their heads, but you can tell their used to it.

Her high and mighty act snaps me out of my shocked state. "You must be the queen been around hear, huh?" I quirk an eyebrow.

"Why yes I am, you better show respect as my newest subject. I am Cleo DeNile, you are?" Cleo asks in a condescending tone.

"My name is Damien Alexander Fain," I jump down landing gracefully in front of the vampire girl. I grab her wrist and gently kiss the back of her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you all," I crack my famous smile. She blushes and giggles.

"I'm Draculaura, that's Frankie Stein," the living corpse smiles and waves. "Cleo the royal pain you've met, thats Clawdeen Wolf." The clearly fashion obsessed wolfette waves showing fangs, "She's Lagoona Blue."

"Nice ta meet ya mate," the fish girl says in a Australian accent. That threw me for a second.

The plainly dressed girl moans at me cracking a awkward grin. When all I do is stare, "She said, name is Ghoulia Yelps, nice meet you. Don't feel bad, very few speak zombie, even we have trouble sometimes. I Abby Bomable by way," the glacial haired girl translates and introduces herself.

"Oh, cool nice to meet you both," I nod and flash them a small smile. "Draculaura, you wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Vlad Drakul would you?"

"Yeah, why have you two met?" She asks back her fangs showing as she smiles. Do not pop boner...

"No but I'm a fan of the media version and always wondered if their anything alike," I shrug.

"Between us, he kinda is," she giggles biting her lower lip. My mantra repetes in my mind.

"This guy is so off the fang ghouls, he'll fit right in hear," I hear Clawdeen whisper to Frankie.

" Off the fang, ghouls," I say rolling it off my tongue to get the feel of it. I immediately recognize it as slang, and figure out the appropriate uses as in correlation to off the hook/chain and, ghouls to replace girls.

"Yeah, guess it will take awhile to get used to our slang huh?" The Frankenstein's daughter rubs the back of her head nervously, damn it. I already forgot her name.

"Sorry voltlicious what's your name again?" I feel my face heat up.

Sparks fly from the bolts on her neck, "Frankie Stein, and see your picking up on it already."

"Not really I invented voltlicious myself, and I'm calling you Frannie from now on.. Is that cool?" I shoulder my two duffel bags.

"It's fine. Um.. Why though?" She asks tilting her head to the side.

"Because I hate girls with boyish names," I shrug. "Your way to cute for me to hate, same goes for you Laura," I point to the preppy vamp with a smile.

"Tots," she giggles yet again as we enter the school. God preppy monsters, it's gonna take some getting used to. We walk through the massive halls of Monster High, a sense of amazement washes over me. This much Gothic motif and their this mainstream, for one of the first times in my life in stumped. (One of the other times was due to my Normie cousin Deadric, but more on that later.)

Gargoyle's on top of pillars line the walls and the purple lockers are shaped like coffens. Wow, for a saturday there are quite a few students in the halls. One such student rises out of the ground in front of me, I jump back a step in shock. Its a ghoul (a ghost from the looks of it) she looks around 16, she's dressed in a black slik shirt with light chains hanging from it. A matching skirt and black heels complete her outfit.

"So is this the new boy?" The ghost girl asks in a ethereal voice to the others.

"Yup, this is Damien Fain, Damien this is Spectra Vondergiest the Ghostly Gossip. Everyone fallows her blog," Laura explains.

"Nice to meet you," I nod to the ghost who raises a coffin shaped cell phone. "Wait, don't..." The phones emits smoke and sparks, before what remains crumbles and falls out of her hand. I wince as the motherboard blows circuitry everywhere. "Me and cameras don't get along, how much do I owe you?" I ask pulling out my rather thin wallet.

"Is there a way I can take a picture of your reflection?" She motions for me to put my wallet away as she pulls out another coffin phone.

"Hmmm... On one condition cause I'm not really a picture person anyway," I reply.

"Sure, anything for you cutie," she looks and sounds ecstatic as she spins in midair. I don't think she was expecting me to drop my bags and kiss her square on her nightshade lipstick. Wow she's solid, and strangely warm.

When I pull away Spectra's smiling, and the other ghouls are starring at me like I'm insane. "What, I had to see if that would work, for scientific research," I feel my face heat up as I blush under their gaze.

"That happens more often than you think" Spectra giggles as she reassures me. "You'd be able to touch these as well," she points to her breasts but quickly covers them. "But not on the first date sweetness, now I believe you owe me a picture," she pokes my chest.

"Frannie can you handle a few extra hundred million volts?" I ask the electrically animated ghoul.

"Yeah, why?" She looks cautious and nervous as I walk towards her.

"Which side is positive and which is negative?" I gesture to her neck bolts.

"Greens negative, again why do you need to kn..."

I positively charge my left hand and grab the bolt on the left side of her neck. Her body trembles lightly as I transfer 3.28 jiggawatts into her. "Pictures should be safe now," after Spectra snaps a few and gives me her number I absorb all my energy back from Frannie.

"That was one hell of a rush," she practically shouts. "What else can you do?" She asks amazed. Oh they'll learn just what I can do.

Read and review people. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

# In the Nic of Time Chapter 2 #  
Disclaimer/A:N: I do not own Monster High, or any of the cannon characters. Believe me if I did it would be airing on adultswim instead of Nickelodeon. Without further delay I present chapter two. Warning, this chapter contains marijuana use.

After our encounter with Spectra, we continue through the halls to the live in student dorms. "So your a monster who controls electricity?" Frannie asks, still a little hyper from having three jigawatts injected into her system.

"Nope, I'm a human that can create, conduct and control ion particles," I correct her.

"Your a Normie?" Clawdeen's surprise doesn't surprise me. Most people are shocked when I tell them I'm really classified with the NMMHRC as a meta. (National Monster and Meta Human Regulation Committee, for those who don't know.)

I laugh at her question, "I'm not a Normie by any standards, I'm not a monster either. I'm just. Me," I shrug.

"Thats an awesome outlook to have," Lagoona states. I smile at the sea monster.

"This is your room," Laura alerts us, I take one look at the black door. I start laughing when the silver room number reads 420.

"That's just the icing on the cake today," I whisper as Laura unlocks the door to let us in. The walls are solid black, blue one inch shag carpeting runs wall to wall of the 200 square foot room. The one window has blackout curtains, one of the two doors leads to a modest sized close. The other is a decent size bathroom, with gargoyle heads for the taps.

I genitally lay down my bags and sit on the queen pillow top bed. I immediately hate it, its far to soft, all my family refers to my bed at home as the back breaker. Its a wooden frame with a two inch thick futon mattress.

"Don't get to comfy, we're supposed to show you around the school today," Laura warns.

"And tomorrows that monster half of New Salem," Clawdeen reminds them. I look around the room, I notice a box with a build it yourself wooden computer desk listed as the contents. Wow they really pay attention to that personal preference page of the application.

I finally spot a outlet near the black night stand by my bed. I lean down and jam a finger in it. Now for a normal person or monster, this is very dangerous. For me, it's like being tickled. I hear a few gasps as sparks shoot out of the socket. A few seconds later I finish my mental map of the schools wiring. "Tour of school no longer needed," I state standing.

"How?" Abbey asks stunned as are the rest.

"I sent a surge of power through the wiring and paid attention to where it went before I pulled it back. I know the entire layout of the school now," I explain in the simplest way possible.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Frannie asks her jaw hanging.

I think for a second, "I cannot pat my head and rub my stomach at the same time," this causes them to laugh. I'm honestly fitting in hear, this is a strange new feeling for me. But so far I like it.

"So, you ghouls are pretty much the popular kids hear right?" I wonder how they'll react when I ask them about it.

"You don't get more popular than royalty, and the Fearleaders" Cleo scoffs.

"Good, then you all should know where I can find some bud, right?" I voice the question cautiously.

"Bud?" They look confused.

"You know, smoke, ganja, the icky sticky, green gold." Confusion still covers their faces. I sigh, "Do you know where a can find some weed?"

Laura winces lightly. "Why didn't you say so, instead of using all those Normie words for it. Heath ghouls?" Cleo asks.

"Really, can't we go to Manny, Romulus knows a few people too," Laura pleads. Apparently this Heath guy and her have some bad blood. -

About a half hour later, we arrived at the Maul via Cleo's personal limo. I guess the royal act really wasn't an act. The entire town; at least the monster half, was Halloween and Gothic theme. I'm loving it more and more. Its like I've been dropped into my best dreams. We stop by a Moonbucks stand because I need some caffene, before we set off to find this Heath dude.

We don't have to look long, the red head waring a black leather jacket with flame trim is sitting at the food court. "Hey ghouls, Draculaura," he blows a puff of smoke at her in the shape of a heart. She waves it away and turns her nose up at him, ignoring him completely.

"So what do you need?" He asks turning towards the rest of us, I catch a strange predatory glint in his yellow eyes. Then a split second later its gone, I shove my instincts back down and step forward.

"Yo, I'm new in town and they told me you was the guy to talk to about getting some green."

"I got the best shit in town, how much you need?" He asks reaching into his jacket and motioning for me to sit down at his table.

I sit and pull out 60 bucks, "5 a gram right?" He nods, "A half then." He passes the bag under the table, the money changes hands. "Its short by four," I tell him.

"S'all I got till I re up, I got you on Monday," he gave me his number. Then I ask the ghouls if they felt like hanging out for a while. Lagoona has to split because of a date with a guy named Gill, but the others come back to Monster High.

We're also joined by Laura and Cleo's boyfriends. A tall werewolf who happened to be Clawdeen's brother Clawde, he has long sideburns a square jaw and leather jacket with barb wire trim. The other introduces himself as Duce Gorgon, he's sporting a pair of shades even with the cloud cover. He's dressed simply but stylish, a pair of jeans and a red graphic t-shirt, with a white and black sleeveless vest. Oh yeah he also has snakes for hair, the green fading to blond near his scalp.

When we reenter my room, "Hey ghouls, shoes off, heels are hell on the shag. Clawdeen, grab the bowl out of the left side of the blue duffel please," Laura however pulls out a bat shaped bowl. I grab it and pack it up, my first hit, I die. Not literally mind you, but I cough hard enough to hack up a little blood.

Now I don't know what I was expecting, but Laura; a vampire passing out at the sight of blood. That's a new one. "Is…she…okay," I asks still coughing lightly.

"Yeah, she's fine. She hates blood though," Clawde explains helping his ghoul up.

"Don't vampires get their nutrition from blood, so how does she not drink it and not starve?" I ask passing the bowl to Clawdeen, who has sat rather close to me. She was the only one of the ghouls to sit on my bed with me. Her brother had given her a funny look at where she had chosen to sit. This is my blessing and my curse, I see everything.

"I'm a vegetarian, I drink tomato juice, eat high iron fruits and veggies. And alot of iron supplements, because we're immortal we don't starve. But most vampires do get their nutrition from bl-b-, ah I can't say it," Laura shrieks then takes the offered bowl.

"Don't you have a blood thirst, or go onto a blood rage or something if you don't drink it?" I take the bowl from her as the rotation starts over.

"Please stop saying blood," a hand shoots to her mouth in shock as I laugh. I have that weird ability to get people to say and do things they normally wouldn't. My cousin Damitri always said it was my electric personality. "But beyond a light compulsion, there's no thirst or rage. That's such a Normie stereotype," Laura states before laughing as I go into another coughing fit. God this is some good weed.

"What about werewolves, most Normie think you can shift from wolf to human and back. Are or you guys born furry and fabulous?" I direct this question to Clawdeen as I pass her the bowl.

"There are a few different breeds of wolfs, loup-garu can shift I think. My family are Hexens though, we're born with our fur and keep it the rest of our lives. Why so many questions?" She gags on her hit and taps the ashes of the cashed bowl like a pro.

"I have two cousins that are rare monsters, but I know hardly anything about you guys. Sorry if I'm annoying you with the third degree, I like to study everything. Natural cuiosity comes with being a genius," I blush lightly, embarrassed.

"Its okay, your not annoying. Just, hardly anyone cares to ask if they've been influenced a lot by Normie." Clawdeen blushes through her fur and looks away shyly.

"We need a blunt," I say still sober, I lie down on my bed. They even got the blue ceiling right. I feel a claw poke my arm, I glance over and Clawdeen's holding a rello and smiling. I sit back up and begin to go through the motions of rolling a blunt. It was then Ghoulia had to leave, to bad I was gonna ask her about the whole zombie brain issue. "So Cleo I haven't been able to figure you out, spill."

"Well, I'm a mummy, and I'm over 5000 years old," I just stare. "What?"

"Your over 5000 and still look like that? How?" My fingers move from muscle memory to process the weed and rello.

"Magic," is her only answer.

"Is magic really magic, or just previously non understood science," I finish rolling the blunt and spark it.

"Wow, thats deep," Clawdeen says scooting a little closer. She thinks I don't notice, Clawde keeps alternating between shooting confused looks at her and curious ones at me. Typical alpha male instinct, size up your competition.

The ghouls have to leave after the blunt, they all give me a hug good bye and their numbers. When I'm putting them into my phone, the paper with Clawdeen's has a heart drawn on it. I laugh gently, I already love Monster High, and all the hot ghouls that go hear. I can honestly say, that for the first time since my cousins moved. I feel like I belong.

Read and review people, liked it? Hated it? Let me know, I know it's going slow right now. But it'll start picking up next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

# In the Nic of Time Chapter 3 #  
Hey guys, Hellhound here, a lot of you who read don't review. I have my anonymous reviews turned on. If you guys don't review idk if you like it if not. Please review and drop me a line if you wanna chat about the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High or any of the cannon characters.

Chapter Three

I spend most of my Sunday unpacking my bag of cloths, and my miscellaneous stuff. My parents had given me 500 bucks to support me in my first month hear since I had gotten a scholarship. With promise of 500 every month, I decided a little shopping was in order. So with cash in wallet and key in hand I leave my room.

As I'm locking the door I hear a cackle fallowed by two other lighter laughs behind me. "Your the new guy right?" A sultry voice asks. When I turn I see three ghouls, Hexen breed werecats from the look of them.

The one standing in the center of the small group is tiger like, orangeish red hair with black stripes on the right side. Green eyes filled with hidden intent study me, her style is flashy like the others. Black half jacket, long sleeve, with orange turtle neck sweater underneath. Capri jeans, 5 inch heels, and fingerless gloves finish it off.

Fashions never really concerned me as it did my cousin Dominic, I'm only waring a pair of acid wash jeans and plain close fitting black v neck shirt. And of course my steel toed black leather boots. The tiger girls lackeys reminded me of a yin yang symbol, obviously twins and also dressed like fashionistas.

"Damien Alexander Fain, at your service. You are who?" I ask walking through the halls. Them trailing behind me.

"Oh it's all over The Ghostly Gossip who you are," I hear her say.

"So," I could easily accelerate to light speed, but this is amusing me.

"So, I thought I'd introduce myself," she cuts in front of me holding her hands behind her back. A wicked, confident, yet slightly nervous smile shows her pearl fangs. "I'm Toralei Stripe, and their Meowlody and Pursephone."

"Nice to meet you Toralei, ghouls," I nod to them and continue walking. I hear a light rolling growl behind me, I feel a smile form.

"So where are you headed ?" Toralei's heels clack as she rushes to keep up with me.

"The Maul, do you three wanna tag along?" I invite them out of habit. Most tell me to fuck off when I want to hang out so my heart wasn't in it. To my surprise, she laces her arm through mine and begins purring.

Turns out Toralei and her friends also needed to shop, cloths for them. Furniture for me, the walk had been pleasant enough; filled with flirtatious comments from the werecat. I didn't respond to her advances, and by the time we reached the Maul she was getting annoyed. But by damn she was determined.

I picked up a cheap minifridge, some supplies, (snacks, cola, and the like.) And a few other miscellaneous things, then I'm dragged to a store called Aphrodite's Seacret. I'm forced to wait as they pick some things out and go to try them on. They first come out modeling bakinis, Toralei of course chose a tiger pattern one. The black and orange reverse colors blend with her fur nicely, I slightly register the yin yang one's the twins are waring.

"So how do we look,?" Toralei asks posing seductively.

"Absolutely beautiful, how about you try something a little more.. conservative though," I go pick out a one piece suit with the same pattern as the bikini she picked. When she changes and returns I clap.

This suit may show less skin, but more cleavage and curve. But still left some to imagine, she's biting her lower lip and looking extremely shy which adds to the cuteness. "You like this," she timidly plucks at a strap.

"Most guys prefer cute to sexy at first, and your cute as hell in that," I give her a wink. Where did all this confidence of mine come from all of a sudden, usually I'm the shy timid one. Maybe it's that for the first time ever, girls are the ones who are taking an interesting in me. Do I have any preferences yet? No, I'm just having fun like a teenage boy should. But I'm... I shake my head to clear the thoughts that were beginning to form.

This is a fresh start hear, I need to remember that. After we leave the store we hit the food court, my treat. "I dont know weather to classify this as a group date or hanging out," I order an anchovy pizza with peppers and extra cheese. Hey anchovies are delicious, turns out they were the ghouls favorites as well.

"How about a pre-date," Toralei giggles.

"Damien? Toralei!" I turn at my name, Laura, Clawdeen, and Clawde walk up. Clawdeen was the one who called me.

"What are you ghouls doing here?" I shake Clawde's hand and dig into a slice of the steaming hot pizza.

"Theres a sale, why are you here with them," Clawdeen growls out.

"My rooms looking a little empty, so I decided to get some furniture. I met the Kitty Crew on my way out and here we are," she seems mad. Is she jealous, since when do girls get jealous over me.

"She's a total bitch Damian, you don't know half the stuff she's put us through." Clawdeen throws her hands up in disbelief.

"Watch who you call a bitch, mutt," Toralei yowls back.

"No way she's worse than my house cat Jazzy," I laugh. "Now she's a real bitch, eats my weed and everything."

"See, don't be mad because he wants to fang out with the coolest ghouls in school," Toralei let's out a cackle.

"Actually I like hanging out with them too Toralei, so be a good little kitty," the werecat shoots me a small glare. But she shuts up and eats a slice, Clawdeen's now sporting a smug look.

The rest of the ghouls show up and hesitate when they see the cats. I beckon them closer, after a while they stop being snippy with each other. Clawde and Duce take me for a look at some of the ex scream sports wares. By the sporting goods store is a music shop, the have an 87 cherry red stratacaster guitar on display. When I stop for a look, "You play?" Duce asks. I shake my head and keep walking, no I don't play anymore. But I keep my silence and focus on the sports equipment.

Read, and review.


	4. Chapter 4

# In the Nic of Time Chapter 4 #  
I know I'm pumping out these chapters like their nothing, but these first few chapters are really just primary set up. Things start getting spicy now, so hears chapter 4. This chapter is Howleen centric.

I wake up a 6 sharp the next morning to a shrill scream over the P.A. "School begins in two hours, all live in students please arise for this wonderful morning." I flip Bloodgood's voice off from my place on the floor, I had jerked and fallen out of my bed when the alarm went off. I stand and stretch out my back, popping it painfully.

"Goddammit," I yell. I hate that fucking mattress, no support at all.

"Damien, are you okay?" I hear Toralei's voice outside my door. Then frantic knocking, "Damien?"

"I'm fine Toralei," I assure her opening my door. Her face is relived, "That thing they try to call a bed is killer on my spine. S'up?"

Her slit pupils travel to my bare chest and six pack. They widen suddenly, I look down and blush. I'm only waring boxers, and it is morning. I slam the door in her face and groan, at least it didn't pop out of my fly.

"Need help with anything?" She asks from outside, only a hint of nervousness and joking in her tone.

I feel my blush deepen, looks like I'm back to being shy old Damien again. "No…I'm fine, just gotta get ready for class, come back in an hour or so."

"Okay," her voice sounds disappointed but she leaves. God today was not going to be a good day, I can feel it. I grab a pair of tight tripp pants, and a navy blue shirt and head to my bathroom for a nice cold shower. -

POV Howleen

"Howleen wake up," I groan and roll over, my sister is already up and showered.

"Since when are you a morning person?" I ask pulling the covers tighter around me.

"Since today now wake up, we're headed to school early," Clawdeen begins pulling random cloths out of the mess that is her closet.

"WHY?" I yell sitting bolt upright almost tumbling out of my single size bed.

"Because I say so, where the howl is my pink skirt," I wince.

"I don't know," I quickly lie knowing exactly where it was. "Wait," I glare at my only sister, "We're going early because of that new boy aren't we?" I accuse.

"Shut your snout," she growls at me and I growl right back. I finally get out of bed and head to take a shower, "Hurry up or I'm leaving without you."

"Yeah right," I brush the empty threat off and continue my morning routine. Damn it my roots are showing already, Mom's gonna get pissed when I ask for another bottle of hair dye.

I growl at the image in the mirror, feeling a urge to smash it. My hair never does what I want it to, and lately its been growing like a weed. Speaking of weed I decide to break into a little of my secret savings, after I'm showered and dressed I text Rom.

Howling Beautiful;Hey you up.

Greek God;Yeah, what you need pup.

Howling Beautiful;Shut up Rom, I just need a blunt before school. Can you run it over.

Greek God;Your to young to be smoking.

Howling Beautiful;Grrr, very funny 10 bucks if you do your call.

Greek God;Fine, twist my tail why don't you.

Rom never turns down a sale, epically to me. Clawde and Deenie won't ever find out either, not since I accidentally walked in on him and Deenie after her 16th birthday. I shudder lightly at the memory and get dressed in my usual were-punk style. Less than ten minutes later, I get a text.

Greek God;Hear, hurry up.

I bolt out the back door in the living room, my parents are currently in the kitchen with my other siblings. The white furred wolf is standing right next to the door, he waves sluggishly. I hand him the ten bill and he hands me a rello pack with two blunts in it.

"Why two?" I ask opening the pack and take a whiff.

"There thin blunts," he shrugs and walks away. I felt the pack, they were both almost two g's each. I take the win and pocket them.

Clawdeen's ready to leave when I get back upstairs, she's waiting tapping her foot. She's so impatient, she gets an alert on her iCoffen 4 and her jaw drops. "What is it?" I grab my backpack.

"No…nothing. Lets go," wow I've never seen her move this fast this early before. Calwde's waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You get Spectra's update?" He asks her and nods to me in greeting. Clawdeen nods furiously and starts dragging him to his car, much to his protests. I wonder what the update was about, so I decide to look at the Ghostly Gossip page in the car.

:New boy, small body, big package:

Was the headline, under that a picture of a pale skinned guy with short spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes. He's kinda cute, but looks cocky and arrogant with that smirk he gave the camera.

The article reads: An extension to my Saturday piece revolving around the newest boy at Monster High. Damien Alexander Fain, a mystery in and of himself has refused a full interview. From this reporters view it seems he wants to move unnoticed through these halls. As you all know however, this ghoul always finds the truth. Unfortunately I've had no luck so far, but a breaking story from a certain anonymous states. The new boy was packing some morning wood when he answered his door today. When asked asked to compare the size, "He's not packing a toothpick, he's hiding an oak tree in his boxers." Apparently prefers boxers to briefs. And remember ghouls he's single, :-):-):-).

Wow, no wonder Deenie had her fur in such a knot. I laugh to myself as we arrive at school and Clawdeen almost breaks her neck getting out the car. Me and Clawde part ways, he told me to meet them at dorm room 420. I give Toralei a call when he's out of wolf hearing range.

"Hey ghoul," she greets with a purr.

"Hey, got some stuff from Rom this morning, feel like fanging out?" I ask walking towards the dorms anyway as she's a live in as well.

"Sure, but come to room 420," damn, if Clawde and Deenie were there I wouldn't be able to smoke. Before I can say anything I hear another voice in the back round.

"Toralei, why did Spectra just text and say to talk to her if, and I quote "need help chopping some wood.""

"Gottago," she says and hangs up.

I roll my eyes and head to the room, I knock as I hear loud alt rock blaring inside. The door opens to revile my brother, he let's me in. "Shoes off please, how come every ghoul hear wares heels. Haven't you all heard of sneakers," I look at the speaker. He's short and slim, like a runner, only 5'7 and he couldn't weigh more than 140 pounds. But other wise he's the guy from the picture.

He passes a bowl to Toralei on his right, Deenie's on his left. Cleo, Lala, Abbey, Lagoona, the twins, Duce and Clawde are on the floor, while my sister and best ghoul friend sit on his bed with him. "Why is she hear?" Clawdeen asks.

"Because I told her to come," Toralei burns her.

"Same hear," Clawde interjects. I slip off my heels, and find a seat. Damien's eyes fallow me and I can't help but feel nervous, like he's looking through me and at me at the same time.

"I'm Damien, you must be Howleen. Nice to meet you," he nods at me before finally looking away. I nod back and sit next to Abbey, I'll have to find an excuse to leave so I can smoke.

A bolt of electricity shoots by my head and I scream, "What the fuck was that."

"Sorry, but you don't have to such a baby about it, I never miss." I growl at Damien and he laughs, I turn around and notice a stereo behind me. He had just changed stations from Justin Biter to some more alt rock.

"She doesn't smoke Damien," Clawdeen says to him as Lala tries to pass the bowl to me. I just pass it to the next person with a small sigh. Toralei rolls her eyes behind his back, but his blue eyes are plastered on me.

"Stand up, and turn slowly please?" Everyone stares at his weird request, I shrug, if he wants to check me out. Better he do it where Deenie can see and get jealous. So I stand and turn slowly, "Left inner pocket of the hoodie," I freeze. How the hell did he know where my weed was? Toralei's eyes widen in horror.

Clawde practically rips my hoodie off and fishes out the rello pack. "I told Rom not to sell to you," he yells at me and I wince.

"Slow down dude," Damien trys to stop him.

"This ain't your business new guy," Clawde growls at him. I thought Clawde was about to die, instently Damien stood between us. When did he move? With him being so close I catch the smell of rain and ozone.

"My room," he snatches the weed from Clawde. "My rules, unless you wanna try and be big bad alpha and get served in front of your ghoul." Clawde actually backs up from him.

He turns and offers me the weed with a smile, like it really matters now. He just outed me, there goes my best connect, and what little freedom I had left. I growl deeply and slam my knee into his crotch before running out.

Wow four chapters and he's not even gone through his first day yet lol. R&R people.


	5. Chapter 5

# In the Nic of Time Chapter 5 #  
Disclaimer; I do not own Monster High, only this fic.

POV Damien

I lie on my bed, my balls still throbbing with pain. "She plays soccer, don't she?" I ask Clawdeen. Toralei and the twins had run after Howleen grabbing her heels on the way out. Laura had taken Clawde outside to talk to him. Only Lagoona and Cleo were left with me and the wolfette, Duce had to go somewhere. Abbey had gotten a call from her surrogate mother, , and left as well.

"How'd you…" Clawdeen starts and I just blink at her, she gets a sheepish grin as her ears flatten. "Oh...Yeah. How did you get in between her and Clawde so fast?" She asks insted.

"I can accelerate my molecules to the speed of light," I state and light up one of Howleen's blunts. "So," I blow the smoke into her face, "why are you and your brother such hypocrites?" I ask and pull the blunt away when she reaches for it.

Cleo and Lagoona silently get up and leave, I can hear Laura and Clawde yelling from outside until my door is closed. Clawdeen figits under my gaze, I keep my electric blues trained on her amber orbs. Until she breaks, "Clawde says she's too young, and too immature. And I agree, she might slip up, if Mom and Dad found out we'll be dead meat."

"So you both smoke, and your afraid she'll tip your parents off. When she's hidden it from you both this long?" I raise an eyebrow at her still puffing on the blunt. She finally breaks eye contact and chews on her bottom lip, "Its almost time for class anyway. Let's go," I put out the roach and grab my backpack.

Laura is waiting on us just outside the door, Clawde no where in sight. "Are wolves always this stubborn and pig headed?" I ask, getting a growl from Clawdeen.

"Like all the time," she sighs rolling her pink eyes. -

POV Howleen

"Leena, come on. We'll be late for class," Toralei calls from the other side of the locked bathroom door. I don't answer as I'm running through the scenarios of the hell that's awaiting me at home later today. All because of that... That… That electrofreak.

"Go on Toralei, I'll be there in a few," I answer after a minute. I hear a sigh and her heels clacking as she leaves for class. I splash some water on my face, OMGhoul I'm so screwed.

I look into the mirror, my reflection mocking me more so than this morning. I growl again resisting the urge to smash it and leave the bathroom, "So," oh fuck.

"What do you want Deenie?" I keep walking trying to ignore her.

"How long?" I should've known that question was coming. "Almost a year, so longer than you. And I got Rom to sell to me by blackmailing him," I turn and cross my arms.

"With what?" She growls.

"Telling Daddy about that time after your birthday, "before" your first moon heat," I smile at her reaction. The horrified look on her face, so sweet. "And you won't stop me from doing what I want for the same reason."

"Phfft, Dad knows I'm having sex now Leena so it won't matter," she scoffs.

"Oh I won't tell Dad, I'll have Spectra blast it on her blog. I do have pictures you know, or better yet I'll show them to that Static Shock wanna be you wanna fuck."

"You wouldn't dare," she growls.

"Try me!" I growl back.

"Where are they," she takes a step towards me.

"Like i'd tell you," that's when she lunges at me. -

POV Damien

"FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!"

I hear the chanting from down the hall, Toralei had rejoined Laura and I, Clawdeen had headed to the bathroom over 15 minutes ago. A group had gathered fast for the fight, when Toralei's ears twitch. She mouths, oh hell, before running towards the fight.

Laura and I fallow behind, when I get withen earshot I hear, "You submissive little slut!"

"OWW! You ugly little copy bitch, I'll beat your ass."

We push to the front of the crowd, still chanting. Clawdeen has her sister in a headlock, a chunk of hair is missing and blood streams down the left side of her face. Howleen's sporting claw marks on her neck and a quickly blackening eye.

The latter flips the former over her shoulder breaking the hold, then curb stomps Clawdeen in the shoulder. Toralei tries to rush foreword, but I catch her by the arm and pull her back. I step forward as Howleen grabs another fist full of hair, she flings her sister towards the lockers like a rag doll.

Clawdeen impacts with the sound of ripping steel, I didn't even have time to think of volting. "Take that you fucking cunt, let's see how your "precious" electro fag likes you covered in blood and bruises."

"That is quite enough Howleen," Bloodgood steps in, her head in her hands. "That'll be detention today, now everyone get to class. The bell rang three minutes ago."  
-

Clawdeen spent all of the morning in the infirmary, but shows up at lunch still missing some hair. Otherwise she's fine, Toralei and the twins leave when she shows up, and I only glare at her.

"What the fuck was that fight about?" I ask through clenched teeth. She doesn't meet my eyes when she says it was wolf stuff. I sigh and get up, "Then ill talk to Howleen."

When I approach the table she's sitting at with Toralei and the twins. Toralei just shakes her head at me, when I keep walking she sighs and intercepts me.

"She won't be nice Damien, and she's in enough trouble as is. I'm talking her through it, just let it die for now." Her hands are on my chest, her tone is pleading.

"I aint ever talking to that electrofreak Torry," Howleen barks at me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask shoving my way past Toralei.

"You wanna know what my problem is," the angery ghoul steps right up to me. "You, your my fucking problem. You move in, get my sister and best friend crushing on you. Out one of my biggest secrets, and fucking smile about it." Each word is punctuate by a poke in my chest, forcing me back a step.

"Your an arrogant smart ass, who probably is packing a tooth pick downstairs," she back up a step and crosses her arms under her chest.

"So, are you gonna kiss me now, or what?" I really should learn to watch my mouth.

"God your such a douche," she screams and storms out of the lunchroom. Toralei and the twins fallow, I sigh before sitting back down at my original table.

"Yup, today sucks," the ghouls try to engage me in conversation, I however stay scilent. For some reason I can't get Howleen's words off my mind. I still need to talk to her, make this right somehow. But she'll never talk in public, or Clawdeen and Toralei might get in the way. No I have to get her alone, its in this train of thought I notice Bloodgood walk by. As she repremands a student for running, a plan quickly forms.

"HEY SPECTRA YOU MIGHT WANNA CATCH THIS," I yell at the top of my lungs so I know she hears.

This is stupid idea, a Deadric level stupid idea, and as intelligent as I am. Believe me I've done worse. I leap over the table and snatch Bloodgood's head off her shoulders. I give her a quick smooch before tossing her head up into the air, I then start blasting trays of food with small yet explosive voltage. Before catching the headmistresses head and tossing it to her body.

The entire lunchroom is silent and staring, Spectra's filming it all on her phone. Bloodgood looks horrified, "DETENTION, TODAY!" She yells pointing at me. I smile, perfect.

Read and review people, tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

# In the Nic of Time Chapter 6 #  
Thanks to everyone who's been reading, been busy lately with getting my GED. Wish me luck on the actual, I passed the practice with flying colors. Well hears the semi awaited chapter six.

Howleen POV

"He did what!" I yell at Toralei. We, that is the twins, me and Torry, had decided to skip the rest of the day. Considering my freedom when getting home today was gonna be cut drastically. One day of cutting class wouldn't cause much more hell.

"Just watch the video," she rolls her green eyes at me as she passes a blunt to Meowlody.

I roll mine right back and pull up Spectra's blog on my phone. The video caption read; New Boy Lunch Room Fiasco. I hit play and wish I hadn't seconds later. Damien leaped over a table and ripped Bloodgood's head off her shoulders, he then gave her a quick kiss before tossing her head up in the air. The crazy idiot then proceeded to blow up lunch trays, spraying food everywhere. He ends his tantrum by catching the Headmistresses head and tossing it back to her body.

All I can do is state open mouth as Bloodgood sentenced him to detention. And that bastard has the nerve to smile and wink at the camera. Wait, he got detention, on purpose... "That insufferable small dicked asshole, now I have to deal with him and Mr. Hack." I curl my knees to my chest and bury my face in them.

I feel Purrsephone pat my back and whisper "Hear ghoul." I look to see her passing me the blunt with a small smile. She at least thought the same about that new asshole as I did.

"Why do you even like him Torry?" I ask the orange werecat. She holds up both hands almost a foot apart with a huge grin. "Besides that," I roll my eyes again knowing that she was still a virgin like me. Toralei talks a big game but when it came down to the nitty gritty she was a pussy cat.

She had to think for a few seconds before finally answering, "I can't really explain it Leena. Its like I'm just drawn to him," she shrugs it off and watches the video of the ass beating I gave Clawdeen earlier. Again.

"You sure gave that slut of a sister of yours one hell of a lesson," Meowlody wipes tears from laughing so hard off her fur.

"She's still my sister," I shoot at the white haired twin, problems aside. Blood is still blood.

"Can't defeat the fact she was giving it up to four guys at once two months ago," Toralei points out. "I wonder how Damien would react to that," an evil smile splits Toralei's lips.

"You promised no more hardcore pranks on her," I say in a warning tone.

"Not a prank, just a little revealing of the truth. The school needs to find out how corrupt their "precious fearleaders really are," anyway," she yowls mimicking Cleo's voice.

"Its not worth it," I sigh and lower my head. Then grab my ears in pain as the final bell for the day rings, I flip the sky off before saying my good byes and walk as slow as possible to detention.

Toralei POV

"So when you gonna tell her you really ain't got an interest in Damien?" Purrsephone asks pulling out an emory bored and filing her claws.

"When you two muster up the courage to ask out Romulus and Venus," I raise an eyebrow. Purrsephone turns away at Romulus's name and her sister blushes and stutters at the mention of the Eco ghoul. "That's what I thought." Like hell I'm gonna let Clawdeen get her paws on him and hurt Leena again.

Howleen POV

He's not there when I walk in, I breath a sigh of relief. Maybe he's one of those too cool type who skips detention. "So there is a science to potions, what about magic?" I groan as Mr. Hack and said douche walk in.

"That's enough questions, sit down and shut up," Damien complies and sits at the table next to mine. As close to me as possible without sitting with me, smart choice if he wants to keep his balls attached.

In ten minutes, Hack is out cold and I put some music on my iCoffen. As I'm about to lie down for a nap, I get a text.

Shock14all420;yo.

Howling Beautiful;Who's this, I don't recognize this number.

Shock14all420;three guesses and the first two don't count.

I look to the asshole sitting by me, he smiles and waves. I growl in annoyance.

Howling Beautiful; Howd you get my number?

Shock14all420; I lifted it from your sisters phone, the least you could do is talk to me. Considering your sister and best ghoul friend are crushing on me, we need to learn to tolerate each other.

Howling Beautiful; Do you even know how much hell you caused this morning?

Shock14all420; I have a vague idea, do you know how long my balls hurt after your soccer knee?

Howling Beautiful; Hopefully a long time, and you deserved it.

Shock14all420; thats debatable, so how many problems did I cause?

The question seems sincere, I decide to cast a glance at him. He's leaning on the back legs of his chair with his boots proped up on the table. His eyes only leaving me to look at his phone held loosely in his left hand. His eyes are almost unreadable, but I can't see and malice or hate in those deep electric blues.

Howling Beautiful; I probably won't be able to smoke anymore. Clawde will take it all, and give it back to Romulus. At least he'd give me my money back, Clawdeen would go shopping with it or something else. That fight that happened will cause more hell, but that's not completely your fault. I'll be cordial, nice even if you start dating Deenie or Torry. But don't expect anything special, and hurt either and your a dead man.

He didn't text back after that, five minutes later. All of thirty seconds of detention left, my rello pack gets dropped in front of me with a 5 bill. "Fair enough, Howling Beautiful." He's out the door just as the bell rings.

Damien POV

That night, smoking a joint, thinking back over my first day, my detention text conversation with Howleen more than anything. I'm surprised when lyrics and tunes start running through my mind, something that hasn't happened in years. I start remembering when I wrote songs half the day, and played them with my cousins the other half.

"You ready dude?" I hear the echo of Dominic ask.

"As ready as I'll ever be," images flood my mind. Pain, blood, wood splintering everywhere, the screech of metal twisting. "DEADRIC!"

I wake up from my dream drenched in cold sweat, panting. I look to the roach in my hand, it had been half a blunt when I passed out. What a waste, I really could've used that right now.


	7. Chapter 7

# In The Nic of Time Chapter 7 #  
Toralei POV

I knock on Damien's door the next morning at around 6, loud alt rock is blaring from inside as always. I knock again, louder in case he didn't hear me the first time. I check the handle and the doors unlocked, I walk in to see Damien shirtless and doing push ups.

"98, 99, 1000." Wait, 1000, he is coated in sweat from head to toe and looking exhausted. Dark circles are under his eyes and his hair is plastered to scalp. When he stands and notices me, a quick bolt of lighting is shot at his stereo. "Hey I was zoned," he grabs the towel from his bed post and wipes his face off. Wow, is all I can think as I stare at his abs and other well toned areas. He's not as ripped as other mansters in Monster High, but he's still cut.

"Wheres the twins?" He asks going over to his computer desk and typing something on his laptop set up there.

"Ain't showed up yet, how long you been working out?" I sit on his bed, it makes me want me I curl up on it and take a cat nap.

"8 hours almost, why?" He sits next to me and lies back on the bed, pulling a joint outta his cigarette pack. I feel my eyes widen.

"8 hours, wow you must have a lot of stamina," I wink at him. For the first time ever he rolls his eyes at me. "Clawdeen aint around to make jealous, so be yourself. Your no slut like everyone thinks Torry, your eyes still have that innocence. Most of the fearleaders lack that innocence," he says in his blunt and to the point way. I'm even more shocked, I consider myself an excellent actress.

"Ok..." All I do is take the offered joint and take a few puffs, there's alot more to Damien Fain than even I thought.

But I'm not surprised when he asks, "So what's the deal with Howline and her siblings?"

I mentally smile, "For Clawde and the others I don't know I can't really say. Their OK from what Howline says, but Clawdeen..." There's that stare of his, the gaze that sees everything and penetrates your soul. I suppress a shiver down my spine but can't stop my tail from twitching slightly.

"What about her? Tell me everything." I smile, well he did say everything.-

Damien POV

"Earth to Damien," Laura snaps her fingers in front of my eyes. I snap out of my thoughts.

"What!" I say with more than a little anger, my mood had been decreasing all day. From the nightmare, to staying up all night, to the Clawdeen cruelty download from Toralei this morning. I wasn't in the best mood right now, and I regret the harshness in my tone.

Laura ignores my tome and asks, "Are you OK?"

I rub my eyes , "Yeah just tired. My beds killing me," I quickly lie through a yawn. I was tired but not because of the bed.

"Maybe you just need help breaking it in," Toralei says seductively and I sigh when Clawdeen growls lightly.

"Yo Damien, come sit with the dudes," Duce yells at me from a few tables over. Cleo was out sick today so that gave him a little freedom. Clawde was sitting next to Laura, I was in between Clawdeen and Toralei again. So I decide I need a break from this petty game of who makes who more jealous, and go over to the table where Duce is. Jackson Jykel, Heath Burns, Slow Moe, and Manny Taur are sitting with him.

Jackson is playing a game of chess against himself, Heath is listening to music on his iCoffen, and Manny and Duce are talking about SCRM or Skulltimate Roller Maze. Bloodgood had banned me from all sports because of my ability to travel the speed of light. I moved a knight on Jackson's game to checkmate his king, a move he didn't see. His jaw drops, "What you need Duce?" I ask and sit. "You know one of the ghouls likes you right," I nod to his statement. I already know which one as well but I ask what was expected anyway.

"Which one?"

"Clawdeen, dude go for it, she's a sure thing," All the others nodded.

Toralei told me this morning, but sex never really concerned me. And anyone with a fourth of a brain could pick the slut outta the fearleaders. Laura and Frannie are too sweet, Abbey to cold hearted, Cleo while insecure too loyal to her manster. Lagoona, same as Laura and Frannie. That just left the wolfette by process of elemenation and common sense.

"What!" I open my eyes to see them all staring at me. "What?" I ask confused.

"You just said that all out loud, and werewolves have super hearing," Jackson explains. Oh shit.

I was thinking out loud, that's not good. I look to the fearleaders to see Clawdeen standing in Toralie's face speaking quietly so I couldn't hear. But it was clearly a heated argument, Toralei just stood there with crossed arms and a smirk. I was instently between them.

"You cunt," Clawdeen was saying before she notices me. "Nothing she told you was true," how the hell do I handle this nuke...

"What did she say she told me?" I ask trying to process this. My tired brain kept scrambling ideas randomly.

"That I'm a slut, I heard you say it yourself," fuck... Brain status report...

.Duh.

That can't be good, "I'm half asleep, I couldn't sleep last night you know that. I don't even remember half the things she told me. I asked for knowledge about you, and," her anger vanishes instantly.

"Why'd you ask about me?" Fuck why did I ask about her. I can't handle this stress right now, that's when my blood turns to ice. All because I hear the light buzz of electricity.

When I open my eyes, my hand is covered in the all too familiar jagged, sky blue veins that I had dubbed Lumin. My Lumin form is something that I never liked people seeing, my attitude changes slightly. Oh and the fact I have glowing blue blue ravines in my skin doesn't help the creep factor with normies. Since I'm around monsters, they look at me in amazement instead of fear.

I suppress the veins, but because of my tired state, (wait, yup I'm 4.5783 jiggawatts right now as well.) I can't close them completely. "I asked about you because I was thinking of asking you out."

Wait, what did I just say..  
- -

Howleen POV

I stare at my ceiling, lying on my bed, Deenie's and Clawde's word from last night flashing through my mind over and over.

*Flashback*

_I run straight to my room as soon as we get in from school, barely registering Clawde yelling for me too wait. Since I share a room with Deenie its probably not a smart move, but anything to prolong this talk sounds smart right now. Clawde had called Romulus in the car telling him to come over, he's gonna make me hand over the pictures. Deenie's told him, so I might as well get rid of them first._

_I at least can't let Deenie find out where I keep everything I don't want her to find. I'm not the only sister that takes things without asking. I lock the door and head straight to my Paramore poster, hey their a good normie band. I pull the corner back and pry the loose wall bored off. My bowls, single small bong, a pack of black cherry skull papers, and a small tin greet me. All sitting in a corner where a horizontal and vertical beam met. I grab the tin, and replace the wall bored and poster._

_Just then Clawdeen unlocks our door and barges in with Clawde, Romulus, and half the damn pack. Even though Clawde wasn't part of the pack, I was, and I had been blackmailing the alpha. I tossed him the photos and tried to walk our only to get my way blocked by five other wolves._

_"Their all there, with the negatives. Cast me out the pack I don't care." I growl at them through clenched fangs. Good thing our parents are at our family inn right now, they'd blow a gasket if they head what this was about._

_It went as expected, I was put on pack probation. Had to apologize to Rom on my hands and knees, literally. After the pack had left, Clawde laid into me, it wasn't as bad as I though it was going to be. Then after he left, that's when the real hell began._

_"You are so dead you little bitch," Deenie growls._

_"Try it, I'll whip your ass like I did earlier," I scoff._

_ "No, socially dead, though you only have like four or five friends anyway. That cunt Toralie and her two bitches are your only real friends. The packs the pack, and Abbey only hangs with you because your my little sister. Your nothing but a little copy bitch who has to rip off my look because your so ugly._

*Flashback End*

Was she right am I ugly, I always took her cloths because I wanted to be like her. I get up and go to the mirror in the bath room, and look at my reflection. My eyes are bloodshot and puffy from crying, the fur on my face is clumped together because of the dried tears. And my hair is an absolute wreck, my phone beeps. Its a text from Toralei, I had stayed home today for obvious reasons.

HelloKittyHasClaws:You OK?.

HowlingBeautiful:Yeah how was class.

HelloKittyHasClaws; The same as always, oh and some bad news.

HowlingBeautiful:I seem to be getting alot of that lately, so what is it?.

HelloKittyHasClaws:Damien asked your sister out...

I growl, now I have to be nice to him as well, great. I also feel a slight pang of jealousy, most likely because Deenie always got what she wanted. I would love a good boyfriend, but maybe she's right and I'm to ugly to get one. I grab a brush and try to tame my hair, half the bristles break off in my hair yet again. Anger fills me and I see red for a second, I hear breaking glass and a quick flash of pain shoots up my right arm.

When the red fades, I realize I punched the, mirror shattering it. Why did feeling the pain and seeing my blood drip from my knuckles make me feel, more alive than I did earlier?

A/N:Well to those of you who have been reading, and to those who have been waiting, hear is chapter .7. Read, review tell me how you liked it. feel free to PM me if you want to talk about the story, and thank you to all those who favorite, reviewed and are reading.


	8. Chapter 8

# In The Nic of Time Chapter 8 #  
Damien POV

Why the hell did I ask Clawdeen out, I groan and light the blunt I just finished rolling. It was just after school and Clawdeen and the ghouls had went to Cloe's house to give the ghoul her homework. With promise of returning after checking on her. God I always speak without thinking when I'm in Lumin form, like my mouth has a mind of it's own.

For some reason I can't think of a concrete reason to cancel the date. Toralei and the twims haven't even looked at me since I asked the wolfette out. But from my understanding, the two groups never got along anyway. Toralei had expressed this morning how back stabbing the fearleaders could be.

The werecats seemed incredibly loyal to each other, and their other few friends. I send a text to Clawdeen saying that I'm headed to sleep. Instead I head four doors down to 428 and knock. The singing I could hear stops as well as the music, and the door cracks open to revile Purrsephone.

"What do you want?" She asks with a slight hiss. I roll my eyes and push my way in. Toralei, Meowlody, and surprisingly Howleen are sitting on the bed. A pink papered and a black papered joint are being passed around.

I feel like I could cut the tension with a knife, they all glare at me, and only Toralei has the guys to speak. I do however notice Howleen's right hand wrapped in an ace bandage. "What do you want Damien?" The tiger like ghoul asks.

"To apologize," is what I say. What I really want to say is will you go out with me instead of the wolf slut. But the words get stuck in the throat, I had been leaning more towards the ghoul in front of me than Clawdeen. But that ship sailed.

"Why, you have nothing to apologize for, you made your choice and missed your chance. I'm not angery in the least," she checks her claws pretending to ignore me.

So I switch topic, "What happened?" I nod to Howleens injured hand.

She shakes her hoodie sleeve to cover it and replies with, "Nothing importent. Like you care anyway." The wolf hits the joint that gets passed to her, and refuses to look me in the eyes. She's wrong, I'm surprised to find myself caring about the ghouls well being. I shrug it off and turn back to the cats.

"I'm different when I'm in Lumin form, always have been. Most the time when it's active I say things I don't mean. I was just trying to make peace between you and the fearleaders," I try to explain, or try to at least.

"And you planned on doing that by asking out the easiest ghoul in school. After I tell you how she really is?" The twins hiss in warning, their tails swishing angrily at Toralei's harsh tone.

Howleen however interupts, "Lumin form, what's that?"

I sigh, I had drained off some access power by juicing up my lap top, cell, and other rechargeables. Also I had shot a lighting bolt into the sky when recharging hadn't drained enough electricity. Right now, I'm just under three jiggawatts. I saw no harm in letting Howleen see my Lumin form considering everyone else had. A light buzz fills the room as I let my Lumin reviel itself.

A shiver runs up my spine as it always did when I let this hidden side of myself show. Like I was no longer in, or only have partial control. Howleen's deep amber eyes widen slightly and she mouths the word wow. Toralei's paying extra attention to the wolfette's reaction. Feeling self conscious rapidly, I surpress my Lumin and grab a chair to sit in.

"Who said you could stay electr..."

"Meowlody, he can stay, if he matches," Toralei cuts the white haired tabby off while raising an eyebrow at me.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I ask before rolling the last of my weed in a joint.

"Why loose a friend because of those fearleaders, but I don't have to be nice" she shrugs before turning the music back on. Its only a few minutes before Clawdeen finally texts back.

ClawdeenFullMoon:Ok text when you can, Cleo should be back at school tomorrow and says hi.

I turn my phone off with a sigh, what had come over me. Sure Clawdeen was hot, fashion obsessed yeah, but most girls her age are anyway. A little nice, easy, everyone says so, so it must be true. I didn't want a slutty back stabbing fashionista as my first girl... Ghoulfriend. "So why I'm the hell did I ask her out?" I rub at my sore eyes not realizing I spoke out loud.

"Why did you ask her out?" Purrsephone asks.

I ignore the question and turn my attention to Howleen, "So how'd it go yesterday?"

"Why do you care!" She's immediately on the defensive, her eyes gaining a dead look.

Because you bring my muse back, I feel like screaming, where did that come from? For some strange reason, lyrics start running through my mind. Guitar music kicks in, followed by drums and bass, then secondary guitar. I shake my head to clear the memories surfacing of days spent in the club house rehearsing.

"Because I'm the one who caused the problems for you in the first place," I answer finally. Struggling to form coherent thoughts.

Her eyes soften and a little light returns to them, "Not to bad, Clawde got on me. So did Deenie, nothing to bad though." I feel she's holding back but I don't pry, "Thanks for asking though."

I shrug then yawn, "You ever need to smoke without your brother or Deenie finding out. Come to my room, I'm headed to sleep." I head to my room and grab a pen and peice of paper, and start writing. The only question running through my head. Why does she make me want to write.

Toralei POV

The way Damien looked at me and Leena, the way his eyes would lose their pircing effect on her only. The indecision and hidden tone of his voice when he claimed it was his fault she was in the dog house. He might have flirted with me, but the way he sounded when he invited her to come smoke with him.

"He's crushing on you Leena," I smile at my friend as she just looks at me weirdly.

"Ha, yeah right Torry, plus why would he want me when he has Deenie," she scoffs as the same look returned to her eyes before Damien had showed up. She hasn't even told me the full story of yesterday, only that she was placed on pack probation and Clawde had gone off a little. She never mentioned that Clawdeen had said anything, and that she had cut herself helping her Mom with dinner.

Damien had looked skeptical when she had danced around his questions. "He's a pretentious prick," Purrsephone yowls before pulling out an emoryboard and going to work on her claws.

I sigh, Leena likes him as well even if she hasn't realized yet.

A/N; hey short chapter, but next chapter will be longer. thanks to all loyal readers, followers and one time viewers. next chapter when this turns into a song fic, reading review tell me how you like to peace out from hell hound.  



	9. Chapter 9

In The Nic of Time Chapter 9

Two Days Later

Howleen POV

God so stressed, I don't know what to do, don't know what to feel, not since Deenie's triad three days ago. Ever since then I've felt dead inside, like nothing matters anymore, if only i could bud. Clawd and Deenie have been watching me like a hawk, interrupting even my time Torry, making sure I couldn't smoke. And Deenie's constant comments about me being an ugly little copy bitch with no personality of my own were the razors taring apart my mind. When i asked Torry what i should do, her answer was always the same, "Go hang with Damien."

I cringe at the idea, and the fact that in the two days they've been dating. Deenie was stuck to his side like glue. I sigh walking through the halls of Monster High, thinking, why do i care so much about what my sister says, I've never cared before so why should i start now. Lost in my thoughts, I hear, "Hey Howleen," I jump out of my fur at the voice behind me. I turn and there stands Damien Fain himself, my sister's arm laced through his and the fearleeders following behind him like a pack. I feel a tear well up at the thought of a pack but I quickly regain my composure.

"Hey, whats up ghouls," I wave to the group half heartedly. My mind wandering back to my previous thoughts.

They all greet me back, I should really try to talk to Abbey at some point to find out if what Deenie said was true. "Hey ghouls I'm beat, why don't you all head home," Damien says to the ghouls, a tired look in his eyes. Maybe dating Deenie was more demanding than he thought, ha.

"Bad night again last night Shock?" Deenie croons over him making me mentally gag. His only response to her is a nod and a yawn. "OK, text when you can babe," she gives him a quick peck on the lips and shoots a glare at me before they walk off.

"Since when do they call you Shock, or do you want me to start calling you Virgil?" I cross my arms and switch my weight to my right foot.

"Ha, ha, ha, you need to smoke," he grabs my arm and starts dragging me to his room.

"Hey, let me go or I'll yell rape," I threaten trying to yank my arm out of his grip.

"One, it's not rape if you yell surprise, two. Even if you are a girl, your still a werewolf and could easily sling me down the hall with no effort. So you really don't want to get away from me," damn him... He's right, he may be cut muscle from what Torry said, but physically he's no stronger then an average Normie.

He lets go of my arm when we reach his door, "So you wanna get stoned? Or not?" his turn to cross his arms, that annoying smirk plastered on his face makes me want to claw his mouth off. I growl but shove past him into his room, I sit on his bed for the first time as he closes and locks his door.

"Wow this thing is comfy," I think out loud bouncing slightly on his bed. He shoots a quick bolt of electricity at his stereo and music starts blaring. "How the hell do you do shit like that anyway, shouldn't the voltage fry the electronics in the system.

He gives me a surprised look before saying, "It should yeah, but I've long since learned how to send information from my brain via the electricity."

"Sorta like wireless fiber optic cables," I simplify with a shrug.

"Yeah, wow finally someone who understands basic science," he laughs genitally. The tired look is gone from his eyes as he sits next to me on his bed, "God I hate this fucking thing."

"Well I'm not like my techno retarded sister, and I'd love to have this than the crappy one at my house," I remark back. This is weird, its strangely easy to talk to him. "And what happened to you being out of it?" I ask as he begins packing a bowl.

"I changed my mind about being tired," he answers, a slick way to say he was lying to get me alone. "Are your siblings or parents expecting you home anytime soon?"

I shake my head, Clawd didn't know where I was so he couldn't check up on me to make sure I'm not smoking. I had told my parents that I'd studying with Torry until around 8, so I was safe for a few hours. After packing the bowl, he hands it straight to me, in my eagerness to be high again, I take too big of a hit and end up hacking for a minute. Damien laughs at me and takes his hit, rapidly passing it back. I take my second hit while still coughing lightly, then passing back and fourth continues for a few minutes. After the first bowl is cashed he pulls a joint out of his cigarette pack and lights that up.

"You don't have to smoke all your bud with me," I say, noticing his eyes are barely red.

"It takes more than one bowl to get me high Howling Beautiful," I give him a curious look but shrug it off, taking the offered joint and puffing on it while he pulls out his laptop and begins typing.

"What'cha typing?"

"A program for a small time software company to make some cash on the side, my folks said they'd send 500 a month. But i know they can't really afford it, thats why I'm a live in, they couldn't move even though I'm on a scholarship," he explains quickly. By the time the joint is done, he closes the laptop with a "Finished."

"That was fast," I comment as he roaches the joint and packs it in his bowl.

"Genius," he reminds me again letting me take the first hit.

I roll my eyes with a sigh, before flinching as he touches my flopped ear. I growl loudly in warning without meaning to.

"What happened?" He asks with genuine concern in his eyes.

I think about telling a lie, he must've seen the nick near the base that killed the nerve that allowed the ear to stand on its own. But i decide to tell him the truth, "Normie's," I say before looking away, slight heat rushing to my face. Why is it so easy to talk to him and tell him things I normally don't tell people I hardly know, and I'm supposed to hate him. I did promise I'd be nice if he started dating Torry or Deenie, but...

"That's just cruel, of course me being a Meta I can relate to how Normie's can really be to things they don't understand."

"I'm not a thing, I'm a person... Well a monster but still," I huff at him, his smug look still in place.

"Just saying," he shrugs before shooting another bolt of electricity at his stereo. Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne comes on and I stop him from changing the station.

"I love this song," and then I start to do one of my greatest passions, I start to sing.

Damien POV

I'm surprised as Howleen starts to sing, her guard was let down so easy in front of me, the dead look in her eyes vanishes as she begins.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

She stands and starts dancing to the beat, bouncing slightly, her tail swishing happily. I feel a smile split my lips as I watch the happy wolfette in a good mood for the first time in days.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

She'd been sulking around the school ever since the day I accidentally outed her secret.

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

To see her in this type of mood was refreshing, I feel a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach as she continues dancing around my room smiling herself.

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Some where in the back of my mind I sense some hope forming that she's secretly singing to me, then laugh at myself for the silly notion knowing that she hates me. Then I question where did that hope came from in the first place.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

I close my eyes and zone out to the singing, her voice syncing perfectly with the music. The melodys and lyrics mixed with her voice in a way that carries me away, usually only classical music could do that to me.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

But for some reason listing to Howleen sing, I realize it was her voice I had heard emanate from Toralei's room the other day. And lyrics for a song start forming yet again.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Why did this ghoul, out of all the others I had met so far, influence me like this. Why does she make me want to write songs again, why does she make me want to sing again. I'm surprised to hear my voice join hers, and I crack an eye open to see she had stopped dancing and was looking directly at me. I had never sung to Avril Lavigne, (or any other female part to a song) before.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?!_

The look in her eyes is different than any I've seen in those amber orbs before, no hate, no walls, nothing being held back as I open my other eye and we seem to read each others souls through our voices.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey!_

After we finish the song together, she blinks a few times, then blushes through her fur. "I-I got to go," she leaves quickly, leaving me to go to my desk with another peice of paper and begin to write. Breaking my vow yet again never to write another lyric.

Howleen POV

Why had I stated singing that song in the first place? I run through the halls, panting, wanting to get as far away as possible from that room and that guy. The look in his eyes when he had started singing with me, it had surprised me so much to hear him join in. Even more to find myself enjoying the way our voices mixed, but that look... It hit me right in my heart, and I realized something very shocking.. I like Damien Fain.

(A/N) First song chapter and alot of deep emotions and fluff, tell me how you liked it people. I cant know if you don't review.


	10. Chapter 10

In The Nic of Time Chapter 10

Damien POV

One week, I had been staring at my phone almost all of the days, waiting for a text from either Howleen or Toralei. Both had been avoiding me, Toralei because of Clawdeen, Howleen... I don't know why but it made me feel like I have the Black Plague, I thought that we could at least become friends, somewhat, after that day in my room.

"Damien, can you help me with my biteology homework tonight?" I vaugely hear Laura ask, but the request falls on deft ears as I'm staring at my phone under the lunch table.

Why had Howleen run out after we had sang together? Why did I care when I had one of the hottest, and easiest, ghoul's in school? Because sex mean nothing to me really, I had told Clawdeen I wanted to take it kinda slow, but that hadn't stopped some heated make out sessions. Most ending with her wanting me to take her cloths off, which I always refused. Call me an idiot, I don't care, I'm more of a romantic than a tap and toss it type.

"Earth to Damien, are you there?" The vegan vamp asks but her question is still lost on me.

I sigh to myself and pocket my phone, opting to stare at a wall rather than a blank phone screen for a text I know would never arrive. Why did Howleen make me act this way, no other girl, or ghoul, had ever made me zone out like this. And no one's voice had ever affected me like that. "Wonder why so depressed?" Abbey asks me as shes sitting in the direction I'm staring.

"Maybe he's tomb sick," I hear Cleo offer up as an excuse for my behavior over the past week.

"Uhhuauhh," Ghoulia moans.

"Maybe, babe," Clawdeen nudges me.

When even that doesn't work, "DAMIEN," I hear a high pitched voice yell before I'm kicked in the crotch under the table by a pair of spiky toed heels.

"THE FUCK LAURA," I yell tumbling out of my seat, clutching my balls as pain lances through my body.

"Lala, you psycho vamp, why'd you do that?" my reluctant, (at least on my part) ghoulfriend is instently at my side helping me to stand.

"SO! Will you help me with my biteology homework tonight Damien?" Laura asks in a sing song voice with a fangy smile.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that, I was distracted by the MASSIVE pain in my balls," I growl at her causing Clawdeen to giggle lightly. "Of course I'll help, but no more kicking in the nuts ok. Those heels are a sperm death sentence," I cut off the question forming on her lips.

"Why are you so zoned out any way?" She asks.

I shrug and stand as the bell rings, "Hold on," I warn as I grip Clawdeen's hand and volt us to her next class. She starts kissing me, making me back her up against a locker as she moans into it. I break the kiss and volt away with the excuse of heading to the Infirmary due to a headache. Instead I exit light speed just outside my room. as I'm about to enter I change my mind and head to Toralei's room.

She hadn't been in any of the classes we shared together today, so I could only figure that she was hear. I knock, shuffling is heard, and when the door opens to reliel her in a white tiger pattern night with bunny slippers on. Her green sleep filled eyes widen in surprise.

"Hey, can we talk?" I ask not meeting her slit pupils.

"Sure," she steps to the side in invitation, the Yin-Yang Twin's are asleep on the blue sofa in the room. "But what could you possibly need to talk to me about?" I flop onto her bed and she sits beside me.

I don't answer as I pack a bowl and stare at her, I lean in and capture her lips in a kiss. Her body stiffens and her tail goes ramrod straight, she soon relaxes and leans into the kiss with a purr. But, just like with Clawdeen, I feel nothing from the kiss and pull away with a sigh. I hit the bowl and pass it to her with the confession, "Your only the second girl I've kissed."

"That wolf bitch being the first?" She question with slightly glazed over eyes before taking her hit and passing it back. I nod slightly.

"So, who do you like kissing more. Me or her?"

"Neither, I feel like I'm kissing my Mom," I admit. Her face is a tiny bit put out but otherwise I think she understands.

"Then why are you with her?"

I sigh and lean back covering my my face with an arm, "I honestly don't know, I really wanted to ask you out. But the words lust spilt out. Most likely because of my Lumin form."

"So who do you like?" I sit back up and look at her in the forest green eyes that held so much hidden past pain and current mischief.

"I'm not really sure," I answer and look away.

Maybe a little too quickly because Toralei immediately says, "Your lying, you know excatly who you like."

I growl and shoot her a glare, "Then why don't you tell me, cause for being a certified genius. I'm so fucking lost right now."

"Easy, you like Howleen," for a second I deny her words. Then sigh as I realize she's right. I like Howleen wolf. Major problem, I'm dating her sister.

Hoellen POV

Sitting in Home Ick, I think back to last week, to hanging out with Damien. I like him, at least I think I do, I'm still not sure. When I talked to Torry about it she had said the same as my thoughts, but he's dating Deenie. Even if I could steal him from her it would only cause more problems for myself in the end. _He wouldn't want an ugly little bitch like you anyway,_ a voice in the back of my mind whispers. As it had been doing all week and I believe just a little more every time, I couldn't even get high to help my mood. Causing me to become reclusive and withdrawn, like when I had first started at Monster High.

_Thats right, you have no friends, and even your family hates you. Your hair is always a mess, your fur is a dull shade, your pack only put up with you because of the fact your Clawd's little sister and Romulus is his best friend. Your nothing now like you've always been._

Tears start streaming down my face as I bolt out of class as the last bell rings, and the last thing I want to happen at that point happens. I run right into the manst... Meta on my mind, Damien Fain. Clawdeen is right beside him as always with the rest of the fearleeders trailing behind him.

"Hey you okay?" He reaches as if to stroke my arm then remembers whose is around and clenches his fist tight, returning it to his side. Blue meets gold for a quick second and then, I shove past him as the voice in my head starts yelling at me.

_He's only being nice because your Deenie's little sister, _I break through the doors and start running home as fast as I can. _He wouldn't want a little copy bitch like you, _no your wrong. He's not like that, I argue back, he's nice because thats the type of person he is. _No I'm right and you know it, he only want's Deenie, or Torry, because their hotter, their breasts are bigger, their hips curvier. Guy's his age only want sex, and in terms of being sexy. Your bottom rung on the ladder and you know it._

I burst through the door to my house, my mother Harriet, yells at me "Leena what's wrong?" From the kitchen.

I don't answer and head upstairs to the bath room, I look in the mirror and my reflection starts talking to me. "_You ugly, fat, stupid, and worst of all, you've never realized it before now." _I sink to the ground, feeling bile rise in my throat knowing the other me is right. A dead feeling enters my body, than red hazes my vision. I notice a piece of glass that Mom had failed to clean up the week before behind the toliet.

I remember how the pain had broken the dead feeling in the way that weed did when I hung out with Damien or Torry. I feel so numb, nothing inside or out, even pain must be better than this, right?

I gingerly pick up the small shard and twirl it between my fingers, before pressing it against my left wrist and slowly dragging it across. Trying not to go to deep, I feel the glass bite into my flesh and the red haze vanishes when I hiss in pain. The rush of the pain seems to breath like back into me, I drag the glass two more times across my fur covered skin.

As the crimson liquid falls and pools slightly, I realize what I've done and rush to clean it up. I throw the shard of glass in the trash after I'm done and put a long sleeve shirt on to hide the bandages I wrap around the wounds. I swear to myself I'll never do that again.

(A/N) Love me, hate me, I don't care. Read and review people, I'm really worried I'm not being true to real life as I'm a guy and have no true insight into the mind of a teenage girl. So leave me a review,or drop me a line, Peace out from Hellhound.


	11. Chapter 11

In The Nic of Time Chapter 11

Damien POV

I walk through the halls of Monster High, its now mid October, with Halloween in just under two weeks. Clawdeen hung onto my arm as always, the ghouls following, Duce and Cleo were on the outs yet again. It's been the fourth time since I started attending that this has happened. She's accused him of cheating, which he hasn't done and she's refused to take him back until he's proved her wrong. She's so insecure because of her older sister and her father constantly comparing them, saying Neffera was better. I pity the poor mummy girl, I pity the gorgon more because all he tries to do is help her through it.

I sigh as we arrive at my room to hang out after school, yet again, them breaking my alone time that I value. Or maybe time trying to get Howleen to spend some of her time with me. The young wolfette had recently been going further and further into withdraw.

From what I was able to learn form Toralei, the ghoul had been put on pack probation. Three hours pass and I decide I've had enough of the mindless gossip and say "Babe why don't you ghouls go home, I'm not feeling to well."

"Really babe," Clawdeen puts the back of her hand on my forehead to test for a fevor. "Your normal temp, not enough sleep again?" She asks with concern in her light golden eyes. I nod slightly and lead them out. Twenty minutes pass and I text the leader of the school pack Romulus, the wolf who happened to take Clawdeen's virginity.

According to Toralei, he was a known player and of course one of the school's main dealer of any drug you could want.

Shock14all420:Yo dude, i need two oz's you got it in?

GreekGod:Yeah I'm at the Maul.

Within twenty seconds I'm there via volting, I find the white fured alpha at the food court with some of his pack. I don't know any of their names and don't bother to ask. What I do ask catches them all off guard. "Why is Howleen still on probation?"

"What's it to you, I thought you needed two ounces," he raises an eyebrow in question and the others tense up.

"I just want to know what she did to get on probation in the first place?" I cross my arms and shrug. My lumin threatens to show itself from the anger coursing through my blood. Everything becomes brighter as I start seeing the ion particles in the air.

"It's none of your damn business electro freak, if you ain't buying then leave," a big bulky dark furred 50's clothed wolf growls at me.

"Fine, how much for that whore to your left," I nod to a blond and dark furred wofette.

"You son of a bitch," he growls and stands in a threating manner. Light shines over them as I let my Lumin break through in full force.

"Whoa, no need for a fight," Romulus stands and puts a hand on the bigger wolf's shoulder to hold him back.

"Why do you care about that little bitch anyway?" the whore speaks.

"She's my ghouls little sister, what other reason do I need, Clawdeen's been worried about her lately, so I worry. When I'm worried I do crazy things," I lie. The look on their faces gives it away they know it's a lie, that just raises more questions.

Clawdeen hardly ever talked about her sister, but when she did it was always with a dark look and venomous tone. "She blackmailed me into selling to her," Romulus finally says, when I look into his eyes I know it's the truth.

"With what?" I ask suppressing my lumin, Toralei had already told me Howleen had walked in on Deenie and Romulus, so I could make a very good guess.

"Some incriminating photo's, now do you need anything or was this just a waste of my time?" He asks with a glare. I toss 200 on the table, made from the software i had sold a few weeks ago. He hands me a decent size paper bag and then I volt out.

Romulus POV

After that electrofreak leaves I dial Clawd, "Hey Rom what's up dude," he answers sounding happy.

"Damien was just hear asking about Howleen, saying Deenie was worried about her," I hear a sigh from the receiver.

"Deenie, worried about Leena, that's not the truth," tell me somthing I don't know jock boy, I roll my eyes to myself. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get him to stay outta pack business!"

Howleen POV

"Leena," I hear Clawd yell for me from his room. I sigh and get up from my position on the floor.

"Yeah," I yell back on the way to his room, he meets me halfway.

"What's going on with you and Fain," I freeze, heat rushing to my face.

"Nothing," I answer truthfully. I hadn't talked to Damien in almost a month, what the hell is going on? "Why, whats up?"

"He asked Rom about why your on probation," he shrugs and goes back to his room without another word, and an angry look on his face.I rush back to my room and send a text to the Meta.

HowlingBeautiful: WTF Fain?

Shock14all420: Wtf wtf?

HowlingBeautiful: Why'd you talk to Romulus.

Shock14all420: Feline curiosity?

HowlingBeautiful:Bullshit, Clawd knows, and it's only a matter of time before your precious slut finds out from the pack. You just screwed with your own relationship as well as cause more hell for me asshole.

Shock14all420:I know exactly what I did, who says I did it on accident. Not me.

That stumps me for a second, why would he willingly fuck with his own relationship, more so if Deenie and him are fucking.

HowlingBeautiful: What?

Shock14all420: You heard me Leena.

I blush, he actually used my Normie nickname. Normally only close friends or family uses it.

HowlingBeautiful:Why? Aren't you ya know sleeping with Deenie?

Shock14all420:Nope, I don't even feel nothing when I kiss her. Or Torry for that matter.

HowlingBeautiful:Wait you kissed Toralei? When?

"HOWLEEN WOLF," I hear before I send the text. I add, g2g Deenie's home and pissed. Thanks a lot asshole. I'm then grabbed by the back of my hair and slung into the wall.

Damien POV

HowlingBeautiful:Wait you kissed Toralei? When? g2g Deenie's home and pissed. Thanks a lot asshole.

My stomach drops after that and I consider volting to the wolf house to stop the incoming disaster, but realize that would only make things even worse. But my shitty luck kicks in soon enough. Ten minutes later, someone knocks at my door. Hoping it's Toralei, I answer only to get met with a brown fur colored fist to the jaw.

(A/N)Double maybe even a triple post today, hope you enjoy,read and review. Seriously please review, Idk if you all like it or not if you don't, and in the immortal words of Johnny Storm, Flame on.


	12. Chapter 12

In The Nic of Time Chapter 12

Howleen POV

The taste of copper fills my mouth as I spit blood onto the floor, "Why the fuck is MY boyfriend asking about you, saying that I actually care about a little cunt like you?"

"I don't know," wow is that really my voice right now. Its so emotionless. I don't even feel like standing and fighting back. Whats the point, I probably have a concussion because my head hit a stud. I can feel the stickiness seep down the side of my face, great... Another scar to add to the collection of Clawdeen's wrath.

"Bullshit," pain hits my stomach as she uses her five inch platforms to kick me in the ribs, "Stay away from him you got it. You little slut."

"That would be you, full moon whore," another kick to the ribs forces more blood out of my mouth. I can hear her ranting and raving all the way outside, most likely to smoke. I curl up into as small of a ball as possible and start to cry.

Damien POV

Wow it's been a while since I tasted the metallic tang of blood, being able to control electricity. Everything tends to get a colbalty taste, wait is colbalty even a word? Probably not but when your flung across a room and into a solid wooden window frame, you try thinking clearly.

My blurred vision reviles Clawd Wolf standing in my door way, at least I think it's Clawde from what I was able to see before impact. "S'up Wolfy?" My voice is garbbled to my ears, why do I pick now of all times to be a dick?

The angry manster advances into my room with a growl, "You sonofa bitch."

"Sorry that would be you," why?

"Oho, your gonna pay for that one," he grabs me and lifts me by the collar of my shirt. I feel a smile split my face as my vision begins to clear even more.

"What was that, a love tap? Give it your A game next time. My Normie cousin hits harder than that," I laugh and then go into a coughing fit as I feel the familiar tingling in my chest. The impact must've cracked a few ribs that were just now healing. Again, why am I being a complete ass right now?

His fist slams into my face again throwing me through the window this time, ow! I roll on the ground and come to a halt at the feet of Venus McflyTrap. "Hey where's the DeLorean at, I need to go back a few hours and fix this mess," she just gives me a confused look. I guess it was to much to ask they all pay attention to Normie society, I stumble to my feet and shake my head in an attempt to clear it. A few other student's linger from school hours, and they all start gathering as Clawd follows me out the window.

"What the hell is going on?" I faintly hear Torry's voice as she arrives. I'm to preoccupied trying to focus electricity into my hands to counter attack. But my heads to foggy still.

"This electrowhimp is finally getting whats coming to him, a good ass beating," Clawd roars still advancing on me. Toralei however steps in the way, I don't even know what I did truthfully.

"Clawd, clam down and we can talk about this," she trys to reason with the enraged wolf.

Clawd ignores the cat and slaps her out of his way, the blow is hard enough to send her flying about ten feet away. My eyes fly wide open as the hum of a generator powering up fills the air, and my vision fades to black.

Toralei POV

Clawd's slap didn't do much damage as I'm a were-animal as well, but it still hurt like hell."Did you, just hit a woman, in front of me?" I hear an animalistic voice grunt.

"Woman, huh, I though it was a worthless werecat slut, but to each his own," I hear Clawd's voice reply to what must've been Daimien. Meolody and Purrsephone help me stand as soon as they see my eyes are open. Venus is helping as well, and the close proximity to Meolody is making the white haired ghoul blush through her fur.

I look to see Damien in his Lumin form and holding a casket ball sized orb of electricity."You just hit a woman, in front of me. Not just any person, a Fain at that." At that moment the fearleeders arrive, most likely responding to either Clawdeen's or another present persons text or call.

"Both of you stop this," Clawdeen steps up to Damien and trys to put her arm's around him, she shrieks and jumps back, static electricity causing her fur to stand on end. If I wasn't still dazed from Clawd's slap, I'd laugh.

"Damien," she whimpers looking hurt. The pissed meta starts advancing on Clawd, only to have Draculara step in his way.

"Stop," the vampire's given the same treatment as the wolfette. I've never seen Damien act this way. Gone is the sweet, smart, assholic Meta we've learned to love. In his place is an energy being, a very pissed off, very powerful energy being at that, I won't lie it's kinda hot.

Five feet and closing, no one else dares to get in his warpath, until Howleen shows up and steps in between her brother and reluctant crush. Damien, however doesn't stop advancing, except when he's close enough for her to put a paw on his chest. The expected shock never came, and Howleen was able to wrap her arms around his waist, stopping his progress.

Damien's Lumin form slowly recedes, and he crumples to the ground, unfortunately landing on top of the wolfette. "Can some one please get him off," I snicker in my mind at the possible double meaning.

Damien POV

I wake up with a splitting headache, and am greeted with the sight of my blue ceiling. How the hell did I get in my room? I sit bolt upright expecting to get socked by an angry Clawd any second, only to see an empty room. Did i dream that? I look to my window to find it shattered, all the broken glass on the outside of the room. So that's a no on the dream possibility, "What the hell happened?"

"You went psycho for a few when Clawd was giving you a monster class ass beating lesson," I look to the timid voice to see my ghoulfriend sitting in a far corner away from me.

"Oh fuck, what did I do this time?" I ask knowing how my black outs can go, not even my three closest cousins could handle me when I'm like that. Deadric's knee can still bend forward a little, he uses it as a pity card to pick up chicks so he kinda forgave me for it. Still.

"You shocked me," uh oh, "and Laura," I cup my balls in fear and look around for the vampiress. "She's not here," I let out a sigh of relief, "but I'm thinking of taking a leaf out of her book." My hands go back to protecting my balls. "How come Howleen was able to stop you but not me?" NUKETOWN RUN!

"Um..." I had no viable answer as I can't remember. "Wait, Howleen stopped me?" I realize what she had said. "How?"

"Just by putting a paw on your chest," Dominic had slung me into a skyscraper before, and I still got back up. So how the hell did a little wolf girl stop me by putting a ha... Paw on my chest?

My brain tries to process this surprising information, I snap out of my thoughts when I feel extra weight put on my much hated mattress. "Why did you ask Rom about Howleen?"

"Because I was worried about her, she's been getting more and more distant for no reason," Clawdeen won't meet my eyes and my heart plummets. She was the cause of it... "Toralei wanted me to ask, but she was scared too do it herself because of his pack," I lie without meaning too. Ever since I got to Monster High, my mouth has a mind of it's own.

"OK," wow she bought it, and gives me a kiss. "That still doesn't explain why she was able to stop you when I couldn't," oh shit how to get out of this one.

"I guess I just ran outta juice," keep lying Damien, your in deep already, might as well dig a few more feet deeper.

She buys that lie as well and soon leaves, I groan and flop back onto my bed. How do I make peace between all of them and get the ghoul I want? _You can't, its pretty much shit city from hear so might as well fuck the wolf and enjoy the ride. _Where did that thought come from?

Howleen POV

I sit in the bathroom, my knees pulled up to my chest, Deenie had laid into me hard again about how I'm ugly, fat, worthless. Which was a new one. She had threatened various thing that I knew she'll go through with if given the right prerogative.

A dead feeling creeps into my heart yet again, oh no. The red fills my vision and the feeling of numbness swallows me whole as her words repeat in my mind over and over. It's soon joined by the other voice that made me cut the last time. Except this time, it's not shouting insults. _Check in the cabinet, you know where the razors are. Come on, pain's better than feeling numb right? _

"I don't want to," I say to myself. "It's wrong, and I don't want anymore scars," I sob to myself looking at the thin white lines just under the fur on my left arm. But no matter how hard I try to resist, I find myself standing and reaching for the cabinet behind the mirror.

_Just one more time, and it'll all go away. _"You promise," I ask my reflection after retrieving the razor. It nods in response, _"I promise."_ The pain shoots up my arm as the metal bites harder than the glass.

(A/N) Wow three chapters, one day, my brain's fried and not in the good way. Read and review people, I probally won't post for a few days as I'll be busy. Peace.


	13. Chapter 13

In The Nic of Time Chapter 13

Damien POV

The next day is a Saturday, Clawd is dragged to my room by Duce Gorgon, one of my best friends hear next to Jackson. He slings Clawd onto my blue carpet and says, "Tell him what you told me dude," with crossed arms.

"Your causing problems between my sisters," the wolf growls at me rubbing his wrist.

I sigh and pack a bowl, I take my hit and pass it to him, "What kind of problems?" I ask putting my elbows on my knees and rubbing my face.

"Wolves are very territorial, as you probably know by now," I nod and take the bowl from Duce as Clawd continues his explanation. "Well, last night before I showed up hear. Sorry about the ass beating by the way."

"I heal fast, keep going," I wave him on.

"Well the reason for it, Deenie slammed Leena's head into a wall," the gentile hum of electricity fills the air. My Lumin form broke through from my anger, I suppress it with a growl and nod. "I got so mad at the fact that their fighting because of you... I lost control..."

I deck him in the jaw with voltage in my fist. I almost break my hand but the yelp of pain fom the wolf was worth it. "That's for slapping Toralei," I state.

"Fair enough," his face is mournful, "I'll apologize later. So how come Leena was able to stop you, Clawdeen tore into her after she got home last night about that."

I shake my head, "I wish I knew. When I black out, not even my elemental cousins can stop me. And one's an earth elemental, one time he flung me into a skyscraper and apparently I still got up from it." I had a feeling about why she was able to stop me. I stand and walk to my door, "Where are they?"

"Deenie's at the Maul with the ghouls, Leena's at home, why?" But I'm already gone, a plan forming as I volt to the Maul.

When I arrive, I text Spectera and pay a visit to Toralei who is currently employed at the music shop next to the exscream sports outlet.

Shock14all420: Yo gossip ghoul, where you at?

GossipGhoul:The Maul, why sweetness got a juicy story for me?

Shock14all420: You'll see, just be at the food court in about 10 minutes.

GossipGhoul:Got'cha

God this is stupid, crazy, and goes against every vow I made four years ago. Fuck it, I've already broken one of them, might as well go three for three. "Torry?" I yell running into the music shop.

"What?" She yowls back running up to me, "I'll get in trouble if you don't buy something and try talking to me ya know." She pouts at me with a glare.

"Don't this place have a rent policy?" I ask quickly running up to the cherry colored Strata caster that was still in the display window.

"Yeah why?" Her face is full of confusion as I grab the gituar and walk to the register.

"I need to rent this for an hour, and have the twins get Howleen hear asap!"

Howleen POV

"Why the hell are you dragging me hear!" I yell at Meowlody and Purrsephone as they continue pulling me into the Maul. They had arrived at my house five minutes ago yowling that it was an emergency, and to get dressed. My head is still pounding from yesterday, so I had popped a few advil and followed them.

Halfway there they admitted that Damien sent out the destress signal, and I had tried to run home. Only to get grabbed from behind, under my armpits, and they forcablly started dragging me to the place. When we arrive, they take me to the food court, I see my sister and her friends there and feel like vomiting.

Deenie sends me a glare when she spots me and I look away rubbing my new scars through the long sleeve shirt. Operetta's holding a guitar, Robecca's sitting at a recently set up drum set, and Duce is holding a bass, their near the far end of the food court. Everyone's looking at them confused, then I hear singing and immediately recognize the voice. I'm shocked to see Damien walk out playing lead guitar.

8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'

To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.

Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,

She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.

And when she walks,

All the wind blows and the angels sing.

She doesn't notice me!

He's looking right at me as he keeps playing, his fingers switching between notes and chords perfectly. He's not even watching his hands move, a skill refined through years of practice, though some of the changes are sloppy showing it's been a while since he played.

Cause she is watchin' wrestling

Creamin' over tough guys

Listenin' to rap metal

Turntables in her eyes

It's like a bad movie

She is lookin' through me

If you were me, then you'd be

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably,

Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

I feel my face heat up as he starts walking towards me ignoring everyone else.

She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange

Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad

She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty

She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

And when she walks,

All the wind blows and the angels sing.

She'll never notice me!

"Why?" I ask when I know he's close enough to hear. He doesn't answer, he only keeps singing right too me. I hear Deenie growling and I pray for him to stop. He shoots a glare her way and continues.

Cause she is watchin' wrestling

Creamin' over tough guys

Listenin' to rap metal

Turntables in her eyes

She likes 'em with a mustache

Racetrack season pass

Drivin' in a Trans-Am

Does a mullet make a man?

It's like a bad movie

She is lookin' through me

If you were me, then you'd be

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably,

Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She's the girl all the bad guys want!

"Stop, please," I beg him. He shakes his head.

"No, I'm finally singing again. It's because of you Leena."

There she goes again

With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair

She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated

All I wanted was to see her naked!

Now I am watchin' wrestling

Tryin' to be a tough guy

Listenin' to rap metal

Turntables in my eyes

I can't grow a mustache

And I ain't got no season pass

All I got's a moped...moped...moped...

It's like a bad movie

She is lookin' through me

If you were me, then you'd be

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably,

Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

"I'll keep playing, and singing," he stops the current song. "As long as you sing this next one with me Beautiful," His smile is warm and the first genuine one he's worn in almost a month. He hands me a mike and starts the intro to a Paramour song that I know all to well.

"No," I shake my head, backing away only to get stopped by Toralei and the twins.

"Go for it," she whispers and shoves me forward. I've never sang in front of a crowd before, but as I see the look in Damien's eyes, I stop thinking and begin singing to him as he had just sung to me.

Toralei POV

I smile as Leena starts getting into the song Damien restarted so she could join in.

(be caught in that snare)

Clawdeen's face is priceless as Leena starts the chorus, shaking her head side to side and dancing around like she loves to do when she sings.

I'm in the business of misery,

Let's take it from the top.

She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.

It's a matter of time before we all run out,

When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,

She finally set him free.

I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.

Two weeks we caught on fire,

She's got it out for me,

But I wear the biggest smile.

The wolfette smiles and walks over to her sister singing to her a much as Damien, she has great stage presence. Her and the electro rocker move around each other like they had been playing together for years, both in sync, both clearly loving the situation.

Whoa, I never meant to brag.

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

'Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.

Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.

I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,

They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Soon their back to back, both singing, both swaying side to side before walking to the left of each other and facing their partner. Clawdeen's face becomes more and more enraged as Leena's voice carries through the Maul drawing an even bigger crowd than before.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

'Cause I got him where I want him right now.

And if you could then you know you would.

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

The other ghouls are staring in shock, Leena's never let anyone know she could sing like this, always hiding her amazing voice and ability. Damien brought that out in her, and she brought back his muse to play and write. We had talked after he texted Duce and the others were setting up, he had finally admitted that he liked the younger wolfette.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

'Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good.

She leaps into his arms as they finish the song and locks lips with him, causing her older sister to howl in anger and walk out of the Maul. The entire crowd erupts with applause, and Spectra, who had been filming the entire time floats down next to me.

"About time they got together," she says in her ethereal voice. I nod, while I'm happy for the both of them, I have a sinking pit in my stomach that this is only the calm before an even bigger shit storm.

(A/N) Misery Business by Paramour, and Girl All The Bad Guys Want by Bowling For Soup are the songs in this chapter. Read and review, tell me how you liked it. Peace.


	14. Chapter 14

In The Nic of Time Chapter 14

Howleen POV

"Maybe this was a bad idea," I say to my new boyfriend. Wow thats going to take some getting used to, Damien Fain, my boyfriend. Heat rushes to my face at the thought. We're standing in front of my house, Damien's arm around my shoulders, and I'm terrified. He's about to tell Deenie their over and to lay off of me about it, how he's going to handle that I don't know. And I don't think he does either.

"We'll get through this, we kinda have to if we wanna be together. Do you want to be with me Howleen?" his blue eyes make me melt at the sad look in their depths.

I nod, dry swallow, and we walk inside to face my sister.

"WHY?" Is all Deenie can sob a few minutes later.

"Your too cruel for me Clawdeen, you treat you sister like crap, treat your friend's slightly better. Your self absorbed, obsessed with fashion, and just a plain out bitch. We can still be friends, but not if you continue to treat Howleen the way you have been," Damien ends his rant by walking over to my distraught sister and giving her a hug.

She hugs him back and continues to sob into his shoulder, I feel a pang of jealousy flash through me at the sight. But I push it down, knowing that anything that I say right now would undo any progress that he's made. Clawd's standing back, already giving his aproval of me and Damien being together which surprised me.

"OK, as long as we can still be friends, I'll try to get over it," Clawdeen sniffles after a few minutes and walks over to me. "I'm sorry," she says, "for everything over the past few weeks. Forgive me?" Her eyes show that she is truly sorry.

"I'll need some more time before I can completely forgive you Deenie, but we'll work through it OK?" I give my sister a hug making Damien and Clawd smile at us.

"So if you both don't mind, I'm stealing her for a while," Damien laces an arm through mine and leads me out after I break the hug with Deenie. We volt to his room at MH to see Laura standing outside waiting for him.

"Oh fuck, that's right," he face palms.

"What's right?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.

"I was supposed to touter her today, I completely forgot. Lala, can we please do this tomorrow?" He asks the vampire princess," I kinda want some time with Leena today."

"Of course, I just wanted to tell you that video of your little performance already has over 50,000 hits on fright tube. You should really join a band, or start one," she suggests with a fangy smile.

"Sorry, I only play with three people and their not even in the U.S right now," he chuckles making my old babysitter shrug. She gives me a hug and a congrats then leave. Damien packs a bowl as soon as we're inside, "This is kinda weird," he says breaking the tension.

"Yeah," I giggle, "But we'll get used to it," I shrug it off and take the bowl from his grip before he can hit it.

"Hey?" He pouts then laughs when I stick my tongue out at him.

For Whom The Bell Tools by Metallica starts playing from his blue streaked black iCoffen and he look at the screen. His jaw drops when he read the name. "Holy shit, I was wondering when you was going to give me a call you wanna be movie star," he says into the reciver after answering and putting it on speaker.

"Yeah, and I was wondering when you was going to start singing again you electrofag, please tell me that scrumptious little ghoul singing with you is there?" The voice asks with an insult. I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Watch it Dom, yeah she's hear, why?"

"I'm on speaker right?"

"Yeah," Damien furrows his brow looking cute while doing it.

"Thank you you beautiful little ghoul, I thought Dame would stay an emotionless, mute bastard for the rest of his life. How'd you get him preforming again, did he finally get his self laid?" The guy called Dom asks causing me to blush, Damien's Lumin breaks through as well with a blush.

"Watch it," Damien growls threateningly into the phone.

"Oh calm down cuz, I'm fucking with ya. Dim's hear too hold on."

A quick shuffling is heard before a new lighter voice speaks, "We getting the band back together?" The one called Dim asks.

"Wait, how are you two together, Dom's supposed to be in Alaska and your supposed to be in Hawaii?" Damien asks with a confused stare, his lumin receding.

"The reunion dumbass, it's in two month's remember?" Dim says.

"Of fuck, it is ain't it?" Damien's eyes become distant.

"Reunion?" I ask.

"Yearly family reunion," he answers me before asking the people on the phone, "is Dead back yet?"

"Not yet, he's still in China. Something about fabrege egg's from the Jade Palace or some bull like that," I can hear the shrug in his voice.

Damien's face pales and he face palms, "Will he ever fucking learn?" he seems to ask himself.

"Anyway... When we talked to him, we all decided we want to come visit you."

"NO!" Damien screams almost shattering my eardrums.

"It's decided then, hope the Monster's at MH know how to party Fain style. Peace yo," Dom hops back on before the line goes dead.

"Wait, oh those fucking pricks," he yells before throwing his phone down and double hitting the bowl.

"Who was that?" I scoot closer to him.

"Two of my cousin's, their elementals. Dominic's an earth, Dimitri is a flame like Heath," he explains a horrified look on his face. "All hell's gonna break loose on Halloween," he states rubbing his eyes.

"How do you know they'll be hear on Halloween?" My ears perk for a second as my curiosity gets the better of me.

"Because I know them," is all he says. I give him a quick kiss trying to calm him down. The second our lips touch, a rush goes down my spine like what happens only on the full moon. His lumin form activates unexpectedly and his eyes fly wide open, I giggle then gasp as he crashes his lips onto mine.

Halloween

Damien POV

Oh this is not going to end well, this is going to be a disaster. "Babe your pacing again," Howleen notifies me and I look at my carpet. Damn those bastards, their making me cut a line into the three closest cousin are due to arrive in less than an hour, three hours till the annual MH Halloween party. And I'm flipping the fuck out.

Mainly because, this is the first time I've ever had a girl, or ghoulfriend. Their'll embarrass the living hell outta me, "Oh God, Clawd do not leave Laura's side tonight. Even for a fucking second," I grab the wolf and start shaking him. All the ghouls, Howleen, Spectra and the werecat's included along with their respective manster's were waiting to greet my cousins with me.

"Cool it dude, why?" the look on his face is calm as he pushes me away.

I grab him by the collar of his jacket again, "YOU DO NOT KNOW DOMINIC," I yell in his face shaking him harder than ever. "AND YOU," I turn and point to Toralei, her green eyes widen. "DO, and I repeat, DO NOT FALL FOR DIMITRI'S CUTE AND INNOCENT EMO ACT. He's pulled more pussy with that than anyone else I know."

"Don't worry Damien, it'll take a lot more than a cute and innocent act to convince this pussy to give it up so easy," she rolls her eyes at me.

"Your all doomed," I hang my head and my phone goes off. I sigh, "Let the hell begin." I answer my phone, "Yeah," my voice sounds weak even to myself.

I hear three voices chorus, "We're here." Wait, why is there an echo?... Oh hell.

"DODGE," I yell throwing myself and Howleen to the floor as my door is kicked clean off the hinges. It slams through my window, "Oh common," I say when I hear the shattering glass. I stand only to get tackled back to the ground and am put into a figure four leg lock by Dominic. Which I quickly reverse and channel voltage into the lock causing the platinum blond to spasm.

I turn and grab Dimitri by the throat, stopping his rush and choke slam him into the floor. I look to Deadric who's leaning on the door frame with the smug side smile we all share. His mid back length red hair is tied back into a pony tail, and his green eyes flash with mischief. Being the tallest of all of us, he stands at an impressive 6'2 with a plain black t-shirt and acid black denim jeans on.

"You gonna go to ?" I question.

"Sorry I don't feel like fucking up the shag, which you've already paced down," he indicates the rut in the carpet. "Nervous about something?" he laughs.

"Only you dickweeds."

"BANGKOK!" Two arms are slammed into my crotch from under me and I collapse in pain.

"Surprise attack," Deadric then swanton dives onto me. Crushing my ribs. "You know you missed us cuz," he laughs from above me.

"Keep telling yourself that, at some point it might become true," I groan.

(A/N) For those of you who didn't see this coming, surprise. For those who did, well hears the other three Fain's. Next chapter will be the party and might even get posted today. Peace.


	15. Chapter 15

In The Nic of Time Chapter 15

(A/N)Sorry for the wait, unexpected writer's block and a few other situations rose up to bite me in the ass. Anyway, to those who have been reading and waiting hear's the expected funny hell that you knew would ensue with the last chapter.

Damien POV

"OK, get the fuck off me," I yell and power my way up with ease. Fain greetings always had someone getting hit in the crotch at least twice. I'm just thankful that both happened at once this time. "At this rate I won't have kids," I spit at them then blush as Howleen's face hits my line of sight. Her blush shows through her fur and she looks away.

"So this is your beautiful little ghoul huh?" Dominic asks bending down so their face to face, her blush deepens. My blond cousin brings his hand to his chin and strokes it in thought, then he tuns back to me and claps my shoulder. "I approve, she is aloud to be your first."

"First what?" Clawd growls.

"First ghoulfriend, first fuck, take it as you will," he shrugs and I feel like clocking him in his smug square jaw. Clawd starts getting out of his seat but Laura holds him back. Dominic is dressed in top quality Abacrombie and Fitch clothing as always but with black combat boots on, most likely steel toe. But God damn he pulls it off.

"Nice digs cuz," Dimitri flops down onto my bed after unzipping his A7X hoodie reviling a plain black T underneath, matching his pitch black jeans. "Wow you finally upgraded from the Backbreaker huh?" he asks bouncing on the bed a few times.

"I hate that fucking thing," I sigh, this is only the beginning. But I'm happy to see them. "Wow, I just realized this is the first time the four of us have been together in. What four-five years?"

"About, and wait until you see what I brought," Deadric leaves and returns minutes later carrying a three foot tall black box.

"Oh, you didn't?" That cannot be what I think it is, thats way to fragile to travle with.

"I never leave home without it cuz," he smiles and pops the case open to show off two feet of carved wood shaped like a classic Hawaii tiki totem. A foot of glass sticks out of the top in the shape of a tube. The case is lined with foam padding and satin.

"Whoa, you break that thing, Imma break your face Dead," Dimitri shouts sitting bolt upright causing his black edged yellow emo swoop to flop.

"You took that to China with you?" Dominic yells in Deadric's calm face.

"And Hungary, Paris, Scaris, Spain, Brazil, I take King Kamehameha with me everywhere. And he never is in risk of getting broken. Got it pretty boy," he flicks Dominic in the forehead.

"Oh you sonofa," he goes to grab Deadric but freezes as Dead grabs the King.

I kick Dim off my bed, literally, making him hit the floor with an "Omph, dick." Howleen sits beside me and whispers, "Their not that bad babe."

"Oh, wait for it. They just got here," I laugh a little at the memories that flood through my mind. Her eyes widen slightly and she gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

Dominic is already hitting on Spectra, "Yeah I've been reading your past posts after," I pick up a text book lying on my bedside table and chuck it at his head. He doesn't even flich when it connects but he rubs at his head.

"No trying to hook up with my friends five minutes after you get here, wait scratch that. No trying to hook up with them period," I point a finger at him and Dim both who had been slyly scooting closer to Toralei. She was kinda checking them out slash watching their moves.

"Fuck you, are you gonna grab that guy that can stop me, what's his name. Micheal McDoesn'texsist?" Dominic rolls his eyes at me. "Plus I've been thinking about transferring here," he shoots Spectra a wink, I grab another text book and sling it at his nuts.

"Bullseye," I say and fist pump upon connection with his balls, successfully dropping the bastard.

"My one weakness," he groans.

"And now all the females here know, ghouls if he bothers you. Use his balls as a hacky sack, nothing else works really," I get sent a death glare as I hear Dimitri say.

"You have amazing green eyes," Toralei rolls her eyes at Dim and focuses on her nails. Deadric starts packing up the King and thats when Draculaura starts the shit storm of my past.

"That's an awesome bong, where'd you get it?" Oh fuck.

"That's a funny story actually," instantly Dominic is at her side with an arm around her shoulders and leading her to sit on my bed.

'No," I warn.

"It all starts with a vacation to Hawaii," they sit on my bed moving Howleen closer to me, not that I mind that.

"They really don't need to hear this," I try to stop him but I get waved off. Clawd is growling at the way Dom is holding onto his ghoul and I face palm.

"Well, we're getting stinko at a louaoe and this crazy bastard," he points to me, "gets the wicked idea to make a bong out of one of the tiki poles." Everyone's eyes turn to me and widen, "He says we need to grab it in the middle of the night, so after our parents pass out, we sneak out of the hotel and make our way back to the louaoe right," oh god please shut him up.

"Damien decide while we're there to grab one of those double ended poles they use for the fire shows and lights the fucker, we're still wasted mind you. He throws it at Dim there and yells Flame on Johnny Storm." Everyones jaw drops, "It cracks Dim in the nuts, and lights his pants on fire, this stupid emo forgets he's an elemental and starts running around scraming "My ass is flaming." He ends up burning half the damn louaoe down before I throw him in the ocean, all the time this is going on Dead's going mid evil with a chainsaw on one of the totems. And then."

"OK, they DO NOT need to hear this next part," I say pushing Howleen aside trying to reach my cousin.

"Oh no, we wanna hear," Toralei smiles wickedly at me and I growl.

"Anyway," Dominic continues, "Damien straddles the damn tiki and yells "Imma riding the pole," and smacks the thing like a bull." My face is hot and in my hands, I peak to see all my friends shocked faces, then they start laughing their asses off. "Oh thats just one of a thousand stories I have of our little genius here," Dominic slaps my shoulder smiling.

"I will castrate you in your sleep," I threaten with a glare.

"Do you all wanna hear about the boxer flag pole incident?" Dimitri asks with a smile hopping up from the floor.

"NO!" Me and Deadric both shout at the 5'4 blond.

"If you wanna smoke, both of you," Deadric points to both the blonds, "I suggest you shut the hell up."

"I agree with the souless ginger," I pull Howleen into my lap making room for said red head and the King on the bed. I shoot a quick bolt of electricity at my stereo, one of our favorite bands start playing, and it's one of our favorite songs.

Howleen POV

It feels a little weird being aournd Damien and his cousins (even weirder to be chilling in his lap), their so goofy and out there. Damien used to be as well from the tiki story, I wonder what happened to change him. Deadric hits the bong and I think I'm seeing more of the true Damien as all the Fain's start singing after he passes it to the left, Damien starts them off.

Storming through the party like my name was El ninio

Dominic kicks in with the second line.

When I'm hangin' out drinking in the back of an El Camino

Deadric joins in at the third.

As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name.

Finally Dimitri joins and their all singing, their voices matching up perfectly, and one only stops to hit the bong then continues.

I trashed my own house party cause no body came.

I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school

Never going, never showing up when we had to.

attention that we crave don't tell us to behave,

I'm sick of always hearing act your age.

I don't want to waste my time

become another casualty of society.

I'll never fall in line

Become another victim of your conformity

And back down.

Because you don't

Know us at all we laugh when old people fall.

But what would you expect with a conscience so small.

Heavy metal and mullets it's how we were raised.

Maiden and priest were the gods that we praised

Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and,

Cutting people down is just a minor offence then,

It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn.

I'm sick of being told to wait my turn.

Wow, their all smiling and laughing as the rest of us just watch them sing, this has got to be the happiest I've seen Damien in weeks. Are these his old band mates? They have to be, Dominic and Dimitri are air playing a guitar and the emo kids air drumming.

I don't want to waste my time

become another casualty of society.

I'll never fall in line

Become another victim of your conformity

And back down.

Don't count on me, to let you know when.

Don't count on me, I'll do it again.

Don't count on me, it's the point you're missing.

Don't count on me, cause I'm not listening.

Well I'm a no goodnick lower middle class brat,

Back packed and I don't give a shit about nothing.

You be standing on the corner talking all that kufuffin.

But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffing.

Then if the egg don't stain you'll be ringing off the hook,

You're on the hit list wanted in the telephone book.

I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion.

The doctor* said my mom should have had an abortion.

Damien's face changes after Deadric's shirt lifts slightly and scars can be seen on the lower part of his torso. The other Fain's stop when he does. "You OK cuz?" Deadric asks snapping Damien out of wherever he was, everyone can sense his mood shift and he nods but doesn't say anything else. His cousin's share a knowing glance and nod to each other, Dimitri and Dominic join the circle from their places by the shattered window and we all continue smoking and making small talk.

Only I could feel the way his arms tightened around me when he spotted the scars, and only I was close enough to see the small glint of tears in his eyes. I really begin to wonder why someone with that much talent stopped playing and singing in the first place.

(A/N)Sorry for the wait, and sorry for the lie at the end of last chapter. Thought I could get to the Party in this one but I guess I was wrong. Next chap is definitely going to be the party and if you can guess at how the Fain's are when their together, it'll be one hell of a bash. Peace from Hellhound. Read & Review please, one flame on they don't bother me in the least.


	16. Chapter 16

In The Nic of Time Chapter 16

(A/N) Sorry for the wait, been busy with shit. Thanks to all who've been reading even if you ain't been following on the site or reviewing. I know your there and thats all that matters, so hears chapter 16. Enjoy.

Howllen POV

"OMGHOUL, its already 8:30, we only have half an hour to get dressed," Laura yells after she notices the time.

"You ghouls go freshen up, we'll be waiting with bated breath to see how beautiful you look," Dimitri winks at Toralei who brushes past him on her way out with another eye roll. We all grab our duffel bags with our party cloths and head to the nearest girls room.

"God their all flirts," the annoyed werecat growls out when we're far enough away from the room.

"Do you think Damien was really that wild back then?" Deenie asks me, we've been growing slightly closer in the past few weeks. Our relationship is almost completely back to normal.

"Maybe, he hasn't showed any of that hear," I state as we enter the bathroom.

"Being around his cousins, that side will come back to the surface. Why'd he stop singing in the middle of the song?" Cleo turns to me with a questioning look.

'God whats with the third degree, we've only been dating two weeks. I don't know everything about the guy yet," I growl and start on my make-up. I wonder if she's right and we'll get to see more of Damien's old self.

Damien POV

"So... You bang her yet?" Dom asks when he thinks the ghouls are out of supernatural ear shot.

"Hey thats my baby sister your talking about," Clawd growls and prepares to lunge at my cousin.

"Bring it Jock wolf boy, I'm an earth elemental meaning I'm stronger than you. And the gorgons stare does nothing because I can already turn myself to stone and back." He gestures at the other two guys with one hand waiting for the attack, Clawd's ears flatten and he sits back down with another growl.

"Stop egging them off Dom, the ghouls are gone, start acting normal again," I sigh and get up to get ready for the party.

The platinum blond rolls his eyes at me and lights up a cigarette, "Sorry dude," he offers Clawd a smoke which the wolf accepts and lights it.

"Lala's gonna kill you of she finds out your smoking," Duce points out, the werewolf shrugs. "Well now that the ghouls are gone for a bit, why do you guys live in separate countries?" The gorgon asks.

"I go to an all monster school in Hawaii because of some shit that happened in our home town, Dom's the same reason. Dead's 22 and outta school, his job makes him travel all over," Dim explains sitting next to Deadric on my bed

"What happened that made you move," I feel my mood darken even more, I slam my dresser drawer shut.

"I quit music," I leave my room slamming my door as well with my cloths slung over my shoulder. I need a run.

Deadric POV

I watch Damien leave after his incomplete explanation, I don't blame him for going into a bad mood at the memories. "What's with him?" The werewolf named Clawd asks looking at the door confused.

"Damien's never told you all why he quit music, has he?" I raise an eyebrow at them. They shake their heads no.

"Figured as much," Dimitri sighs.

"It's not really our place to tell you, Dame will when he feels the times right. Until then lets just say it was bad, really bad," I stand and lift my shirt showing the scars on my abs and lacing down, the rest covered by my jeans.

"We should go get him, the ghouls will be back soon," Dominic says checking his watch. "Where's the track feild?" He asks as the three of us head to the door.

"Behind the school, why would he be there?" Clawd and Duce follow us, we run into the ghouls on the way out.

"Where's Damien at?" Howleen asks, damn little cuz got himself a looker. She's only as tall as Dimitri but her five inch platforms raise her up to Damien's hight, she changed from her punk rock clothing into a pair of dark blue capries with horizontal rips showing lime green fishnets lace arm warmers go up to her elbows and a black halter top completes the outfit. Light make-up brings out her natural good look, out of the corner of my eye I see Dom's jaw drop and hang. I raise a hand and snap it shut for him.

"Follow us, he's probably running," I continue out of the school with all the ghouls following now.

"Running?" Laura trots up next to me, "He can go light speed but he runs?"

"He never hits light speed, he's afraid of what'll happen to his molecular structure. Thinks he'll disintegrate," Dominic answers and speeds up to my left after we exit the school, the track fields right in front of us and just like I thought. Damien's running at around 80 miles per hour around the track. His ear buds in, dead to the world. I never could understand why running in circles calmed him like it does.

"Wow, he's fast," Clawdeen spoke up behind me.

"He's holding back, his normal top speed with out volting is about 120, CUT LOOSE CUZ!" Dominic yells laughing.

Damien starts speeding up even though we know he didn't hear Dom, soon the thudding of his feet is all we can hear as he speeds by us buffering us with his slip stream.

Damien POV

Music blares in my ears, my heart and feet beat in unison as I kick up my speed, Dead always made fun of me for running in circle to calm down. I run to block out the world not to calm down, all my worries, fears, problems, they dissipate when I'm going all out on a track. The thud of my feet hitting the pavement creating a steady rhythm for my mind to follow.

I notice my cousins and the ghouls at the edge of the track and start running faster, I zoom by them at 106, then start slowing down. I skid to a halt when I reach them again, I pop out my ear buds and walk by them ignoring them all.

"Whats wrong?" Howleen asks, Deadric puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her from following me. She looks amazing but the memories are still surfacing and I can't push them down for some reason, I grit my teeth and sparks shoot off my skin as the ghost of a scream ehco's through my head again.

"Damien?" I hear Dominic shout at me, I keep walking. A sigh then a fire ball whizes past my skull.

I turn a ball of condensed electricity in my hand, growling at Dimitri, "It's been four years, your still not over it yet?" My most compassionate cousin asks.

I let the power in my hand fade and keep walking back into the school. "You still going to the dance?" Deadric asks.

I shake my head and hear Howleen start to rant, but a monster ike me doesn't deserve to be happy and have fun at a dance. I volt away to be alone with my thoughts and a bottle of whiskey.

Howleen POV

I'm pissed, I just got stood up on our first real date with nothing but a shake of the head. "The fuck is wrong with him," I growl, oh he'll regret pissing me off tonight, the full moons out and shining bright.

"His mind, that's what. You all may know Damien, but you don't "know" Damien Fain," Deadric sighs. "I really didn't want to be the one to tell you all this, he should it's his past."

I feel my half dead ear that Damien called my puppy ear perk up for a second, "What about his past?" I ask with folded arms.

"Dom pull up the video, first of all, we all had it pretty rough in our hometown. Them because, those two of are monsters, and Damien's a meta." He leans against a bleacher and lights up a cigarette, "I had it a little easier, not by much because I was related to them. Always playing catch up to my younger cousins because they were stronger, faster, smarter, cared more about this world and the people on it. But I loved them for their differences and tried my damnedest to keep up, the rest of the town of nothing but Normie's... They didn't feel the same."

I could relate, Normie's are the reason my ears messed up, I grew up in a monster town mostly though, how much worse did they have it growing up in a town of Normie's. "Oh don't feel to bad for us," Dominic waved off the pity stares from the rest with a laugh, "after all we had a genius to help with our revenge. Two if you count Dead's lazy ass," he hooks a thumb at the redhead who shrugs and flips him off.

"But Indestruco there was our muscle, Deadric would acquire what we needed, Damien the planner, I was mainly the distraction because I looked like the most helpless target. Shit started getting a little better as we got older, and when we started playing, Damien latched onto it more than any of us," Dimitri's face turned solemn as he got lost in thought.

"Our first major gig, didn't go as planned... We had played for a few bars and shit like that, we started getting kinda popular. But people in town didn't like that, so at the high school prom we booked, they decided to get revenge on us for our revenge schemes over the years. And to ruin our chances at making it big, a record company was scouting us at the dance," Deadric sighs and rubs the back of his head.

"Keep going, tell them," I turn and see Damien standing there arms crossed and a dark look on his face.

"Some of the high schoolers hooked up 300 car batteries to the mic under the stage, when Damien touched it..."

"I went nuclear and blew half the damn auditorium to hell, I couldn't regulate as much electricity back then as I can now, so I discharged and hospitalized 150 people and killed one," a few tears fall from his dark blue eyes. So much pain and misery are in them, all my anger vanishes and I want to hold him and tell him its okay.

"You brought me back though didn't you?" Deadric walked up to him and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Anyway, that made me give up music, and that made my cousins move away because their parents were afraid of what we would do in retliation. Might as well show them how much of a monster I can really be," Dominic hands me his iPhone with youtube pulled up.

"Yo electro freak," a Normie guy says to Damien in the video, it looks like their in a school parking lot. Its morning and a lot of students are clustered together around a car. "Didn't leave with the rest of the freaks? Or is your cousin Deadric living up to his name," all the students laugh. But Damien, he snapped.

"I'll show you a freak," the younger Damien in the video slung his back pack down, his Lumin form active in seconds. "Your all about to fucking pay," the video starts shorting out at the power Damien had put off. All the ghouls and guys are clustered around me watching the video as well, shocked expressions are on everyones faces.

Video Damien raises his hands, electricity sparks everywhere from his feet, the cars and people start floating into the air. "The fuck, THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" The guy who taunted Damien yelled struggling against the zero gravity as is the person who's filming.

"Teaching you all, WHAT A REAL MONSTER IS!"

Electricity arcs to all the cars and people, screams echo, some are pleading for him to stop, some are wanting to die instead of the pain. "ALL THESE YEARS YOU'VE CALLED ME MONSTER AND FREAK, THIS IS WHAT YOU ALL PUT US THROUGH, THIS IS WHAT YOU PUT THOSE PEOPLE IN THE HOSPITAL THROUGH. THIS IS WHAT YOU PUT DEADRIC THROUGH!" With each shout of Damien's the video shorts out more and more and the screams got louder.

The video ends and we all look to the current Damien, his eyes are dead, his face is expressionless, and I knew. Even after all these years, this blackout moment of his, in his mind at least still makes him a Monster.

(A/N) Wow still no party, next chapter I promise, thanks to all who've been waiting on this and reading.


	17. Chapter 17

In The Nic of Time Chapter 17

(A/N) As you all know by now I'm famous for multiposts in one day, since you've all waited and my muse is back for the time being I'll do two or three today, I really want to get through the Halloween party. The story will lighten up for the next few chapters then gets ten times darker, then the real story begins mwahahahahahahahaha.

Damien POV

All my new friends stare at me with fear on their faces, Howleen's actually crying... Hear comes the break up.. She drops Dom's phone and walks up to me, "It's been a good run," I sigh and smile slightly trying to hide the pain. "I really hope your not so scared of me that we can't remain friends," I scratch the back of my head.

"What are you talking about?" she asks a light glare breaking through the tears.

"I know we're over now, how could anyone want a monster like me now that you know how I really was," I think my vast intelligence has failed me.

"You... You think we're over?" I nod. Howleen's eyes glow a brighter amber and she growls, sexy. Then she slams her knee into my crotch sending me flying back four feet. HOLY SHIT THATS PAINFUL! I'm tackled while I'm still on the ground by the little shewolf causing us to roll. "For a genius your really fucking stupid sometimes," she says when we stop rolling, she's on top straddling me and pining my arms down. It's then I notice the full moon hanging in the sky behind her. Back lighting her features and making her more fierce and beautiful than usual.

"That hurt you know," I comment sill halfway stunned by the quickly receding pain and her beauty.

"If you think we're over because you accidentally blew up a prom and taught some Normie's a lesson four years ago then your brain dead from all the pot you smoke."

"But, I'm a monster by nature, not by looks like you. Your sweet and kind. I'm... I don't even know what I am, I killed my cousin and almost 150 others. I tortured those people in that video for an hour all because I blacked out. I've almost fried your brother," I think I'm shouting by this point, but all I hear is the rapid beat of my heart. "How could anyone who's seen that think of me as anything but a fucking monster?"

She head butts me, the back of my head slamming into the dirt stunning me again. "Because, I know you now, not that cruel guy you say you used to be. I know the kind, sweet guy you are now who hates to see people hurt and fight. So to me your not a monster, so stop calling yourself one.. OK?" Tears hit my cheek that wasn't absorbed by her fur.

I lean up and place a gentile kiss on her lips, her fangs catching mine slightly. "OK," I agree.

"Now hurry and get dressed, we're late," she smiles down at me and I actually start beliving what she said.

Ten minutes later we walk into the Clawditorium to find Holt Hyde spinning the tracks and everyone dancing and having fun. I had changed into a long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, matching leather vest and dark blue jeans with my steel toe boots. "We're gonna go mingle," Toralei and the twins sashay off into the crowd, the lead cat waring a blood red cocktail dress and the other waring tube tops of opposite colors from each other with matching jeans.

"I'm gonna play follow the pussy," Dimitri states and walks off in the same direction.

"Ditto," Dominic follows Dimitri.

"Lets dance," Clawd and Duce get dragged onto the dance floor. Clawdeen wanders off to do whatever. Ghoulia spots Slow Moe and starts shuffling towards him, Spectra flies off and starts snapping photos.

"Cuz, think you could zero grav the place? I really want a smoke circle on the celling again," Deadric asks with a grin.

"Like your 18th B-day, yeah."

"Like in the video?" Howleen asks with a ear quirk.

"Kinda, except I also polarize the walls to have a gravitational pull so you can literally walk on the celling, should I do it?" I ask the ghoul on my arm with nervousness in my voice.

"It sounds awesome go for it babe," she smiles a fangy smile and I sigh and walk to the middle of the dance floor going over the calculations in my mind. Electricity sparks from my hands and I slam them onto the floor.

"WHOA'S" chorus through the place as the monsters start to float slightly, I take a quarter out of my pocket and spin it, it slows to a stop in less than a minute but doesn't fall or move. "Perfect, zero g party," I hear Dominic yell and Dimitri uses some fire to boost himself up above the rest landing on the celling.

Monsters start climbing the walls laughing and dancing on them and the celling, Holt ties himself to the DJ booth and keeps spinning tracks. I walk back over to Howleen who's already floating towards me, moving her arms like she's swimming. "How the hell do you move like this?" she giggles out.

"Easy," I kick off lightly and hover in front of her as she rights herself still laughing. "You just doggy paddle," she glares at me then laughs as Deadric midair moonwalks past us. "Walking kinda works," I shrug and grab her hands, "Wanna dance beautiful?"

An hour of zero g and the monsters were ready to be on the floor again so I depolarize everything when everyone's safely on the ground. Dimitri and Toralei (god help me their holding hands) wander over red faced from dancing and laughing at some of the crazy dance moves people had pulled. "That was amazing Damien, I didn't know you could do that," the cat purrs as she hugs me. Not letting go of Dim's hand when she does so.

"What was that about not getting you to give it up so easy?" I ask pointing to the locked hands with a raised eyebrow.

She blushes and mutters, "He's not getting any, we just danced."

I roll my eyes, that's how it starts, I open my mouth to say something but that's when I hear, "What's a Normie doing hear?" I turn and see wolves from Romulus's crew talking to Deadric, who was chatting with a few other people that he'd met along with Laura and Clawd.

"Oh hell, I was afraid of this," I run over with Dim, Torry, and Howleen hot on my heels.

"I'm hear visiting my cousin, Damien, Deadric Fain nice to meat you," he holds out a hand for them to shake with a smile on his face. It gets slapped away and his face changes from nice and polite to ready to kick some ass. "Is that a problem?"

"Yeah it is, your Normie stench is stinking up the room, and making me sick," the wolf I recognized as Dougey spat at him.

"He's with me, still got a problem?" I step in between them to hold off conflict. Dimitri stands to my right and Dominic apears at my left.

"There some trouble with my cousin?" Dominic's skin starts turning a dull grey and his eyes turn black, his fighting mode.

"Yeah this party's no Normie's aloud, hey Howleen, looking sexy," a blond werewolf with white fur winks at my ghoulfriend.

"Shut up Brocko," she rolls her eyes and steps forward. "Just leave him alone he ain't hurting nothing by being hear. I don't think Bloodgood would like to hear about you mistreating a visiting Normie," she puts her hands on her hips and stands her ground.

"Your threating me with Bloodgood," Dougey growls and steps forward, faster than I can react he back hands Howleen who get tossed to the floor. "You should have learned your place when you got placed on probation for blackmailing Romulus."

The hum on energy fills the air as I enter my Lumin form on instinct, Clawd's checking on Howleen as Dimitri's hair flames, his eyes turn red and his skin starts smoking. "Bring it, she's pack which means I'm aloud to punish her when she steps outta line. You touch me she'll get cast out, then what would she have."

"Me!" I slam my fist into his face with the charge of a stun gun. I start to advance, then Dom grabs me in a full nelson while Dimitri grabs my legs. All that runs through my mind. _Kick his ass, he hit her. He hit her. HE HIT OUR GHOUL!_

The inner voice roars at me, and I feel myself start blacking out. Where did "our" come from?

"Damien stay with us, stay yourself. Don't let her see you like this," Deadric whispers and I stop struggling. Dominic releases me and I force my Lumin and the voice down.

"Touch her again," I growl at the raising wolf, "and you won't have legs to stand on.

"Wait till Romulus hears about this," he growls starting for me again.

"Hears about what," said white wolf and Clawdeen walk up, their hairs mussed up a little and a few pieces of her clothing are askew. No surprise what they were just doing.

"Howleen threatened me with Bloodgood after I told this Normie to leave so i punished her, then the electrofreak decks me with voltage," the bulky wolf points at me with a smirk.

"Still interfering with pack laws Damien? You should know better by now, now Howleen will be completely expelled from the pack. All the wolves in the school will hate her," the Alpha sighs feigning a sad look.

"How about I smack one of your ghouls and lets see how you take it?" Deadric steps up causing the wolf to growl. "I've seen plenty of your type. Think the whole world should bow down to you."

I pull Deadric back putting a hand over his big mouth that alway landed him in trouble, "Not every wolf is in your pack Romulus," Clawd's turn to step up.

"She still broke anchient laws dude, you know how the rest will react I'm sorry. Howleen Wolf your formally expelled from the pack," he didn't sound sorry at all.

"Like I give a fuck," my ghoul growls but there's tears in her eyes.

"Let the Normie stay, he ain't harming nothing," the wolves walk away and Howleen runs to my arms where I hold her tight and pull her chin so she's looking up at me, a bruise forming on her cheek where Dougey hit her.

"You OK?" I ask my voice laced with worry, she nods and buries her face in my chest as I rub small circles on her back. "The other wolves won't really shun her because of this will they?" I look to Clawd who looks just as pissed off. He nods and I sigh, as Howleen sobs a little into my chest.

"Well, I feel a little like playing, you guys? Dominic smiles and walks over to the stage.

"What's he doing?" Howleen sniffles and whipes at her eyes.

"Talking to Holt," I answer just as confused as her, I see the DJ run back stage and start bringing out equipment. "Oh this can't end well."

"Actually I feel like singing," she checks her reflection in a compact mirror and quickly fixes her make-up. "But... Only if your backing me up..." She looks shyly at me, batting her eyelashes.

"I don't know... Bad memories..."

"Common cuz, we never got our first gig, hears a second chance," Deadric grabs me by the arm and starts dragging me to the stage with Howleen and Dimitri pushing me. When they pull me on stage, I get handed something I never thought I'd see again.

'Luna?" I look wide eyed at my old blood red guitar with lighting blue pencil thin streaks lacing everywhere. "How?" Is all I can say.

'We resurrected the old gal, couldn't have you playing our first gig without her now could we," DImitri winks at me as he sits at his personalized drum set Smasher. Deadric picks up Lacy, Luna's reverse colored twin and Dominic walks out carrying Lyla, a completely white bass guitar.

"You all planned this?" I accuse glaring at them.

"And we couldn't have done it without this little ghoul right hear scaremailing us," Dominic smiles at Howleen who gains a guilty look.

"I didn't know why you quit playing, I just wanted to get you back into music, so after I found out they were coming hear. I kinda talked to them about how to get you to play. I didn't find out they were your old band mates or about your past until tonight. They came up with the plan on their own and left me out the loop," she smiles slightly still holding a guilty look.

"That whole scene with Romulus?"

"Unforeseen set back," Deadric answers with a smile.

"Oho, you all are in for payback you know that right?" I raise an eyebrow, feeling my face split into a grin.

Three "Worth It's," was my answer.

"God I love you assholes," I step up to the mic and hesitate.

In the back of my mind I hear, _Just go for it_. Fuck it, what he said I snatch up the mic. "Ghouls and Mansters of Monster High, we're The Four Fain's and we're hear to crank the voltage!" Cheers echo back as we start playing one of the first songs I wrote.

Hey Hey don't pay no mind,

We are the second, you're minutes behind

So you say, "yeah I'm alright"

You are the fortunate all the time

Yeah, you are the fortunate...

Deep in my chest I get a warm feeling, like I just came in from icy weather and sat next to a fire.

I've been looking for a way out

Something that isn't so cruel

Well I'm a little tired, you see

Complacent and miserable

The more I sing the more the feeling grows, it doubles in size when Howleen joins in with us.

I think you're missing out

I think you're dumbing it down

You're past the point of owning up to your words,

There's no getting it by us now

So if it's OK by you...

Hey Hey don't pay no mind,

We are the second, you're minutes behind

So you say, "Yeah I'm alright"

You are the fortunate all the time

I hear the hum of electricity as the warm feeling seems to burst out of my chest, when I look at my arms I realize I'm in Lumin form, how'd that happen? The voice in my mind is singing with me as I move around the stage playing.

So full of misadventure

and feelings insecure

It's so easy push the pin, fake the tense

And give us nothing more

And if it's OK by you,

Hey Hey don't pay no mind,

We are the second, you're minutes behind

So you say, "Yeah I'm alright"

You are the fortunate all the time

And if it's the one thing

That I've been sure of,

Well it's OK, I know you've got the time...

If it's all one and the same thing

Then I've been waiting for the fallout, we're history

But it's gone on for so long, for so long

That I don't think you'll ever be the same

Hey Hey don't pay no mind,

We are the second, you're minutes behind

So you say, "Yeah I'm alright"

You are the fortunate all the time

Hey Hey don't pay no mind,

We are the second, you're minutes behind

So you say, "Yeah I'm alright"

You are the fortunate all the time

Hey Hey (don't pay no mind)

Heyo heyyy (we are the second, you're minutes behind)

Heyo heyo heyyyo (So you say, "Yeah I'm alright")

Heyo Heyoooo Heyooo (You are the fortunate all the time)

The Clawditorium explodes when we finish the first song, Howleen's standing right next to me and I pull her into a kiss. "Done already?" She asks.

"Keep singing with me, and I'm just getting started," I play a few chords on Luna and we jump right into playing another song. Playing just as I wrote it seven years ago perfectly like we had never stopped playing together.

(A/N) The Halloween Parties up, hope you all liked it. Read and review, it keeps my muse locked in my head where she belongs.


	18. Chapter 18

In The Nic of Time Chapter 18

Howleen POV

I collapse on Damien's bed with a groan, mt feet sore from dancing and throat sore from singing 12 songs up on stage. "Aw is the little wolf tired out," Dominic taunts.

"I think its past her bed time," Deadric laughs and I raise up enough to flip him off then collapse again.

"That's enough teasing my ghoul," Damien flops onto the bed next to me and begins to pack a bowl, I sit up and crawl into his lap. Clawd give me a weird look but I ignore him and snuggle into Damien more yawning.

Damien POV

After crawling into my lap, Howleen's out before the bowl gets passed back to me. Everyone talks quietly after I shush them and just stare at her peaceful sleeping face. I brush a lock of hair out of her face and she makes a small sound and shifts a little accidentally brushing against something she shouldn't have. I hiss and think of nuns to calm it down.

Dimitri and Toralei are whispering in a corner, setting up a date. Saw that coming from 500 miles away, their too alike and different at the same time. Dominic was talking to Deadric, Clawd and Laura. Duce, Ghoulia and Cleo had already went home. Spectra and the twins had left as well. This went better than I expected, my past may have come to light, but my friends didn't treat me any different because of it. And Dominic didn't get anyone pregnant, bonus.

My friends, (never thought I'd get to say that) and my cousins getting along seamlessly. I smile and yawn, Howleen's scent of honey blossom and jasmine lulling me too sleep.

Toralei POV

I look over to see Damien and Howleen fast asleep, the latter in the formers arms and I point it out to Dim with a smile."They are cute together aren't they," he smiles.

Deadric notices them as well and grabs Damien's blanket, he drapes it over them with an older brotherly type of look. He ruffles Damien's hair which the sleeping teen swats at without waking up. "When's her 16th?" He turns to Clawd.

"In about two months and there's a lunar eclipse the month after so she won't hit her first moon heat until Feburary. You seem to know quite a bit about monsters Dead," Clawd give him a questioning glance.

"I babysitted two of them plus a meta, I researched my shit. Not to mention some of my clients are monsters so I do my best to know who I work for," he shrugs it off and sits down next to the bed.

"How bad did he have it?" I ask Dimitri whose still watching Damien and Howleen.

The shortest Fain sighs, "You wanna tell her?" he asks Dominic, "You stayed in Hustion longer than us."

"He tore himself up about Deadric, it didn't get any better after I left either from what Aunt Liz told me. Started taring himself up over everything, blaming himself for Deadric's accident, hating himself from hurting those Normie's." The white haired Fain explains. A groan could be heard from Damien on the bed, his face is pale and he's sweating a lot. "Aunt Liz said he had chronic nightmares about it all," Damien's head starts turning left and right and he starts breathing harshly.

Until Howleen mumbles something and subconsciously tightens her arms around his neck, he stops twisting around and his breathing returns to normal. "She's good for him," Deadric state and lights up a blunt from a pack he pulled from his pocket.

"He's good for her too," I say and walk over to pull the covers around the sleeping couple more. Good thing Clawdeen was still hanging out with Romulus, she'd get jealous from seeing them like this.

"It's about time I get home, I'm half tempted not to wake them," Clawd sighs but before he can move to wake them up.

"Leave her, I'll spend the night to make sure Damien doesn't try anything. He's too much of a pussy to try anyway," Deadric offers pulling out his phone and putting in one earbud.

"I'll stay too, I'll need help getting my air mattress blown up," I say and start to head for the door.

"Fuck the air mattress I'll He-Man you bed here, plus I need something to sleep on since I got a feeling Dim's gonna be bunking with you," Dominic winks at me and I feel my face heat up.

"In my dreams Dom, I'll help where's your place?" Dimitri's blushing as well but he rolls his eyes.

"Just down the hall, I'm a live in too, see you guys," I wave to Clawd and Lala as they walk out with us.

They wave and leave, after we (somehow silently) get my bed and air mattress set up in Damien's room I changed into my tiger print pj's and lied in my bed. When I see Dom and Dim fighting for room on the single air mattress, I roll my eyes. "Dimitri you can sleep with me."

"So soon, we haven't had our first date yet Torry," he cracks a crooked grin.

"Hahaha, try anything and I'll claw your balls off. Your sleeping outside the covers by the way, I glare at him to show I'm serious about maiming his manhood.

"I'll take it," he shrugs and flops onto my queen bed with me.

"Deadric, your really sleeping in the chair?" Dom asks yawning.

"Yupp, still better than Backbreaker," the Fain's share a laugh at the privet joke.

"What'd she say to get him calm a little ago?" I ask my natural curiosity finally getting the better of me.

Deadric's face softens, "She said I love you." My eyes widen, wow Leena swore she'd never fall in love. I guess Damien was the exception to the rule.

Damien POV

Sunlight hits my eyes through my broken window, I grumble and try to roll over, something trapping my arm though. Something warm and covered in fur. I raise up and open my eyes to see Howleen cuddling with me, how am I sleeping in the same bed as her and Clawd has not killed me yet? I glance around the room, Deadric's sleeping with his chin on his chest in the chair by my bed, there's also another queen bed on the ground at the foot of mine.

I see Dominic sleeping half on and half off a single blue air mattress by the window. I wonder whose bed that is, I strugle to rise up a little more to catch a glance. Dimitri and Toralei and nose to nose with his arms around her. "THE FUCK YOU LITTLE PRICK? How many times have I said no fucking in my room, especially if I'm still in it." I yell causing Dead to jerk awake and fall outta the chair. Dimitri's head jerks up.

"Back to sleep Dimmi," I hear Toralei mumble and pull him back down. Dominic doesn't move an inch, dude could sleep through a hurricane, wake up after it was through and ask what happened.

"Since when are you Dimmi? Deadric asks and I start laughing.

"Still sleepy," Howleen mutters but rises up. When she notice were in the same bed she blushes through her fur, "Did we?"

"Sleep together, yea, not that way though," I quickly state blushing my self.

"What time is it, and how the hell is that chair and your floor still more comfy than the Backbreaker?" Dead grumbles from his place on the floor.

I grab my clock, "12 o'clock, thank god its Saturday." I yawn and swing out of bed. I walk over to Dom whose hand is raising his shirt up to scratch his stomach.

"Spectra do I need a condom?" he mumbles and rolls over. Wow, just wow, I don't blame him I wondered the same thing.

"Time to rise and shine sleeping beauty," I grab an ice tray and bottle of water out of my mini fridge and mix the two with some salt in a glass. Then I pour it right on his crotch.

"COLD!" He jumps right out of bed grabbing his frozen junk.

"Works like a charm every time," I laugh, "Toralei, you want the water treatment too? Or does the putty tat want to cuddle with her Dimmi longer?"

"Someone's in a good mood," she meows and stretches, arcing her back away from the bed making Dim's eyes bug out.

"Really, I don't feel no different from yesterday," I shrug.

"She's right, you look more, cheerful today," Howleen comments.

"Me, cheerful," I snort and start making a cup of Moonbucks coffee. I feel arms wrap around my waist and look down. Green lace arm warmers told me it was Howleen, I smile and turn around. She stands up more and gives me a quick kiss. which I return. "So what you wanna do today?" I ask her putting my arms around her waist.

"Spend it with you," is her answer.

"Well, what do you all wanna do today?" I ask the room, Deadric's already smoking a blunt while Dominic's drying off his crotch by stuffing my towel down his pants. "You can keep that by the way." Dimitri's still watching Toralei stretch with wide eyes, I swear she's just fucking with him now.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Deadric yells.

"It's my room dickweed," I get flipped off which I return in kind.

"Someone look like he's in a cheerful mood," Laura trills when her, Clawd, Deenie, Cleo, Duce, Ghoulia, the Twins, Abbey, and Frannie walk in.

"Why is everyone in my room, like constantly?" I ask as Deadric starts passing the blunt.

"We can smoke hear without getting caught," half of them answer in unison. I roll my eyes.

"So how was sleeping with my baby sister?" Deenie asks and I feel my face heat up.

"Laura the next time you leak info like that, I'm introducing you to a T-bone, I swear it," she giggles at me and mutters a quick sorry.

"Why does he have a towel down his pants?" Cleo points at Dominic.

"I froze his balls, to bad Abbey wasn't hear to help," I laugh when Dom gives me a wide eye'd look.

"You right, he in good mood," the snow girl nods at me. "He cracking jokes again."

"I guess hearing that Howleen loves him put him there," Toralei blurts out, my eyes fly to the werecat. Everyone's eyes zoom to Howleen whose looking shocked, Toralei realizes what she just said, "Did I just say that out loud?" Everyone nods at her and she says, "Oh shit."

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask tightening my arms around Howleen, and lay my chin on her shoulder.

"You've only been going out two weeks," Clawdeen exclaims.

"So," I shrug, "what if I love her back?"

Howleen turns on a dime, "What'd you just say?" Her amber eyes are still wide.

"I kinda said I love you back... Is that a mhmmhmmm," I'm cut off as she tackles me into the wall and our teeth clack with the force of the kiss she gives me. I feel my Lumin break through and a growl of content rumbles through my chest and my mind.

(A/N) I'm tapped for the day, three posts again wow. Well tell me how you liked it, read and review. Peace from the Hellhound.


	19. Chapter 19

In The Nic of Time Chapter 19

(A/N)Hello, three chapters yesterday, one or two today, my muse is a dick lol. Still I know those who like this story will be excited, hears chapter 19.

Damien POV

One week after the dance, and my cousins are still at Monster High. Not that I mind really, I missed the assholes believe it or not. Dominic and Dimitri keep threatening to transfer, Deadric's falling in love with New Salem and is thinking about moving hear. Though his work will still make him travel, I just hope my cousins moving hear won't be as big of a disaster as I think it will be. Monster High has proved it can bairly handle one Fain let alone four of us.

"Wow Dame I can't believe you fell in love," Dominic laughs as we're sitting in my room. Howleen has Soccer practice and the other ghouls have fearleading, Clawd and Duce have casketball to worry about. Thus I'm left alone with my cousins for the first time since they've arrived.

"This is coming from the guy whose been in love over 50 times?" I ask with a raised brow as I'm packing a bowl.

"About damn time if you ask me," Dim spoke up from my computer desk while websurfing.

"Yeah well no one asked you did they emo boy," I get flipped off.

"Are you sure you love her Dame?" Deadric asks, his green eyes full of concern.

"Yeah I am, stop being such a big brother," I wave of the question as I've done for the past week.

"I still worry about you guys, even if you are old enough to make your own decisions," he sighs and looks ten years older.

Dominic flops onto my bed and I pass him the bowl, "Dom's been old enough to make his own decisions since he was eight Dead," I point out.

"And almost every one of them a mistake," Deadric reminds me. I nod, his right.

"Hey... True," Dominic laughs it off with a shrug. "So where's that pretty little ghoul of yours again?" He looks to me coughing slightly from his hit.

"Soccer practice, she has one hell of a knee. I would not piss her off if I was you Dom," he shrugs yet again and gets a text.

"Spectra?" Dimirti asks not bothering to look over.

"Yup," was the platinum blonds answer, he quickly sends a text back to the ghost girl with a grin and pockets his phone.

My phone rings next and I answer, "China Island can I help you?"

"..."

No answer so I ask, "Hello?" then check the caller ID, Vampy Chick Laura. "Laura you there?"

"...Yeah..."

"Is something wrong?" I stand and start moving to my door, ready to leave at a moments notice.

"..No.."

"Your lying, where are you?" I open my door to be greeted by Toralei and the twins.

"I don't know.." Is her answer, thats never good.

"Turn you gps on, I'll find you," I kick Dimitri out of my computer chair and within seconds I'm hacked into a satilite. One I've used 1000 times. She's still in New Salem, but on the Normie half of town. "Oh this ain't good."

"What ain't good?" Toralei asks looking at the screen.

"We'll be there in a few vampy, stay hidden OK," I get up and grab my leather trench coat. "I'm calling Clawd now."

"DON'T!" She screams at me, I pull the phone away from my ear, her voice is horse and sounds like she'd been crying.

"Your hurt... Aren't you?" My voice goes dead and my cousins immediately stand, murder in their eyes, a reflection of my own.

"...No..."

"Your a bad lier, I'm on my way," I hang up my phone and we're gone before Toralei can get any info from us.

Ten minutes later, we're driving through the dull looking Normie half of New Salem, Toralei and the twins were ordered to stay behind. They don't need to see this. "She's just down this alley," I say looking at my laptop screen, Deadric stops his blue chevy rental and we get out of the car. We walk down the alley and the first thing that hits me is the stench of blood.

Metallic and sweet at the same time, God please be okay Vampy, I pray silently. Dominic points out some dried blood splatered onto the walls of one of the near by buildings. "Laura," I call, "Vampy it's me." My worry increasing by the second we continue down the alley.

"Shock?" Her voice sounds weak and horse, I run to the sound of her voice and almost get sick at the sight.

Her cloths are shredded, long gouge marks lace her torso and face, her crystal pink eyes are dead as they stare vacently at me. He cloths are so destroyed that she's almost naked and shivering from the cold, blood still drips from her open wounds and her knees are pulled to her exposed chest and clenched shut.

"My god," Deadric's eyes fly open when he sees her. I take my jacket off and wrap it around her before I gingerly pick her up.

She whimpers in pain, "Why hasn't she started healing yet?" Deadric asks as we walk back to the car. The Normie's atop and stare when we hit the street, and I make sure she completely covered by my coat so the sun can't touch her. She's too weak right now.

"She's a homophobic, and doesn't drink blood. A vegan vampire, shocked me too when I found out," I lay her in the back seat and put her head on my lap as the others cram into the front seat.

"She needs it right now, even if we get her a hospital. As banged up as she is, she might not make it. Either that or they'll force feed her blood anyway," Deadric points out as he slams on the gas and we zoom away with a screech of burning rubber.

"Lala, you need some blood okay?" She shakes her head at me, and I sigh pulling out my switch blade.

"I... I don't want to go to the hospital... Let me die," she struggles to speak and she's getting paler and more shakey by the second.

"Not gonna happen Vampy," I slice open my palm and let a little drip onto the corner of her mouth. She instinctively licks at it then gags, almost fainting at the sight of the sanguine liquid.

I force my palm over her mouth, holding off my electricity that would damn near instantly heal my cut. She struggles a little, then she starts to feed from me, gagging and choking all the while. But her wounds start healing seconds after I feel her fangs sink into my flesh.

"You never have to drink it again Laura, but you need it right now okay," I try too sooth her. Brushing her matted hair out of her face, her skin starts getting a little of a glow to it as we pull back into the Monster High parking lot. I'd wondered why she wasn't at school today.

"It's not too bad actually," she admits and I lift her out of the car and begin walking to my room.

"What happened?" Toralei and the ghouls run up, they'd been waiting in the lot for us to get back.

"Leena, you got some sweats in my room right?" I ask my ghoul as her eyes widen. She nods and follows us to my room, as soon as we get there I take Laura to the bathroom and run a bath for her. I put her in the lukewarm water then leave her to clean herself. Her wounds nothing more than angery red marks on her skin now.

"Where is she?" Clawd yells bursting into my room seconds later.

I raise an eyebrow at Clawdeen and she doesn't look guilty in the least, "Cleaning herself up, it's best you leave her alone for a little bit Clawd. She doesn't want you to see her like this, don't worry. We'll get whoever did this," I say and sit him in my beanbag chair, handing him a bottle of whiskey from my mini fridge.

"What'd they do to her?" His voice and eyes are filled with worry and love for his ghoul, so I don't spare him any of the details.

"The nearly ripped her apart, and... They most likely had their way with her... I'm sorry Clawd."

The distraught wolf lets out a howl of anger and emotional pain, I wince at the sound and the one with supernatural hearing in the room cover their ears. I see Cleo's eyes holding sympathy, "You've been through this yourself haven't you?" Deadric asks her when he too notices the look in her eyes.

"Yeah, when your an Immortal, it's not uncommon to be abused like this," she shivers at her memories and Duce wraps his arms around her.

"Stop dancing around what this is!" Dominic yells and slams a fist into my wall creating a hole and spiderweb cracks over half of it. "This is rape, plain and simple. Rape!"

Shit like this always hit him harder than the rest of us, a few of his ex's have been through this and it always made him lose his temper. I grab Howleen's spare cloths and enter the bathroom to see Laura standing in front of the mirror naked and examining herself. Wait, she has a reflection? She's never had one before.

"Do.. Do I really look like this?" Is all she says to me as I lay the cloths down. It's kinda hard not to stare at her.

"Yup, beautiful as always," I smile and tears start brimming her eyes.

"I'm not beautiful, I ruined now... Clawd won't want me now," she turns and latches onto me. Sobbing into my chest, all I can think to do is hold her as she lets it all out.

"Get changed Laura, Clawd's waiting out there for you and he's worried sick." I grab her old ruined clothing and walk out, opening the door as little as possible. Her wounds are completely gone now, along with the new reflection, my blood can't be that powerful can it?

"Recognize a scent?" I ask Clawd tossing him the tatters that were Laura's designer cloths.

He takes a deep whiff, then growls, "Valentine," is all he says.

"He may be evil Clawd, but do you think he'd really do something like this?" Deenie asks her brother with a worried look.

"Smell it for yourself," he tosses her the rags with another growl, "I'll kill that bastard.."

"Whose this Valentine?" Dominic asks his eyes holding murder.

"Some vampire that tried to steal La's heart, literally, and ended up hypnotizing her. He's powerless now, but that's his scent alright," Clawd begins moving to the door when Laura exits the bathroom.

"Honey," is all she says and he's by her side in less than a second. "Do you still love me?" She asks him with teary eyes and a quivering lip.

"Of course I do baby, that guys gonna pay," he wraps his arms around and sits back in the beanbag chair as she silently cries into his shoulder.

"We don't even know if he's in New Salem," Deadric tries to reason.

"No, but I can find out," Toralei states pulling out her iCoffen. "I should still have his number, no one say anything." She clears her throat before dialing a number and putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello," a fake southern accent answers.

"Oh Valentine," wow she sounds just like Clawdeen, "I was wondering if you wanted to hook up. My current boy toy ain't doing it for me anymore," oh she's good.

"Clawdeen Wolf, I never thought you'd want another round after what happened on Laura's Sweet 1600," we all look to Clawdeen who blushes through her dark fur.

Toralei checks her nails as she replys, "Well you are the best lay I've ever had, and the way you use those fangs.. Ahhaaha," she fakes a moan and Clawdeen blushes harder.

"Well, well, I happen to be in Salem at the moment on.. Buisness, I'm staying at the Four Screamings, meet me in the lobby in ten minutes," his voice is so smug I wanna beat his ass through the phone.

"I can't leave school, I have to wait on Howleen to get done with practice, ugh. She's such a pain sometimes, meet me hear if you really wanna play with me again."

"For you doll I'll make an exception, see you soon," he hung up after that and Toralei smiles an evil smile.

"How'd you know?" Clawdeen asks.

"Is there anything that happens in this school that I don't know about Deenie?" Toralei rolls her eyes as Dimitri kisses her cheek.

"Your amazing babe, quite the actress," she gives him a quick peck on the lips in return.

"I know," she says with a purr.

(A/N)Hate me, love me, stop reading but its all part of the overall plot and storyline. I'll tell you this, you'll be sorry if you do. I originally made Heath Laura's rapist. But then changed it to Valentine for the rewrite, it fit better. If anyone wants me to start posting the rough draft of ITNOT then I will, you can see how much I suck without music and a computer as its written on paper. Read and review people.


	20. Chapter 20

In The Nic of Time Chapter 20

(A/N)Please don't hate me for last chapter, it all turns out in the end, though we're bairly halfway there. Any questions, suggestions, or you just wanna little spoiler message me. Broke 1000 views today, I know. Not really a big deal but I'm happy that some of you are liking the story and reading.

Howleen POV

We're waiting for Valentine to show up in the parking lot. The group consists of me, Damien (whose holding me as close to him as possible) Dominic who's playing with a butterfly knife and watching everything like a hawk. Dimitri whose arms are wrapped around Torry just like Damien and me., Clawdeen whose looking nervous. And finally Deadric, leaning against his rental car with the same look as the other three. I shiver as the wind cuts through my thin jacket, but thats not the only reason.

"That's the difference between a true monster and a person, the ability to do something this horrible and loose no sleep over it. I should know... I'm still one myself," Damien had said before we had left the rest of the ghouls in the room.

No matter what, to me he's not a monster. I shiver harder as I see a black Mercedes pull into the parking lot and Damien pushes me behind him and walks to stand with his cousins. They had banned Clawd from joining in, he would've killed the vampire. I'm still doubting that the Fain's won't...

"What's this?" The fake souther accent rings as the tall vampire steps out of the car and removes his sunglasses.

"You mother-," Deadric grabs Dominic as the earth elemental starts for the arrogant Manster.

"What you did last night... It's unforgivable, it took all I had to get Clawd to not come out hear himself." Damien's glare is steady, his body tense, my fur stands on end from the charge he's putting off containing his Lumin form.

"I assure you I have no idea what your talking about, now if you'll excuse me. I'm hear to see Clawdeen," he sneers with a glare.

"In your dreams Va-len-tine," Toralei singsongs at the vamp.

His eyes widen in fear and knowledge that he was just set up, before he can move Deadric's walking for him hoping to end this without violence. "If you turn yourself in willingly, they'll go much easier on you ya know," he stops about a foot in front of the vampire.

Valentine says nothing as he lunges for Deadric, the red haired Fain pulls out a siringe and dodges the lunge. Sticking the siringe into Valentine's stomach, he pushes the plunger. Valentine stumbles then vomits all over the ground, a thick black substance, "What'd you do to me," more black vomit hits the pavement as the monster yells in pain and drops to his knees.

"Dead man's blood, less than the lethal dose I assure you, but enough for it to make this a fair fight. Considering your over 3000 and all," the red haired Fain shrugs as he kicks the vamp in the ribs dropping him closer to the ground.

Dominic walks up next and places the knife to Valentine's throat, "It's fucks like you that make me sick," he stabs the vampire in the shoulder. The howl of pain that Valentine lets out as smoke rises from the wound makes me cover my sensitive ears. "Blessed silver, my father happens to be a Christian priest you dick," Dominic says and stabs him in the other shoulder, this time leaving the knife in place.

"YOUR ALL GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Valentine screams as Damien steps up to him and grabs him by the throat.

"No, your paying for what you did to Draculaura, and we're being much more kind than we should," sirens blare in the distance. They had called the Police before waiting for Valentine. Damien activates his Lumin form and Valentine's eyes open even wider than before.

Valentine spasms as Damien pushes electricity into the living corpse, "I wonder what would happen if you restart a vampire's heart?" Damien says out loud before Valentine screams even more as a the air crackles with the amount of power Damien's sending into him.

I hear another thump, thump, that wasn't there a second ago as my boyfriend releases the human letting him hit the cold pavement. Dominic retrieves his knife as the police roll into the parking lot, Damien suppresses his Lumin and walks back over to me with a remorseful look. His normally bright eyes are darker than usual as he walks past me as if I don't exist.

Deadric stops me as I start to say something, "Let him calm down. He's always acted... Different after using his Lumin, he just needs a few," he smiles down at me and slaps my shoulder playfully as he follows my sullen boyfriend the other two in toe.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I ask Toralei when I fall into step beside her.

"Damien? Yeah, he's too much of a ass to let hurting someone like Valentine bother him that long." The werecat smiles at me as we reenter the school, Damien had stopped walking about ten feet ahead of us.

"AHHHHHH!" He yells before slamming his fist into the nearest locker denting it in by a few inches.

"Then again, I could be wrong," Toralei bites at her claws as we watch Damien continue yelling and repeatedly slamming his fists into the locker. He collapses into tears minutes later. All his cousins do is keep their distance and let him vent his anguish.

I feel like I should go to him, hold him and tell him it's fine that he had to do it. That it was the right thing to do, beating Valentine and turning him Normie again for what he did to Lala. _But was it? _A voice whispers, _could you really calm him when he's like this when even his closest family can't?_

_ Are you strong enough to be with him?_

Damien POV

I'm lying on my bed, my arm covering my eyes, I'm actually alone for once. Mainly because I had wanted to be and my friends and cousins had respected that. _You gave that bastard what he deserved._

Shut up. I didn't need to do anything, Dom and Dead had the situation handled. Why did I step up to do anything at all?

_Because you wanted to, he needed to be taught a lesson, and without his powers he can't do much damage anymore._

Still... I didn't want to hurt him. I just wanted to let justice be done to Laura for what he did.

_And that's what you did, justice._

I'm going crazy, I'm talking to myself. All I want is to be alone right now.

_Your never alone..._

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I sigh and yell, "Enter," looking to see Deadric, Dominic, and Dimitri walk in without anyone else then close my eyes again.

"Lala's at the hospital getting a rape kit done to prove it was Valentine," Dominic says and I feel weight on my bed as he sits down on it.

I nod not looking at them, "You did what you thought was right Dame," Deadric's voice reaches me but I ignore him. He sighs and I hear him set in the chair by my bed. "Howleen sends her love, so does Laura along with a thank you."

I nod again. "Why am I like this?" I ask no one in particular.

"A pretentious know it all ass?" Dom tries to lighten my mood and I send him a one eye'd glare.

"I feel horrible for what I did to that asshole, even though I know I shouldn't," I sigh and sit up.

"It's because you care Damien, as much as you say your a monster. Monster's don't care when they hurt someone," Deadric explains.

"But I liked doing it Deadric, I loved doing it, feeling him writh in pain as I reached inside him to restart his heart. I would've kept going if I didn't remember Howleen was there, I wanted to keep sending wave after wave of voltage into his heart. I wanted to stop it again, to see him die," I feel a tear slip from my eye and I can't look at them anymore. "I feel like I'm loseing more and more of who I am..."

"Your Damien fucking Fain, and to us, that's who you'll always be," Dominic claps a hand to my shoulder and smiles. I send them a small smile back, and hope their right.

(A/N) Read and review.


	21. Chapter 21

In The Nic of Time Chapter 21

Listen to Skillet Last Night while reading, it gives more impact to the chapter.

Damien POV

One month after Valentine, the weather changed, turning colder. It's times like this I miss living in Huston, where it was 50 degrees minimum year round and rarely dropped lower. It's now mid November and Laura's mental state was going back to normal, (though the doctor still couldn't explain how she suddenly got a reflection). Deadric keeps trying to book gigs for us at local spots, but I stop him every time. I'm not ready to try being a rockstar again.

Not yet at least, I yawn and keep typing away on my laptop, the lines of code flowing as natural as breathing to me. Yet another software company had commissioned me for a normally difficult program, I finished the last line of the 30000 bit encryption and saved it. My schoolwork for the week also finished I decide I deserve a drink and a blunt. Dom, Dim and Dead we're all out of town, Deadric for his work. Dominic flew on to Huston to see his parents, and Dimitri went back to Hawaii for a major swell that hit the Bonzai Pipeline.

All promised that we would meet at the reunion and they even invited the ghouls and Howleen to come, along with Clawd and Duce. Deadric's treat, which is good because I'm getting paid almost nothing for these programs. Damn meta and underage work laws. As I grab a bottle I look through my repaired window, it's raining outside. I love the smell after a fresh rain, I was never aloud out in it though. I attract lighting, and my parents were always afraid I'd overload, a worry I share.

I sigh and plop onto my bed, "Time to get wasted on a Wednesday," I pull a blunt out of a rello pack I retrive from my nightstand and right before I light it.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Fuck," I get up and open the door to see my ghoul, dressed in black fishnets, multi colored arm warmers, five inch high heeled sneakers along with a black shirt with blue streaks. She must've walked hear, she soaking wet. "Babe what are you doing hear? It's" I glance to my clock, "damn 10 o' clock."

"Can I come in?" Is all she asks, I notice the redness of her eyes and know it's not from weed. I nod and step to the side, she walks in without another word and sits on my bed dripping water everywhere.

I sit beside her and say nothing as I light up the blunt and pass her the whiskey, she chugs almost a fourth of the pint in one gulp and winces at the burn. I pass the blunt and take a smaller swing myself of the golden liquid. We sit in silence for almost five minutes before I break it.

"Is something wrong?" Thats when she breaks, tears falling.

"My parent's want me to stop seeing you, they say I only think I'm in love. Same with Clawdeen and Clawd, saying it ain't been long enough to fall in love. And worst of all they think I should be with a wolf," she doesn't look at me as I absorb this information. Tears still spill from her eyes, "God I hate letting you see me like this, I should leave.." She makes it to my door before I realize she's leaving.

I volt and grab her wrist, "We're still... Us right?"

"I don't know, their really pushing this Damien," she still doesn't meet my eyes.

"I love you Howleen, and that's all I care about," I place her hand on my cheek and smell rubbing alchahol and cosmetic glue. "I won't let you say goodbye, not like this if ever," I kiss her palm and the smell of glue gets stronger. "What the?"

"Don't," she tries to pull away as I push up her arm warmer, there's a patch of fur that not her natural color. I drag her to the bathroom and grab some hydrogen peroxide and douse her arm with it. Then pull away the fake fur. I suck in air through my teeth as I see scars lacing her tan skin under her fur, and more leading up her arm.

"Why?" Is all I can think to ask.

"It... It... It started when Deenie was..." She tried to get out through the tears.

"Howleen, why? Don't I.. Don't I make you happy?" I back a step away.

"Oh course you do, but... You wouldn't understand," she screams at me.

"Try me," I yell back.

"It's just all too much, the teasing, the pack casting me out, back when Clawdeen was putting me through hell because of you, it just became too much. The pain, it made me feel alive again," she brushes past me trying to leave again. I grab her wrist stopping her, being a werewolf she could've easely broke my grip at anytime and ran. But she didn't.

"Leena? Do you love me?" I ask

"Yes..." I hear her whisper from behind me.

"Then, move in hear, with me. Fuck your parent's, fuck your brother, and fuck your sister," I lean my back against hers and she leans back. We slowly sink to the floor, our hands still locked.

"I don't think I'm ready for "That" Dame," she whispers.

"I'm not asking for "That", I said I'd wait and I will. But this is the last night I want you to spend alone, the last night away from me. Do you honestly think I want you cutting, want you feeling like you don't matter?" I feel her shake her head and a quiet sob escapes her. "Because to me you do, your beautiful, smart, caring, funny... You make me feel, human."

"You promised you wouldn't call yourself a monster," she sniffles.

"But I am, I wanted to kill Valentine, I was ready to kill him, then I realized you was there watching. And I remember thinking through the anger, I don't want her afraid of me, don't let her see me like this," I sigh and let my head fall to my chest.

"Your not," is her reply.

"Weather I'm a monster or not is not the subject of the conversation," I stand pulling her up with me and turn to face her.

"They wouldn't let me move in," she doesn't meet my eye still.

"Look at me," I pull her chin until amber meets blue, "look me in the eyes and say you love me and won't let anything get between us. I'm everywhere and anything you need me to be Howleen, as long as neither of us lets something or someone get between us. Then we'll be fine."

"I love you Damien, and I won't," I know she knows from the look in her eyes that I was willing to die to keep her in my life. I NEEDED her in my life.

"Then stay hear, at least for the night," I cup her face with my left hand and she nuzzles into it. "I love you." I lean down and kiss her deeply which she returns with just as much enthusiasm.

The next morning, we're woken up by Clawd bursting through my door, "Where is she?" He yells.

"Hun calm down," Laura follows him in trying to stop him grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him back.

It's probably not helping that I'm only in boxers and Howleen only in her panties and matching black bra. "Clawd nothing happened," I jump outta bed trying to reason with him.

"Then why is there a bottle of whiskey, and why are you two almost naked?" He advances on me, I make no move to defend myself.

Howleen jumps in the way, "He was already drinking when I showed up last night. I only had one drink, and we DIDN'T have sex." She yells in his face but he doesn't hear her.

He shoves her out of his way to get to me, she never touches the floor. But, _"I've finally had enough, enough of her being pushed around, enough or you all treating her like crap. Enough of all this stupid, childish drama." _ I grab Clawd by the throat, my Lumin breaking through. _"You are going to leave, now, you are no longer welcome in my home wolf. I'm tired of your silly little temper and how you treat MY LOVE," _ I toss him one handed out of my room and put my door back in place.

Howleen POV

Damien's voice as he manhandles Clawd, it sounds like two people speaking at once, his Lumin form is a darker blue than normal. His eyes consumed by white energy as he calls me his love. I won't lie, I'm turned on. When Clawd bursts right back in growling, Damien turns on his heel and roars, actually roars at my brother. The lights above glow brighter, his laptop on the computer desk shoots sparks everywhere.

I hear his window shatter as Clawd cowers away from him and the light bulbs blow, my furs on end from the amount of static in the room. Toralei and the twins show up as well as Deenie to find Clawd acting like a scared puppy in front of a growling and heaving Damien, his Lumin pulses in time with his heart beat. _"Get the fuck out, now, and tell your parent's she's staying hear four out of seven nights. Deal with it," _

He kicks Clawd with enough force to send him flying out the room, and I realize that Damien is truly a monster. But it doesn't bother me in the least as I run to his arms and kiss him, which he returns in kind as his Lumin fades.

(A/N) I'll be taking another break from writing, hope you all enjoyed six chapter within three days. Tell me how you all liked them. Please read and review. Another chapter or two and we should hit the Fain reunion.


	22. Chapter 22

In The Nic of Time Chapter 22

Damien POV

Ten minutes after Clawd shows up, Howleen's phone rigs and theres another knock at my door. I open it to see Toralei, the twins, Spectra, Laura and Frannie. "I'm soooooo sorry about Clawd Dame," Laura whines when I move to let them in.

"I knew it would cause some problems so don't worry about it Vampy, how are you feeling?" I sit on my bed. Howleen was taking her call in the bathroom, and from the way the cats keep glancing to the door and back with worried eyes. I couldn't be going well.

"I'm fine, Valentine's a marked man though. My uncle Alucard wasn't too happy to find out his little Pinky was hurt," her eyes darken even with her smile.

"Wait, Alucard, the famous vampire hunter for the Hellsing Organization?" I feel my eyes bug out a little. She nods, note to self, never piss off her or her family. If Alucard was really gunning for Valentine, well...

"I DON'T CARE DAD," I hear from the bathroom and I wince harder. "SO THE FUCK WHAT IF ROMULUS WANTS ME, HE"S FUCKING DEENIE."

I growl as my Lumin threatens to break through and I rub at my eyes when I feel a claw tap me. I look to see Purrsephone (who had warmed up to me a little) passing a bowl to me. I thank the tabby with a nod of my head and hit the bowl. Spectra knew better than to report anything that happens in my room so I know Howleen's conversation is safe. But the continued yells from the bathroom do nothing to help my mood.

"HE IS NOT A MONSTER, I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU SAW ON THE INTERNET," my face pales and the bowl slips from my grip. Thumping harmlessly on my think carpet.

"Even her parents think I'm a monster..." I stand and head to my door.

"Damien!" I faintly hear Toralei shout but I'm already lost in my own mind.

_ You knew they would think of you as one if they ever saw that video of the payment those Normie's deserved. _The voice whispers. I don't know what I was thinking, that my past would never follow me, or be found out. _You knew it would happen eventually. _So...

I'm running without knowing where I'm headed, my body going on instinct by this point as I fly through the halls of Monster High. I'm not a monster... No one hear sees me as one. _They all do, but their afraid. Just like the Normie's in our hometown, their afraid of your intelligence, of your power. To them you was, and now to Howleen's parents, you are and always will be a..._

Don't say it, don't think it. I'm not.. I'm not..

_YOU ARE A MONSTER!_

I growl and volt away, feeling the tears fall away in the slip stream.

Howleen POV

"Dad I don't care what the fuck you think, I love him and thats that. So fuck off," I yell into the receiver before quite literally crushing my phone in my hands. When I walk out of the bathroom, Torry, Lala, Spectra, and the twins are waiting. But no Damien. I sigh, "Okay where is he?" I ask folding my arms under my breasts.

"He ran out after the monster comment," Lala looks at me with worried eyes. "We don't know where he went," she admits then looks away.

"Torry, let me see your phone," I hold out my hand.

"What happened to your?" she asks but passes it to me anyway.

"Destroyed," I call Damien's number which is listed under Static Shock in her phone.

He answers second ring, "What?" He growls at me through the line and I hear a lot of static, he must be in Lumin form. Or just putting off a lot of energy. Probably both.

"Where are you?" I huff.

"Somewhere in Canada I think... I volted without thinking and just... Didn't stop,"his voice is laced with remorse and sadness. "I'm not coming back Leena."

"BULLSHIT!"

"_Don't you bullshit me_," he yells back and his voice takes on the same double tone as it did earlier. "_Everyone thinks I'm a monster there and their right I am. I don't deserve friends, I don't deserve you. I don't even deserve to be alive and you know it!"_

"No one thinks that besides my parents, and maybe the wolf pack. Damien Fain, you are not a monster, by appearance or by nature. Now get your ass back hear before I have Deadric and the others hunt you down and beat some sense into you." I have the phone on speaker, his voice loses the double tone and gets lower.

"No..."

"Damien... What about last night, you made me promise I wouldn't let nothing come inbetween us. Now promise me the same and come home," I feel a tear slip down my face and get absorbed by my fur.

"It'll only cause more problems for you..."

"Damien... I love you. Please come home," I whisper, feeling more tears coming and the need for a razor raising.

"I'm on my way back, your gonna regret this Howleen," he warns, and I have a feeling he may be right.

"I don't care, and if I ever end up regretting making you stay, you can say I told you so," I feel a smile split my face as I hear him sigh and hang up. He's back at Monster High and in my arms in less than an half hour.

"Never," I punch him in the jaw, "Ever," another punch, "Leave me again. You got that."

"I promise," he's still standin after two half strength punches with a grin on his face. But his blue eyes are still darker than normal, and still showing doubt. The same question repetes in my head, _Are you strong enough to be with him?_ I made him come home, come back to me, even if I'm not strong enough. As long as he always comes back, thats fine with me.

Damien POV

Near the end of November, my Mom calls me. "Damien, your playing again!" She screeches at me and I grit my teeth.

"Hello Elizabeth," I answer calmly and coolly. "Okay, who squealed?"

"Who do you think," damn you Dominic, "and call me that again and you won't get to use your manhood on your little girlfriend that you neglected to tell me about as well. Because I'll rip it off got it," I blush and look around the room.

All my friends freeze what their doing, which was passing a blunt, and look at my red face and the phone. They all start laughing, "MOTHER YOU ARE ON SPEAKER."

"I know, that's why I said it, they needed to know that there is one person who exists that can keep you in line." I hear her smug smile in her voice as I sigh.

"Sorry I haven't called or anything, kinda been busy. I was planning on coming to the Reunion though," I try to save myself from another tongue lashing.

"You better have more planned than a sorry, everyone wants to hear you play again. So you can make it up to me by playing at the Reunion," I groan. How did I know that was coming. "Did my comment make that girl of yours blush?" She asks and I look to said ghoul whose blush is obvious through her fur.

"Yeah, you didn't call me just to torture me though. So what else Mom?" I question covering the mic and mouthing (I'm sorry) to Howleen. She smiles and shrugs at me showing off her fangs.

"Your bringing your friends right? And that werewolf girl singing with you in that video aren't you?" I intake a quick breath.

"What about Alex? He'll raise hell and you know it. So I was only gonna bring Howleen, and maybe not even her," I say. Not the right thing to say in a situation like this by the way.

"Nonsense, he'll accept it or face the consequences. Your bringing them all, and Deadric's already said he'll pay. God knows what that boy does to the amount of money he does, cause I'll never figure it out. Bye Dame, see you in a few days," she hangs up and I face palm.

"Who's Alex?" Clawd questions, me and him had patched things up after I swore on my life I wouldn't force Howleen into sex too soon. Her parents still hated that she was spending the night hear four nights a week, and still thought of me as a monster... But Deenie and Clawd were placating them, so far. They still don't think what me and Howleen have is true love, I say their idiots for thinking otherwise. Clawd keeps saying when she's outta earshot that it's only a matter of time, he's still sore about our last conflict.

"One of my Normie cousin, I have a pretty big family now that I think about it. Alex is training to become a Hunter," everyone's eyes widen and Clawd's grip on Laura tightens. In monster society Hunter's are kinda like police, they hunt down rouge monster's that are breaking laws. And take care of them, so naturally any Hunter (more so a trainee) will have an instant distrust of any monster they meet.

"If he even thinks of trying something, I'll take care of him. If Dead, Dom, and Dim don't beat me too it," I wrap my arms around Howleen. "If you guys don't want to come I understand."

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Toralei purrs and agreements echo around the room. I smile, now I have to hope that Alex will leave them alone because I'm family and I brought them. But he did call Dimitri, Dominic, and I liabilities to his initiation into the Hunter ranks at last years reunion, so fat chance there.

(A/N)Thanks to all who are reading, I hope more of you will review and tell me how I'm doing. Tell me how you liked the chapter. Peace from Hellhound.


	23. Chapter 23

In The Nic of Time Chapter 23

(A/N)Hey been a few, got my GED tests over with and it seems like its about time for a new chapter, so hear it is, don't know when I'll get to the reunion. Hopefully soon. To those who've been waiting heres 23.

Damien POV

Well, bags are packed, plane tickets are passed out, and I'm stoned shitless for the flight. "Hear goes nothing," I whisper to myself as I walk out of my room with Howleen to find the twins and Torry waiting with their suitcases.

"Ready?" the orange werecat asks with a smile and a purr.

"I bet your ready to see Dimmi again," I laugh as she gives me a light hiss in retaliation and flexes her claws at me. "OK, latch on, its gonna be a bumpy trip since I'm not carrying you all. And make sure you have a tight grip on your luggage and me, I'm not responsible for any lost items or limbs."

"Wait, what?" Purrsephone asks after they all grab my shoulder tightly and Howleen's hand is firmly in mind.

Electricity crackles and the smell of ozone fills the air, everything seems to travel away from me, and I focus on the horizon line. I take a deep breath never having volted more than two people at one time before and always carrying them, so I don't even know if I can do this. Oh well science is nothing but trying out different things until something works anyway. I take a few steps and the scene starts changing rapidly, we're in front of the school now, a few more and we're three blocks away.

So far so good, everyone's still attached so I decide to kick it up a notch. I start running and the scenery starts flashing flashing more and more, even I only catch glimpses of where we are before it blurs. The others see nothing but streaks of light, their brains not able to process the rapid sight information. "Babe slow down," I hear Howleen yell but if I slow now I'll stop cold. So i grip her slightly slipping hand tighter and keep going.

The werecats are yowling and begging for me to slow down, I see the airport and stop on a dime. Bad idea considering I have four people and eight suitcases traveling around 5000 mph behind me that cant do the same. The werecats slam into me tumbling s all to the ground, after rolling for about 20 or 30 feet we stop thanks to a luggage cart. I don't open my eyes right away, making sure everything is still working and wasn't too damaged.

My head must be in a suitcase, because my face is in between two furry warm objects. With two more pushing into the back of my head. "I'm in between the twins ain't I?" I muffle out knowing our friend are there having seen them before impact.

"Close, now get your head outta my tits please," Meowolody's voice emanates from above me.

"When the other person removes their tits from the back of my head I will, until then I'm stuck." Not the worst place to be stuck in hindsight.

"Those aren't my tits, thats my ass," I hear Toralei respond with a groan to her voice.

Howleen POV

"Ugh, what happened?" I ask opening my eyes to see Clawdeen hovering over me with the ghouls nearby.

"Hmphgiimmphgh smmphpemmed commphlsimmmphon," I hear someone try to say.

"Stop talking, it tickles."

I sit up and grab my throbbing head, waving Deenie off as she trys to fuss over me. "I'm fine, where's Damien?"

"Ummm," Deenie points to an upturned luggage cart, Meowolody's on bottom with Damien's face between her breasts. Toralei's ass is pinning his head in place as she's basically lieing on his back with a suitcase pinning her down. Purrsephone landed on the other side of the cart right on top off a baggage handler, who's pretty attractive for a baggage handler.

Clawd and Duce are laughing so hard no one's got the suitcase pinning Torry down yet, so I walk over and heft it off her. She rolls off and hits the concrete with an omph. When Damien feels the pressure lift, he shoots up gasping for air. "Your cleavage almost killed me," he pushes away from the annoyed tabby and lies on the ground panting.

"Hope you took a picture, cause you'll never be that close to them again," she yowls as she fixes her top.

"Photographic memory, but don't worry I didn't see anything. Venus might be curious to find out you still ware white virgin girl," the second comment is whispered under his breath. Him and me being the only ones outside of the werecats to know Meowlody's a lesbian.

She glares at him with red eyes and he gives her a wheezy laugh, he looks up at me with brighter than normal blue orbs. "There not as nice as yours though," he winks and I feel heat rush to my face. I cross my arms and roll my eyes with a smile on my face. "Thats the last time I volt more than two people," he stand and grabs the bags that traveled with us.

"Next time, when I say slow down. Slow the fuck down," Toralei growls standing and rubbing her tailbone right above her tail.

"Next time, when I say. Are you sure you want me to volt you? I've never traveled speed of sound with four people before. Fucking listen," he rolls his eyes at her as we walk into the terminal.

"Why did you want him to volt you guys?" Lala asks her arm around Clawd's waist as we walk up to the massive line.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time, and he's volted Leena and Clawdeen before. I wanted to see what it was like," she shrugs. Damien's looking down at his watch. He did the same with me my first volt, their in for it now.

"Your stomachs will be catching up to you in, three, two, one..." All three werecats double over groaning and burping, "Yeah, gotta hate the molecular delay. Hope you ate a light breakfast," Damien give all three a smug cracked grin as they rush for the bathrooms.

An hour later they find us sitting in the waiting area, "I should fucking gut you," Torry growls as she starts for Damien whos laughing.

"I think that broke my virginity," Purrsephone mews softly sitting next to me holding her stomach. "Leena how do you handle that as often as you do?" She asks looking at me like I'm insane.

I shrug, "You get used to it," is my only answer as I snuggle into Dame's side more.

Damien POV

The flight from Oregon to Huston only takes around six or seven hours, I didn't bother counting considering I volted all the way to Monster High when I enrolled. The second we exit the plane, I take a huge wiff of the air, I'm home. Then reality hits, no Monster High is my home now. This town, these people, their not my friends, most of them who know me hate me. I feel a hand grab mine, I look to see Howleen smiling up at me.

"Good to be back?" She asks as we walk to claim our bags.

"Kinda, I'd be lying if I said it was good. Plesent maybe," the hairs on the back of my neck stand up when we enter the terminal. "There's a desturbence in the force..." I look around and then I'm blind sided by a flying mop of pink hair.

"DAMIEN," it sequels at me as it almost cuts my oxygen supply off.

"Dany... Need air..."

"Opps," she giggles and sits up straddling me, "my bad cuz." My bombshell of a cousin stands and helps me up.

"Who is this?" Uh-oh. Howleen's tensed up glaring daggers at Dany, her knuckles cracking as she flexes her hand. I kinda don't blame her, Dany's 5'5, 102, with an hourglass figure and a face that would make a model jelious. Duce and Clawd's jaws are both on the floor, don't blame them either, she's waring a skin tight crue cut t-shirt with deep V neck line and a pair of Daisy Duke cut offs. My cuz is smoking.

"Hi, I'm Dany, Damien's cousin nice to meet you. You," she points at my ghoul who's slightly more relaxed now. "You must be Howleen, from the video," she grabs the wolfette into a bone crushing hug. What do you expect from a girl who grew up with two older brothers and living on a ranch. "Thank you soooooo much for getting him singing again."

"Wait, if your hear then..."

"Dany, what the hell are you hugging?" Alex, a blond, 6'0, cowboy boot waring douche with perfectly combed short hair walks up with a glare.

"She's not a what Alex," I say pushing Dany away and stepping in between him and my friends. "She's a she, and she happens to be my ghoul."

"My name's Howleen," she pushes pasts me and extends a hand for him to shake with a smile.

He rolls his blue eyes and gently slaps her hand away, "Aunt Liz didn't warn me you were bringing so many... Friends," he sneers and I hear the restraint in his voice. Plus side, so does Dany.

"Alexander Ryder Fain, you be nice. They just got hear, learn to get to know people before you judge them." She waves a finger in his face with every word and backs him up a few steps.

"Their not people Dany, how many times do I have o tell you their Mon.."

"Say that word to them," I'm in between them, Dany to my right and Alex on my left, in a flash. "And i'll show you a real Monster Alex," my Lumins active and a darker shade of blue than normal. I wonder why it's been doing that lately.

"You should know monsters Damien considering your the worst of any I've ever met," he smiles at me and waves to my friends before walking off.

"What am I gonna do with him," Dany sighs shaking her head with hands on her hips.

"Say the words," a small ball of lighting forms in my curled hand, passer by's stare at me and my group.

"That would just make him right, any way, Mom and Dad are dying to see you common," she grabs my hand and drags me away to baggage claim. Alex is no where in sight, but my Aunt Nina and Uncle Roger are waiting for us. Nina's pretty much an older version of Dany except with honey blond hair (Dany's natural color) and a few inches taller.

Roger's a giant of a man standing 6'5 with a sun tanned face and a hard look to his gray eyes, waring a plaid shirt, blue jeans and cowboy boots. Oh hell I need to get another pair, considering the reunions on their ranch and rattlers are commen there. "Damien," Nina squeels and embraces me in a hug.

"Dame," Roger nods at me and I nod back, man of few words Roger is.

"It's great to see you both, Alex on the other hand..." I just sigh and grab my bags when I see them, talking mainly to Nina and Dany about the ranch and updates on the family. My friends just stand waiting for their bags rarly talking, looking akwardly around them. So many normie's for them.

I let my Lumin flare to life and continue talking to my family. Nina's eyes widen when I enter it and Roger moves in front of Dany a little. "You okay Damien?" Nina asks sounding worried, they only know my Lumin with my temper.

"If their freaks here, then so am I," I shrug it off, Roger nods and slaps me on the shoulder.

"Good boy," he grumbles and smiles under his mustache at me. "Time to get rolling," he state noticing Cleo grab the last of her five bags.

We walk outside and arrive at a El Darado pick up truck, "Umm where do we ride?" Cleo asks looking at the machine warily.

I sling our bags into the back area, and go around the truck, sure enough there sits a hook on trailer like those ones used for haunted hey rides and crap like that. "There," I nod at the trailer and laugh at most of their horrified looks. I hop up and reach for Howleen's hand then I hear a rattle, oh shit. "Don't," I warn letting go of her hand letting her drop to her feet I turn and see a diamond back coiled up among some old hey.

"Didn't forget how to handle a rattler did ya boy," Roger laughs and I roll my eyes.

"Oh ha ha, once a Texan, always a Texan," faster than any normal human, and faster than the snake. I have its head pinched behind the jaws as it hisses and spits venom, "This'll make a nice pair of boots." I state looking at the two foot rattle snake, then shrug and electrocute it to death. Duce winces when I do so. I give the trailer a once over and deemed it safe. "Next time check the damn thing Rog, I may be faster than a damn snake but they aren't," he just laughs.

"Welcome home kid."

(A/N)Well thats done, hope you enjoyed it. Peace.


	24. Chapter 24

In The Nic of Time Chapter 24

(A/N)Hey people, I passed my GED. WHOO! Felt like about time for a new chapter considering my muse came back from that awesome news and I've recived two new followers in the past week. Thanks too all who are reading and following even off site. With further ado hears chapter 24.

Howleen POV

After we all loaded up in the hay wagon, Damien hopped out and pulled his shirt off, pulling some gloves out of his pockets. He puts them on and tugs on string with his teeth to tighten them in place, "Sweet, Damien high way parkor," Dany fist pumps and sits back. "Haven't seen this in a while," with the way she leaned back I though Clawd's and Duce's eyes would bug out of their skulls.

"Babe what's she talking about, ain't you riding with us?" I narrow my eyes at him and he smiles.

"Nope, I'm running, don't worry babe I've done this hundreds of times," he winks but I look away with a growl. That idiots gonna get himself killed.

"Don't die," I whisper and sit facing away from him. Dany quirks an eyebrow at me, but I ignore her and feel the pit in my stomach grow when the truck lurches forward.

Damien gives us a head start but quickly catches up by dodging between cars, he's soon running next to the truck on the side opposite me so I could see him. I wince as he leaps over the car behind him and lands on the roof in a crouch, omghoul he's gonna die, he's gonna die.

"Babe, thats enough, please stop," I finally yell as he again leaps to another car making sure not to leave my sight.

"Howleen, calm down. Haven't you figured out what he's doing yet?" Dany asks and we all look to her.

"Committing suicide?" Clawd asks with a confused look getting a slap from Lala on his shoulder in response.

"Going exscream dude," Duce yells and fist pumps cheering Damien on.

"No you idiots, he's trying to impress Howleen by showing her what he can really do," Toralei rolls her green eyes and everyone nods in understanding and Dany in knowing.

"He's been banned from sports ever since he was a kid because of his volting ability, he's actually a decent athlete. But with out his powers he wouldn't be able to do half the thing he can, when he has rules and limitations put on him. He holds back in everything except school work, now that he's back here, a place with nothing holding him back," Dany's smile grows as Damien finally lands on top of the truck hauling us. "You didn't bring them?" She yells to him only to have him smile back.

He reaches down and pulls off the soles of his shoes, what new danger is this? He tosses the rubber pieces into the back cab of the truck and jumps to behind the trailer, sparks shoot from his feet as he starts gliding across the pavement. Wow, steel plates hidden in his shoes. He grabs onto the tailer and ties off a cord thats connected to the gloves, the dumbass is actually street surfing with sparks flying behind him.

I feel myself smile and shake my head, I decide to lean on the back of the trailer to watch him do little tricks and jumps. His eyes are bright and almost glowing, paired with the crooked simile I've grown to love, this is the happest I've seen him since the day after Halloween. Well the second happest, the first being when he accidentally walked in on me in the shower and got a nose bleed.

Damien POV

We arrive at my parents two story blue and white ranch style house in the suburbs just outside Huston fairly quickly, the second we stop fully Howleen hops out of the trailer and bum rushes me into a hug.

"Did I worry you?" She nods into my chest and I laugh lightly, "Guess its a good thing I decided not to play with the semi's today huh?" I laugh harder when she looks up at me with wide amber orbs, only to see them darken and narrow into a glare seconds later.

"Never," she points a finger right in my face, whats this feeling in my stomach, fear? Holy hell its the same feeling I get when facing my mother. "And I mean never! Do that in front of me, got it?" I dry swallow.

"Yes ma'am," is all I can think to say.

"Good," she gives me quick kiss then turns to face my old home, my mother's already waiting on the porch for us. Howleen's turn to dry swallow and shiver in fear, paybacks a bitch.

My mother, Elizabeth Fain, is a tall woman around 6'0 and weighs around 160 pounds. Her age, a mystery even to my father. I feel her electric blue eyes that mirror mine pin me in place from across the yard, and I see her perfect smile as her midnight hair sways in the gentle winter breeze. My Dad exits the house wiping his hands on a cloth, while its obvious who my hair and eye color come from, everything else comes courtesy of Ryder Fain, who I'm a carbon copy of. Except a mop of spiky brown hair sits on his head instead of black and emerald green eyes take in everything around him. As it happens he's shirtless as well showing off his eight pack.

I look to Howleen who's still shaking slightly while staring at my parents, "Don't worry, they'll love you," I say giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She gives me a small smile and we walk up to the wrap around porch.

"Elizabeth, Ryder, s'up," I wave to both of them.

My mother scoffs at me and envelops Howleen in a hug that puts Dany's to shame, "You must be that girl... opps. Ghoul that got him singing again, thank you so much." Howleen's eyes are wide in shock.

"Wow, a lot of cute girls here, too bad for them I'm already married they all must be mourning their loss of 18 years ago," my Dad sighs and sweeps a hand through his hair.

All the ghouls just stare at him with open mouths and questioning glances, I think Clawdeen's drooling a little. "Dudes and ghouls, my father Ryder Fain," he does a little bow at my introduction.

"So, call me Liz you all, no Lizzy or Elizabeth got it," they all nod and she turns to me. "Are you writing again, cause I'm expecting some new songs for the reunion," she glares at me with hands on jean covered hips. Howleen looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I send a glare at Mom.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but yes I've written some new ones," I nod and decide to help Roger with our luggage with Duce and Clawd's help we're done and have the bags on the porch in two minutes. Roger and his family say their good byes and take their leave.

"Well before you all go to a hotel come in for dinner, it should be done in about a half hour," Dad leads us inside, its just as I remember it. Ornaments that one collects through a life time scattered around on the various bookshelves and curio cabinets, the book shelves contain a mixture of Stephen Hawking, Einstein, along with the works of various other genius's and professor's around the globe. Dad's collection, not mine.

Otherwise our house is pretty modest, together Mom and Dad pull in a little less than 45,000 a year so we're comfortable. I immediately volt upstairs, I haven't walked them since I was 4, the others follow and find me in my old room. "I'm back baby," I collapse onto Back Breaker, I sigh as my spine uncoils and the old wood groans in welcome.

Howleen sits beside me and tries to bounce on the bed a little, but it doesn't give, "It's not that bad, I still like your one at Monster High better though," she states and I laugh. My room here is almost exactly like my one at MH, the only real differences are, here I have circuitry, wires, and metal plates scattered around from my various experiments. A desktop computer sits on the desk instead of a laptop, wow its still running from the night before I left.

"I'm really behind," I say and grab a seemingly random mother bored, "that's where this has been," I think out loud reading the label. Making a mental note to grab a few things from my room here to take back MH. "Duce grab the vaporizer from my closet," I order and pull weed out from under my mattress. "What? Did you honestly think I wouldn't leave a stash in my room?" I laugh as they all mutter and nod at each other.

The only one's who couldn't come to Huston with us are Gil, Lagoona, Ghoulia, and Spectra. This sucks because I wanted to take Ghoulia to the reunion and yell Zombie Party oh well.

"Hey Dame can I hop on myscare for a bit, I got like no reception hear," Toralei whines and I nod to her breaking the weed down. Thank God I only decided to pack about a gram of the half bag I hid under Back Breaker, the rest safely in the bag and back between the bed and frame.

"What the?" I hear Torry say and moaning coming from my computer. I have the mouse in my hand in less than a second, "Was that just... Were Porn?" She looks up at me with unshed tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Moving on," I cough and sit next to a red faced Howleen pulling out more weed to process as I had just spilled the gram from before.

"I guess Monster High's your dream school then, all us sexy half animal ghouls walking around and everything," she cackles.

"I don't get how it's funny Toralei, considering who he's dating at the moment," Leena glares at her friend who stops laughing outright but continues snickering.

"I know but I never thought he ever looked at porn, wereporn at that," said werecat bursts into another fit of giggles.

I roll my eyes and pack the freshly retrieved vaporizer, then turn it on to heat it up first. "Why do like were's so much anyway dude, you've been attracted to them ever since you started Monster High?" Duce asks sitting in my bean bag chair, Cleo plopping down in his lap.

I reach up and stroke Leena's puppy ear between my thumb and pointer finger, her tail starts wagging and she bites her lower lip, crossing her legs to stop one from shaking. "I'm not sure, I guess it's because their so wild," I smile at Howleen who's glaring at me, but struggling to hold in a smile.

Just then a silver streak leaps into my lap, "Hey Jazzy, how you been?" A decent size house cat is now sitting in my lap carefully avoiding the weed that was left over from packing the vape. She rubs on me a little, purring and meowing at me for being gone so long. "Calm down girly, I'm home for a little while," I laugh, then put her between and Howleen on the bed.

I hit the vape and pass the hose around, Jazzy then hops right into Howleen's lap and curls up to sleep, "Thats weird," I nod at my cats actions and Howleen genitally scratches her behind the ears.

"You know us weres, our wild personalities have that effect on house pets," that causes everyone to laugh lightly. I wonder how much we'll be laughing when Alex and some of his friend show up at the reunion.

(A/N) Boring chapter I know, and I'm sorry for that. Don't worry hilarity and maybe the reunion next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

In The Nic of Time Chapter 25

Howleen POV

"Hey guys, dinners almost done," Damien's Mom pokes her head in the door to his room, I'm still stroking Jazzy asleep on my lap while Damien's streaching on his much missed bed. "Oh and Howleen, the guest rooms all set up incase you want to stay here instead of the hotel."

"Didn't Damien say I'll be staying in his room with him?" Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

Liz's expression goes blank for a second, then her eyes home in on her son, who's leaning on his elbows looking at her with a fearful face. "Damien, come hear and talk to me for a second," she asks and it comes out more of a command. Her smile is sickly sweet and you can hear the restrained anger in her tone.

"I'd rather stay hear and get stoned," he replies slowly, choosing his words, something I've never seen him do before.

"Nonsense," she walks in and grabs him by an ankle, "you need to explain a few things." She begins dragging him out, he shoots everyone a pleading look. He's beyond help now and we all know it, "For instance, why your sleeping in the same bed as an underage girl, girlfriend or not," I wince, yep diffidently shouldn't have said anything.

We hear him thump down the stairs, "Its a really good thing you didn't say anything about you guys practically living together," Toralei sighs.

"REALLY NOW, LIVING TOGETHER AND WHY WAS I NOT TOLD?"

"Liz, not the table, here use the chair," the calm voice of Ryder emanates from down stairs. A crash is heard seconds later.

"Good thing she doesn't know about the shower incident," Toralei says yet again while I bite at my claws worrying about him and that crash.

"WHAT SHOWER INCIDENT!"

"FOR THE SAKE OF GOD TORRY SHE HAS HEARING LIKE A BAT, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Damien yells up at us and we all wince as another crash is heard.

"How'd he know it was me?" The perplexed orange werecat asks the room.

Damien POV

God that cat has a mouth almost as big as Spectra's, I think as I dodge the second chair thrown my way, Dad's finishing up dinner in the kitchen while my mother murders me in the dining room. "Mom calm down we haven't done anything," I dodge a item that I think is a fireplace fork, I turn and see the coal shovel embedded in the wall behind me. "How the hell did you manage that one?" I stop to ask.

"Thats a Texan girl for you son, duck right," Dad interjects, poking his head in from the kitchen.

I turn just in time to see the actual fireplace toasting fork coming at me, I barely get out of its flight path, almost having to volt to avoid the household object turned deadly projectile. Mom stands at the entrance to the dining room to prevent my escape, huffing and heaving after yelling so much. She puffs a stray strand of hair out of her face, "Well I feel better now," she sighs and sits in one of the four upright chairs.

"Good for you," I growl and sit opposite her. "So, to get it out the way, she's living with me four out of seven nights a week. And I accidentally walked in on her in the shower okay?"

"Accidentally, ha," I hear Dad from the kitchen and flip the bird in his direction.

"Why is she staying with you, and do her parents approve?" The two questions I knew were coming, and I have negative answers for both.

"No, in fact her parent hate me, they think I'm a... They think I'm a monster, and I'm having her stay with me so often because I don't want to lose her," I look down away from my mother. Now that I say it out loud, it sounds childish and selfish.

"Do you love her?" I look at my Mom, her face ten times softer than just a few minutes ago.

"Yes!" Is my answer with a set jaw, "If you don't want us in the same bed here, I'll stay with them at the hotel."

"You owe me something dear," I turn around, Dad's behind me with a smug look, leaning on the door frame.

Mom sighs, "Fine, you were right."

"Right about?" I hand gesture at my Father for an explanation.

"Simple, I knew your serious about her, and were most likely sleeping together though I have to say I'm a little disappointed that its not "sleeping" together. Either way, you love her, she obviously loves you, roll with it," he rolls back into the kitchen as footsteps tell of people coming down.

"There's more to this than your telling me Damien Fain," her glare is back for a split second until Howleen enters the dining room. "We'll talk more later."

" , I'm so sorr..."

"It's fine Howleen, you can stay in Damien's room with him, no funny business though," she wags a finger at both of us and we both breath a sigh of relief as she goes to help Dad with dinner. I light a cigarette up and start walking back upstairs with Howleen.

"How bad was it after the yelling?" She asks with a downtrodden look, a small shadow of the look that hovered around her when she was cutting. I didn't like it.

"Better actually, don't let it bother you babe," I wrap an arm around her shoulders, "This is a normal Sunday night for me. First time it's involved a girl rather than me building a nuke and almost blowing up the house though."

"One, its Thursday and two, WHAT! YOU BETTER NEVER BUILD A NUKE BACK HOME OR I SWEAR!" I quickly silence her with a kiss to her lips. Her fangs grazing mine. "If you think that saved you, your dead wrong," she glares with crossed arms but her tail is wagging fiercely.

Dinner is a pretty crowded affair for once, the dining rooms packed with my family and friends. Talk is mainly about my friends and Monster High, when the subject of my previous relationship with Clawdeen is brought up, my father looks at me proudly. I shrug it off and keep eating, damn I forgot how real food tasted rather than the weird cuisine of MH.

Thankfully, not all of whats been going on at MH got let out of the bag, I'd be dead, six feet under, and missing a very important part of my body if it did. After dinner, the rest went on to the hotel via cab. Howleen went upstairs for a shower and my father sat down in the living room for a talk. Mom is cleaning up in the kitchen so we're somewhat safe. We both light up a joint and lean forward in our chairs, elbows on knees, staring right into each others eyes.

This is how me and my Dad have a heart to heart, he raises an eyebrow as if asking. "Why not the fearleeder?"

I shrug, "Not my type and you know it old man."

He laughs lightly, then looks to where the bathroom is located, then back to me. "You really love her don't you?" Is the question plastered on his face. I lean back and nod.

"Well then," he stands and stretches, his back popping and cracking, "I guess theres no way to stop you. Good luck son," all of that was verbally said. Then he leaves to help Mom butting out his joint along the way. "You know," he stops in the door way looking back at me, "she's almost exactly like your mother when she was that age."

"And yet, totally different," I stand and head up stairs. Anticipation building in my gut about tomorrow, God Alex is gonna cause hell. At least I'll have Dany to back me up, and my ten to twelve other cousins.

I rip off my shirt, boots, socks, and pants when I reach my room. "Damien," I hear Howleen say from the hallway, bairly peaking into my room. "Text Toralei and tell her one of her nine lives is over," she mutters shyly yet firmly.

"Why?" I flop onto my bed and flip on my 19 inch TV on my dresser.

"Either our bags got switched, or she did this on purpose," my ghoul says with anger lacing her voice. I look at her.

"Did wha..." I stop and feel my jaw go slack, standing in my door way is Howleen. But what in God's name is she waring?

Black and white lace ribbons tie in a bow around her neck leading down to tie a white lace bra with black trim in place, then leading farther down to matching panties and mini skirt. All made of lace, and the two intertwined ribbons being the only thing holding it all in place.

"Um.. Wow," I say knowing my eyes are wide and I'm staring. She shifts her weight from foot to foot looking nervous, "You look, amazing."

Her tail starts wagging but her blush stays in place, "Really?" she looks at her feet smiling.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about ripping that off you and ravishing you right hear," she sits on the bed with me.

"Two months," she whispers and I know she's talking about her first heat.

"If your still not ready by then, I'll wait," I put a hand on her shoulder and rub it genitally.

She lays down facing away from me and pulling the covers over her. "It's not a matter of if I'll be ready or not, the first one is uncontrollable, completely. I'm scared," she shivers under the blankets and I wrap an arm around her stomach and pull her to me.

"About?" I ask.

"Not about pregnancy, condoms and birth potions would take care of that, theres a lot that could go wrong," she hesitates. "What if its not you, what if I end up sleeping with another guy, what if we don't work out if we do end up having sex."

I hear the tears in her voice, scenarios begin running through my mind, "We'll be fine as long as we plan carefully. Making sure your around me just as the full moon rises, and we will work out. Because it won't be sex Howleen." She turns over to look me in the eye, "It'll be making love, because I love you and no one else." She smiles and her tail moves the covers from wagging again.

"Let's get to sleep babe, I love you Damien," I wrap my arms around her, and she does the same.

"I love you too Howleen," in my mind I'm still running through every possible out come of February in my mind. It will work out, it has to. But in the back of my mind, _"You know it won't, it never does." _I fall asleep that night with a determination to prove that other side of myself wrong for once.

(A/N)Read and review people, don't know how I'm doing if you don't. Thanks for reading.


	26. Chapter 26

In The Nic of Time Chapter 26

(A/N) Another triple post, goddamn it I want this reunion up lol. Read and review people.

Toralei POV

"You are so dead," Leena growls from the other end of the phone as we're all on our way to Damien's Uncle's ranch the next day, I laugh into the receiver.

"Your welcome," I purr then hang up before she can yell more, we get there fairly quickly. Cabs are speedy in Huston, that and Cleo accidentally tipped the guy 400 bucks last night, I guess when your rich money has little meaning.

When we get there, it looks like what you'd expect, wide open space with a few barns and animal pens off in the distance. The area that the reunion was going to be held in was already getting a stage courtesy of Damien, Dominic, Deadric, and Dimitri. Butterfly flutter when I think of the blond, but I push them down and hop out of the cab. The four Fain's stop working when they notice we've arrived and walk over, I don't see Howleen. She must be inside the small ranch house with Dany.

"Hey babe," Dimitri runs to give me a hug and kiss, "We're almost finished with it. What'cha think?"

"Not bad," I answer truthfully nodding at the stage.

"How'd you like my present?" I ask Damien who's shirtless like the rest. I try not to look at Dominic and fail. As does Purrsephone and the other ghouls, even Meowlody is staring a little.

He shrugs, "I liked it, Howleen want's to kill you though and I won't stop her."

"Why not?" I whine as Dim wraps an arm around me and starts to lead me to the picnic tables that are set up near the stage.

"Because, I've been ordered not to, on threat I'll never get to see her ware anything like that again, I'm sorry. But I'm not willing to give that up," I roll my eyes. Obviously an empty threat on Leena's part.

"Push over," I grumble but sit at the tables with the ghouls.

"Dom, go get Dany, we gotta get this done quick," Deadric orders the blond who runs only halfway to the house.

"OI, Dany, get your ass out hear. Leave Alex to cook with the rest of the girls," I laugh as do the rest at that. Looks like Alex is the family pain in the ass after all.

The pink haired cousin walks out seconds later with Howleen trailing, she's waring a tied off mid drift green and white plaid shirt with high heeled cowgirl boots and a pair of Daisy Dukes along with a classic cowgirl hat encrusted with rhinestones. Dany's dressed pretty much the same as yesterday. Damien's eyes are glued to his ghoul, his eyes glowing a darker blue and a hungry look to them. He shakes it off and heads back to the stage with the others.

"God you guys need help with everything, we'd have this stupid thing done if you would've accepted my help two hours ago," Dany huffs at them and pulls her top off, showing tanned skin and a white sports bra.

Meowlody drools a little then looks away with a slight blush, I snicker, "Your dead Torry," Leena puts her hands on her hips and glares at me.

"For what?" Laura, who's dressed almost the same as Howleen except pink is the majority color, asks finally.

"Nothing at all," I say with a smile checking my claws.

"He wanted to ravish me," she rolls her eyes, "torture my boyfriend some more why don't you."

"Aw, it didn't make him give up his sense of chivalry, too bad. At least he got a look at what he's expecting in two months," I laugh again as she growls her tail wagging in an angry manner.

"Dick move Torry, dick move," she grumbles and sits down as we watch the cousins finish the stage making small talk all the while. "You know Dim's parents are inside and are dying to meet you?" She smirks as fear rushes through my veins.

"Looks like their done," Laura states as the five walk towards us, Leena rushes back inside and returns shortly carrying a tray with lemonade and ice tea.

Damien gasps and grabs the lemonade pitcher, he chugs it down in less than a minute, "Ah Aunt Tracy's homemade lemonade, I missed it."

"Actually I made that, she said it was your favorite and told me how to make it," four spit takes ensue from the others and Damien's looking at her like she's insane.

"She never tells anyone that recipe," Dominic sputters out through his coughing.

"Aunt Tracy, do you have cancer or something?" Damien asks one of the three women that are approaching us. One's his own mother, carrying another tray of food and drinks, ones a platinum blond like Dominic also carrying things, and the third has brownish blond hair, she's the one who answers.

"Why do you say that Dame?" She gives Howleen a small wink and the wofette blushes.

"You gave out your secret family lemonade recipe!" He states looking almost worried.

"I was too busy to make any so I had Howleen do it," no, Howleen was waiting for them to finish to go get it. And there are more pitchers of lemonade coming from the other women and men carrying things out of the house.

"Lier," he accuses grabbing another pitcher of the lemonade.

"Your just like Ryder, you see through everything," Tracy shakes her head and turns to me, Dim's by my side in a flash. "You must be Toralei," now time for me to sweat a little.

Howleen POV

Cooking with all the female Fain's is fun, and I've learned all their names so far. There's Tracy (Dimitri's Mom), Liz, Dany, Zona (Dominic's Mom), Zona's daughter Eliza, Tracy's two daughters Silvia and Sonya, and Nina (Deadric's Mom, a shock to me too). From what they've told me, not all the family could make it either.

"How many pitchers is that?" Tracy asks with a sigh.

"Twenty two," Zona answers still rushing around the kitchen making sure nothing burns or under cooks with the others. A lot of casseroles and various other food stuff to reheat were brought by those that didn't live here, all home cooked. I can see why Damien has an aversion to fast food, and other things he's not sure is home cooked.

"That's still not enough," she glances around and grabs my wrist, "Howleen come hear and help." The other's share a knowing glance and a smile.

"But I'm helping Liz," I try to say but I get dragged to the lemonade station anyway.

"Nonsense, now to make it all you need to do is," Dany cuts off her Aunt with a screech and I get tackled into a hug.

"Welcome to the family," she screams in my ear.

"Wha-what?" I ask slightly scared.

"Tracy only teaches this recipe to family, and only to the girls. All the men love it why do think we're making so much?" Liz puts her hands on her hips bending down till we're eye level and Dany detaches herself from me.

"You and Damien will work out, I don't care if you think you won't for whatever reason," did she hear us last night? "Your just like us Howleen and already one of us in my eyes, an alpha female, and trust us. You need to be to marry a Fain, they all need someone to keep then in line."

"Ma-marr-marry?" I yell feeling the heat rush to my cheeks.

They all share yet another knowing glance, "It's a little early for that ain't it?" I question them.

"It'll happen, sooner or later, and isn't being a mate more intimate than being married?" Zona asks still bustling around. I nod.

"That's that then, once a Fain says he love's you he means it. He'll go through hell and high water to make you happy," Liz turns back to reheating some things.

"And God help any soul that tries to get in the way, or hurts you, or insults you, honestly they go over bored with it sometimes," Tracy laughs.

"Tell me about it," I giggle.

"Your like, super cute together too, too bad Damien's a photophobe," Dany says through a mouthful of whip cream, also homemade. "You guys are deffenetally gonna end up hitched, not to mention it's about time he found a good girl too keep him in line."

A lot of sighs and nods go around the room, "Me and Damien married?" I ask myself out loud, feeling my tail start to wag I turn towards Tracy. "Teach me!" I yap in excitement.

"Thatta girl."

When he calls it Aunt Tracy's lemonade I smile knowing I made it right, I'm a little hurt when he freaks out that I made it. But he still chugs another pitcher with a "Thanks babe," even though I'd only made the first one. Dimitri's looking between his mother, his ghoul, and me with a slightly knowing smile that flickers between horror and early stage love. Paybacks a bitch Toralei.

Damien's already humming a few tunes I don't recognize, and the others from MH and Damien's family seem to be getting along fairly well with the exception being Alex. He's staying away from the rest of the group and sighing.

I sit next to my man and he puts an arm around me pulling me closer with a smile, "So is everyone who's gonna be here, here?" He asks Liz who nods, "Performance mode," he states and begins scarfing down some food along with the other three. Three minutes later, he's passing around a blunt with his cousins and tossed the rest of us one to pass amongst ourselves.

Everyone looks at him a little weirdly but no one says anything. "Pyrotechnics?"

"Done," Dimitri stands and stretches a little.

"Stage?"

"Rock solid," Dominic does the same.

"Everyone ready?"

"Hell yeah," Deadric yells and then their all walking to the stage still passing the blunt, Damien's shirt slung over his back.

"Oho, this is gonna be good," Ryder sits next to me lighting a blunt and passing it to the adults who smoke.

"Well everyone, sorry too say all the new songs I have were inspired by my ghoul, so bare with me hear. I haven't had much practice with them and neither have these dumbasses," I hear Alex sigh again. But heat rushes to my face knowing that he wrote these songs for me. Damien takes a deep breath and starts playing.

_You're making a choice to live like this_

_And all of the noise, I am silence_

_We already know how it ends tonight_

_You run in the dark through a firefight_

_And I would explode just to save your life_

_Yeah, I would explode_

Thats when the pyrotechnics start flying as their playing with a back round track making up for a violen. Everyone's eyes go to me most with smiles, his family knowing this would happen.

_Let me light up the sky_

_Light it up for you_

_Let me tell you why_

_I would die for you_

_Let me light up the sky_

_I can't find a wall to pin this to_

_They're all coming down since I've found you_

_I just wanna be where you are tonight_

_I run in the dark looking for some light_

_And how will we know if we just don't try?_

_We won't ever know_

"This is how he really feels," Ryder says and I look to him. "We Fain's have trouble showing emotion," Liz forces her way into his lap as they all listen to Damien play for me.

_Let me light up the sky_

_Light it up for you_

_Let me tell you why_

_I would die for you_

_Let me light up the sky_

_Light it up for you_

_Let me make this mine_

_I'll ignite for you_

_Let me light up the sky just for you tonight_

_Let me help you fly 'cause you won't have time_

_To cover your eyes or get your disguise_

_They won't ask you why, they'll just watch you die_

"Music's the only way any of us express ourselves," I look around. All the males have their wives in their arms. it's now I realize Damien's not just playing for me, he's playing for all of them. Giving every Fain there a chance to show how they really feel about their women without playing or singing themselves. I feel my heart swell as I watch him looking right at me, the atmosphere full of love and family bonds. Music is their cement, and Damien the best mason among them.

_And it's still so hard to be who you are_

_So you play this part and the show goes on_

_But you've come this far with a broken heart_

_Yeah, you've come this far and you're broken_

_Let me light up the sky_

_Light it up for you_

_Let me tell you why_

_I would die for you_

_Let me light up the sky_

_Light it up for you_

_Let me make this mine_

_I'll ignite for you_

_I'll ignite for you_

_Let me light up the sky_

_Light it up for you_

_Let me tell you why_

_I would die for you_

_And it's still so hard to be who you are_

_But you've come this far with a broken heart_

_And it's still so hard to be who you are_

_But you've come this far and you're broken_

_Light up the sky_

_Let me light up the sky_

"If there all about your... Girlfriend you might as well quit playing cause it'll get boring fast. Like you'll ever work out anyway." Alex yells at his cousin from the crowd. A few disappointed looks and glares are sent his way, "Who could ever want a monster like him anyway."

That's it!

Toralei POV

"He's not a fucking monster asshole," Howleen's advancing on Alex her eyes glowing red. "You think your a big bad hunter, your nothing but jealous cause he has talent and power where as you don't, and Laura's Uncle would make you piss yourself. I swere the next person to call him a monster will get castrated like a fucking bull!"

Wow, go Leena. "Burn in hell bitch, like the rest of your kind," he spits on the ground at her feet with a glare.

"Leena!" Damien yells and her eyes return to normal, he's in his Lumin form and looking right at her. "Let's show them, not just him, them all." She smiles and trots to the stage, "Follow my lead and sing to the recorded part, La helped with it," I hear him with my advanced hearing and he hands her an ear piece.

"Crank The Voltage!" He yells turning up the volume on the amps with a quick lighting bolt.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

_**I just came to say goodbye**_

_**I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**_

_But I know it's a lie._

When they start singing, all the Fain's stand up, smiling and looking at each other, "He finally found her. Some one to sing with," Ryder has some tears forming in his eyes.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be._

"The first one too, lucky SOB," Roger laughs and holds onto Nina's hand.

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_

_**I'm so sick of when they say**_

_**It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine**_

_**But I know it's a lie.**_

Just like at the Maul, their singing directly to each other, dancing around each other with ease and grace.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be._

Their soon back to back and I look around at all the Fain women, they all have a worried look to their eyes.

_The last night away from me_

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_

_Tonight,_

_Tonight._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be._

_I won't let you say goodbye,_

_I'll be your reason why._

_The last night away from me,_

_Away from me._

When they finish, they kiss on stage, Damien still in his Lumin, Howleen's eyes glowing a soft amber. "She's his, and he's hers. You all might as well accept it," Roger says looking more at his youngest son than anyone else. Clawd and Deenie's faces are shocked and remorseful as they should be for how they've been saying they don't really love each other.

This song proves it, their made for each other.

Damien POV

"Fuck them, fuck your parents, Deenie, Clawd, Alex, the entire world," all thats real right now is the warm body in my arms, with the fading daylight casting shadows everywhere. Everything else fades, nothing else matters to me right now. Not my family, Luna slips from my grasp and clunks to the stage. Not music. "Nothing but you, matters to me anymore," I wrap both arms around her and pull her closer.

"I love you Damien, in two months. I'm yours forever," she's crying, I feel the tears through my shirt.

"In two months, we're each others forever. I love you Howleen," I tilt her chin up and our lips meet. A growl sounds in my mind and rumbles through my chest. _She's ours forever._

(A/N) Reunion done, hope you liked it. Please read and review, is Huston done with? Pretty much yeah, a closer chapter for 27 and then a few fillers until February their time. This is a two part story, and part one's got around ten or 15 more chapters left. It depends. It's all tyeing together slowly. Again if anyone wants to read to original uncut version, I'll post it though its utter crap compared to this. Peace from Storm Caller.


	27. Chapter 27

In The Nic of Time Chapter 27

Damien POV

We play two more songs, with Howleen's help of course. Afterwards we stop playing as the night closes in even more, plus she ain't had a chance to eat anything. "You guys are so off the fang, why don't you play more back home Damien?" Laura asks clapping her hands when we near the tables.

"I changed my mind from when I was younger, back then I wanted to be a rock star. We all did," I gesture to my cousins, "in Dom's case it would have been literal. But now my priority's are different," I shrug and sit down grabbing some pumpkin pie.

"Oh and what are your priority's now Dame?" Mom asks looking at Howleen with an unreadable expression. I shrug again not really sure myself.

"Leena what's your favorite?" Nina asks fixing her a plate from the buffet that they prepared.

"Anything meat, especially hot dogs," I choke on my pie and a few spit takes happen. Dany starts giggling while Dad just laughs and shakes his head, its then she realizes what she said. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Wow, she's cute when she blushes, nice pick son," Dad laughs even harder until Mom sends him a death glare for torturing my ghoul by making her blush more.

"I really didn't," she mutters quietly with down cast eyes looking extremely embarrassed.

"They all know that, but they are Fain's darling," Zona coos patting her on the shoulder. Tracy's laughing her ass off, she's my Dad's only sister and shares our twisted humor.

"That type of appetite will help when your mated though," Toralei cackles along with Tracy, her comment even made me and Leena laugh though we both share crimson faces.

"Tri, she's a keeper," Tracy says to her son with one last chuckle then thankfully she's done.

Ten minutes later, "Alex, S'up," I turn too look at the newcomers. Two equally tall, 6'0 guys with brown bowl cut hair and snot green eyes are walking towards us. Trailing is a blond about 5'5, 5'6, with perfect curves and baby blues scanning everything, most of all my friends.

"Finally," I hear my least favorite cousin mutter when he sees them.

And I don't like the murderous glare she's giving them. "You promised no one from the Academy Alexzander," Nina scolds with ice in her eyes.

"I actually live here, and I'm not aloud to invite my friends over when Damien get to bring," he gestures at my group. "Them!"

"It's okay," I say standing, my friends following my lead. "We were just leaving anyway Nina, thanks for dinner and everything. Mom, Dad, I'll see you back at the house," I clench my fist to keep it from shaking in anger and plaster a fake smile on my face.

They all know I'm pissed from the way my teeth are gritted, the pretentious ass, bringing in training hunter to a reunion filled with monsters. He's asking for a blood bath, one that I would've started and ended the second something would've happened. By leaving now, they all know I'm avoiding the problem. This is a battle no one would win, considering I'd be put in jail for murder.

"Thanks for everything everyone, its been a howl," Howleen waves to my family and gets enveloped in a hug by my mother first with the rest of the Fain women clustered around her waiting their turn. My mother hands her something with a mutter that I don't catch. "Oh, I'll diffidently be back next year," my ghoul replies with a smile.

"What makes you so sure about that wolf?" the blond asks in a snotty high pitched whine.

"By then, we'll be mates," Leena responds latching onto me with a smile. I think for a second, werewolves mate for life right? So mating is permanent... Me and Howleen, literally bound forever by her races laws, customs and traditions. I smile and hear a light hum, I notice I'm in my Lumin form.

"Someone likes that idea," Dominic snickers from behind us and I absentmindedly send him the bird.

"Have fun with a small dick and getting shocked half way through," the blond laughs along with the Goons as I've mentally dubbed them.

"Really? Toralei," I look to Leena with a raised brow, she's sporting my mother's someones about to die sickly sweet smile, showing off her pearl fangs. I shiver out of fear.

"Yeah?" The tiger in Dimitri's arms purrs as he nuzzles her neck in good-bye (a common werecat custom).

"How big did you say he was that time you saw him with morning wood?" I feel more heat rush to my face and my family just stares at me. Mom's giving Leena a approving smile with hands on her hips.

The orange cat untangles herself from Dimitri who's glaring lightly at me, she holds up her hands about seven inch's apart. "Wait, that's not right," she corrects herself, moving them to about 10 or 11 inch's from each other.

"Yupp, that's my son," Dad nods crossing his arms.

"Yupp, right about there," I notice Howleen's eyes have turned red... Sexy. "So I'll be having alot of fun with that, sorry you have to miss out. But he's more into fur so you never would've stood a chance anyway," the seductively superior smile she's sporting makes me want to rip off her cloths right then and there.

I settle for walking away, past the open mouthed goons and blond, with a grin. "Where the hell did that come from sis?" Clawd asks when we're out of earshot of my family.

"That bitch wants to insult my man, that is NOT happening," she huffs and I stop walking to pull her into a kiss.

"Okay, she's seriously scaring me with the Aunt Liz impersonation cuz," Dominic (who walked to the ranch entrance with us) shivers with a sour face. "Make her stop."

"I can't stop who she is Dom, and I love her the way she is anyway so why would I try to change her?" I question and get another shiver of fear in response.

"Now your scaring me with the Ryder impression, Dead make him stop," he pleads to the red head who just shrugs and laughs.

When me and Leena are back at my parents, I ask her a question thats been on my mind for a while. "What do you want for your birthday?"

She passes back the bowl and gets a quizzical look that made her three times cuter, mainly because her puppy ear twitches when she's thinking really hard about something. "Something you can't give me," she finally sighs.

"And that is?"

"You can't take pictures in your Lumin, at least not good one's. Your electromagnetic feild messes with them to much even when your not in it, I just want something to look at in thirty or forty years to remember us. Like this," she leans back into my arms with another sigh.

"Pictures are out of the question, what about a portrait?" I suggest.

"No, I want something that'll last forever. And I know a picture doesn't really last forever Dame," I close my mouth, stopping my retort. "But a good portrait will only last two hundred years, maybe. Photo's you can make copies of, even digital copys, I want something that'll last forever."

"Babe, I promise I'll find a way to get you something to reminisce over," I nibble on her puppy ear, making her squirm in my arms a little. She rolls her eyes, but a spark of hope is created with my promise.

She kisses me and I lick her lips begging entrance, she moans a little when I reach down to swing her so she's straddling me. I reach up and pull out the pins holding her hair in its foux hawk, she sits back and shakes her shoulder length hair down. It falls perfectly to either side of her face, but retains some poof to it, she's still waring her cowgirl outfit as well.

How many dreams have I had that have started this way, a beautiful fur covered girl riding me like a bull with a cowgirl hat on. Yes I realize I'm a pervert for having those dreams, ask me if I care, go ahead. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She looks away shyly, her curly hair bouncing with the movement.

"Like what?" I ask still thinking of those dreams and the beautiful ghoul in front of me now.

"Like your ripping apart my cloths in your mind," she smirks and crosses her arms, pushing her bust up. It's around then I actually do rip off her shirt, wait, when and how did I wind up on top?

"DAMIEN ALEXANDER FAIN, WHAT IN GODS NAME DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

Oh shit!

Howleen POV

"Like what?" He asks with his eyes still miles away.

"Like your ripping apart my cloths in your mind," I smirk and cross my arms. "Not that I mind but," he moves lighting fast. Flipping us over, still inbetween my legs, his Lumin springs to life. The jagged, spiderweb thin lines bloom over his pale skin in seconds, adding a light electrical hum to the room like floresent bulbs powering up.

His white eyes study me as he leans back a little, "Damien?" I say and get no answer. Only a quizzical tilt of the head.

He rips my shirt and bra off in one swift motion, and smiles at me as he leans down using his arms to pin mine in place. My hearts hammering against my rips like a jack hammer, I arch my back, pressing my chest into his when he bites my neck lightly with a growl rumbling through his body. I feel hot all over as he bites again and again, moving lower to my chest, I moan and bite my bottom lip when I feel his breath on my breasts. Then...

"DAMIEN ALEXANDER FAIN, WHAT IN GODS NAME DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

Oh shit!

(A/N) Thanks to everyone who's reading. And huge thanks to Vampychick12 for reviewing so much, you all should take a leaf out of her book and help out with the feedback. Anyway, read and review please, I'm planning a lemon one shot just to brush up on my skills so keep an eye out. It won't be related to Nic of Time though. If you have a specific paring you want to see in the one shot, drop a review or pm me either way, I'm not sure how to do polls on here. Peace from Storm.


End file.
